


The Supernatural Adventures of Laci Winchester

by Superangel2792



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superangel2792/pseuds/Superangel2792
Summary: What would happen if Dean and Sam had a sister. Meet Laci Winchester. Dean's twin sister and Sam's older sister. Follow Laci as she fights side by side with her brothers against the supernatural. *I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own Laci.*





	1. 22 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if I mess anything up.

Lawrence, Kansas  
22 Years Ago 

 

        A woman named Mary Winchester carries two small children Dean and Laci into a dark room. "come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." she said to the twins. Mary uses her elbow to turn the lights on. It is the nursery of baby Sam who is laying in his crib looking over at Mary, Dean, and Laci. Mary sat the twins down. The twins lean over the sides of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead. "night, Sam." the twins said. Mary leans over the crib. "goodnight, Love." she said. She brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead. "hey Dean, Laci." a man said from behind the twins. The twins turn and see a man standing in the doorway. "daddy." the twins cheer as they rush over to him. "hey, you two." John said as he scoops the twins up.  
      "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" he asks the twins. Laci shook her head while laughing. "no, Daddy." Dean said while laughing. "no." John said while laughing. Mary walks past John and the twins on her way out of the room. "you got them?" Mary asks. "Yeah I got them." he said as he hugs the twins closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam" John said. John carries the twins out of the room and flips the lights off. Sam watches them go as he gurgles and tries to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks and stops. The moon-shaped night light flickers. Meanwhile in the master bedroom the lights flicker on the baby monitor that is setting on the nightstand that has a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises came through the monitor. Mary who is asleep in the bed stirred.  
        She turns the light on. "John?" she asks as she turns to look next to her. And John wasn't in bed next to her. Mary gets up and walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. She sees a silhouette standing over Sam's crib. "John? is he hungry?" Mary asks. The silhouette turns his head. “shhh.” he shushes. "alright." She said. She walks back down the hallway. She notices that the light by the stairs was flickering. She frowns and goes to tap at it until the light steadies. "hm." she hums to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that there was more flickering from downstairs. She goes to investigate the flickering light that was coming from downstairs. She sees that there is a war movie on TV and sees that John is asleep watching it. That meant if John is asleep downstairs. Mary realizes that the man upstairs isn't John and that it was dangerous. She runs back upstairs. "Sammy! Sammy!" she calls as she runs into the nursery.  
       She stopped short and Screamed. John woke up to Mary screaming. "Mary?"John asked. He jumped out of the chair. "Mary!" he called out as he ran upstairs. John busted through the closed door of the nursery. The room was quiet and seemed to be empty except for Sam who was awake in his crib and John. John glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib. "hey Sammy. You okay?" he said. Something dark dripped next to Sam. John touched it and two more drops landed on the back of his hand. It looked like blood. John looked up and saw Mary sprawled across the ceiling. The stomach of her nightgown was red with blood. She was staring at John while struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor. "No! Mary!" John yelled out. Mary burst into flames and the fire spread over the ceiling. John stared froze. Sam wailed from his crib and it snapped John back into reality. He got up and scooped Sam out of the crib and rushed him out of the room. The twins were awake and was going to investigate. "daddy." the twins yelled. John turned toward the twins and shoved Sam into Dean's arms. "you two take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now you two." John told the twins.

The twins turned and ran. John turned back to the nursery. "Mary!" he called out. The entire room was on fire and Mary herself could barely be seen. "no!" he yelled. The twins ran outside and Dean was holding Sam. "It's okay, Sammy." Dean said. The twins turned back to look up at Sam's window which was now lit with gold. John ran outside and scooped up Dean and Laci. Dean held Sam a little tighter. John carried his kids away. The fire exploded out of the windows of Sam nursery. Five minutes later the Lawrence fire department had arrived. A firefighter got out of the truck and took over at the gauges for another firefighter. "I got it. You go hold the line up." he told the other firefighter. The second firefighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter. The third firefighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window. 

A paramedic opened the back of a ambulance and a police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back." the officer said. Across the street from the house John, Dean, and Laci sat on the hood of John's Impala. John held Sam as he looked up at the remnants of the fire.


	2. Pilot

Stanford University

Present Day

Apartment

    “Sam!” a young woman calls out. The young woman named Jess walks around the corner. She is wearing a sexy-nurse  costume and she was adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John was on the dresser. “get a move on, would you?” she said. “we  were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.” she said and walks off. “Sam!” she said. “you coming or what?” she asks. A young man named Sam pokes his head around the corner. He’s wearing jeans and three shirts. “Do I have to?” he asks. “yes!” she said. “It’ll be fun.” she said. Sam walks into the room. “and where’s your costume?” she asks. Sam laughs and ducks his head. “you know how I feel about halloween.” he said.

Party

Bar

    Jess raises a glass as a young man named Luis who is dressed in a ghoul costume comes up to the table where Sam and Jess are. Sam is still not wearing a costume. “so here’ to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory.” Jess said “alright, alright, it’s not that big a deal.” Sam said. Jess, Sam, and Luis clink glasses. “Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four.” she said. Luis drinks his shot and so does Sam. “is the good?” Luis asks. “scary good.” Jess said. Jess drinks her shot. “so there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!” Luis said. He sits next to Sam. “actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.” Sam said. “hey. It’s gonna go great.” Jess said. “it better.” he said. “how does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?” Luis asks. “Ah, they don’t know.” Sam said. “Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?” Luis asks. “Because we’re  not exactly the Bradys.” Sam  said. “and I’m not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?” Luis said. “no. no.” Jess and Sam said in chorus. “no.” Sam said. Luis goes up to the bar anyway. “No, seriously. I’m proud of you. And you’re gonna knock them dead on Monday and you’re gonna get that full ride. I know it.” Jess said. “what would I do without you?” Sam asks. “crash and burn.” she said. She smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.

Apartment

    “don’t you think we should’ve called first knucklehead.” a young woman said. “Laci shut your cakehole.” a young man said. A man walks past the string of beads at the far end of the hall. Laci stood in the corner. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the man by the shoulder. The man knocks Sam’s arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The man grabs Sam’s arm, swings him around and shoves him back. Sam kick and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn’t seen Sam’s face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the man. The man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and Sa blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam’s neck and the other holding Sam’s wrist. “whoa, easy, tiger.” the man said. Sam breathes hard. “Dean?” Sam asks. Dean laughs. “where’s Laci?” Sam asks. Laci walks out from the corner that she was standing in. “Hiya Sam.” she said with a smile. “you scared the crap out of me!” Sam said. “That’s cause you’re out of practice.” Dean said. Sam grabs Dean’s hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean’s back and Dean to the floor. “or not.” Dean said.

    Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him. “Get off of me.” Dean said. Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up. “what the hell are you two doing here?” He asks the twins. “well, I was looking for a beer.” Dean said. Sam looks at Laci and she gives him a sympathetic look. Dean puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders, he shakes once and then lets go. “what the hell are you two doing here?” Sam asks again. “okay. Alright. We gotta talk.” Dean said. “uh, the phone?” Sam said. “I told this knucklehead to call first but does he listen no.” Laci said. “If we would have called, would you have picked up?” Dean asks. Jess turns the light on. She is wearing short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. “Sam?” Jess asks. Sam, Dean, and Laci turn their heads in unison. “Jess. Hey. Dean, Laci this is my girlfriends, Jessica.” Sam said. Laci smiles at Jess while Dean looks at her appreciatively. “wait, the twins Dean and Laci?” Jess asks with a smile. Sam nods his head. Laci was happy for her younger brother. Dean grins at her and moves closer. “it’s nice to meet you Jess.” Laci said. “oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.” Dean said. Laci smacked the back of his head. “what was that for?” Dean asks. “you know what that was for knucklehead.” She said. “let me put something on.” Jess said. Jess turns to go. But Dean’s voice stops her. “no, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.” Dean said.

    Dean goes back over to Sam without taking his eyes off of Jess. Sam watches him with a stony expression. “anyway, We gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.” Laci said. “But, uh, nice meeting you.” Dean said. “no.” Sam said. sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you two can say it in front of her.” Sam said. “okay.” Laci said. The twins turn to look at them both straight on. “Um. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dean said. “so he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.q” Sam said. Laci ducks her head and looks back up. “Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” She said. Sam’s expression doesn’t change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him. “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” Sam said.

Outside Apartment

Stairwell

    Sam, Dean and Laci head downstairs. Sam has put on jeans and a hoodie. “I mean, come on. You two can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam said. “you’re not hearing us, Sammy. Dad’s missing. We need you to help us find him.” Laci said. “you remember the poltergeist in Amherst? or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, to. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” Sam said. Dean stops and turns around. Sam stops too making Laci stop as well. “Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?” Dean said. “I’m not.” Sam said. “Why not?” Laci asks. “ I swore I was done hunting. For good.” Sam said. “Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean said. Dean starts downstairs again. Sam follows with Laci behind. “yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” Sam said. Dean stops at the door to the outside. “well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean asks. “I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark.” Sam said. “Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.” Dean said. “Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Sam said. Dean glances outside. Laci felt a silent tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away as fast as she could. “but we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.” Sam said. “we save a lot of people doing it, too.” Laci said. There was a pause between the three. “you think mom would have wanted this for us?” Sam asks. Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

Parking Lot

    There’s a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot that the three siblings climb the stairs. “the weapon training, and the melting the silver into bullets? Man, you two we were raised like warriors.” Sam said. They cross the parking lot to the impala. “So what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some  normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean asks. “no. Not normal. Safe.” Sam said. “and that’s why you ran away.” Dean said. Dean looks away. “I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.” Sam said. “Yeah, well, dad’s in real trouble. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.” Dean said. Sam is silent. “we can’t do this alone.” Laci said. “yes you guys can.” Sam said. Dean looks down. “Yeah well, we don’t want to.” Laci said. Sam signs and looks down thinking, then up. “what was he hunting?” Sam asks. Dean opens the trunk of the impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It’s an arsenal. Laci props the compartment open with a shotgun. The twins starts to dig through the clutter. “alright, let’s, where the hell do you put that thing Laci?” Dean said. “you were the last one to have it knucklehead.” she said. “so when dad left, why didn’t you two go with him?” Sam asks. “we were working our own gig. This, uh voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.” Laci said. “dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?” Sam asks.

    The twins look over at Sam. “We’re twenty-six, dude.” Dean said. Laci pulls some paper out of a folder. “Alright, here we go. So dd was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” Dean said. Laci hands one papers to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.” She said. The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headline ‘Centennial Highway Disappearance’ and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man’s picture, captioned ‘Andrew Carey MISSING’. Sam reads it and glances up. “so maybe he was kidnapped.” he said. “Yeah. Well, here’s another one in April.” Dean said. She tosse down another Jericho Herald article for each date that Dean mentions. “Another one in December ‘oh-four, ‘oh-three, ‘ninety-eight, ‘ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” Dean said. Laci takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack putting them back in the folder. “all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” she said. Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. “it started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.” Dean said. Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder. “then we get this voicemail yesterday.” Laci said. Dean presses play. The recording is staticy and the signal was clearly breaking up. “Dean,Laci...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may...be very careful you two. We’re all in danger.” John said.  
     Dean presses stop. “You know there’s a EVP on that?” Sam asks. “not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean said. Sam shakes his head. “Alright. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” Laci said. Dean presses play again. “I can never go home.” a woman said. Dean presses stop. “never go home.” Sam said. Dean drops the recorder. Laci puts down the shotgun. The twins stand straight and shuts the trunk then they lean on it. “you know, in almost two years we’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back. “alright I’ll go. I’ll help you guys find him.” Sam said. The twins nod. “But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” Sam said. Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Laci speaks. “what’s first thing Monday?” she asks. “I have this...I have and interview.” Sam said. “what a job interview? skip it.” Dean said. “It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.” Sam said. “Law school.” Dean said with a smirk. “So we got a deal or not?” Sam asks. “Yes we have a deal.” Laci said. Dean says nothing.

Apartment

Bedroom

    Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess comes into the room. “wait, you’re taking off?” she asks. Sam looks up. “is this about your dad? Is he alright?” she asks. “Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.” he said. Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp. “Your sister said he was on some kind of hunting trip.” she said. Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel. “Oh, yeah, he’s just deer hunting up at the cabin, he’s probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I’m just going to bring him back.” he said. “what about the interview?” she asks. “I’ll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days.” he said. Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows. “Sam, I mean, please.” she said. Sam stops and turns. “Just stop for a second. You sure you’re okay?” she said. Sam laughs a little. “I’m fine.” he said. “It’s just...you won’t even talk about your family. And now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to a weekend with them? And with Monday coming  up, which is kind of a huge deal.” she said. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.” he said. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. “At least tell me where you’re going.” she said.

Centennial Highway

Jericho, California

    A young man named Troy is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. “Amy, I can’t come over tonight. Because I’ve got work in the morning, that’s why. ...Yeah,okay, I miss it and my dad’s gonna have my ass.” he said. There was a high-pitched whine. Troy looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She’s moving as though dancing; she flickers and for a moment she’s gone. “Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back.” he said. Troy tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens. Troy pulls up next to the woman whose dress is torn in several places. He stops and leans over the passenger seat. “Car trouble or something?” he asks. There was a long pause. “take me home?” she asks. Troy opens the passenger door. “sure, get in.” he said. The woman who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door. “so, where do you live?” he asks. “at the end of Breckenridge Road.” she said. Troy nods his head. “you coming from a halloween party or something?” he asks. The woman’s dress is very low-cut. Troy notices and stares and looks away, laughing nervously. “you know, a girl like you really shouldn’t be alone out here.” he said. She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh. “I’m with you.” she said. Troy looks away. The woman takes Troy’s chin and turns his face towards her.

    “do you think I’m pretty?” she asks. Troy nods, his eyes stuck on her cleavage. “uh...huh.” he said. “will you come home with me?” she asks. “um. hell yeah.” he said. He drives off. They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The woman stares at it sadly. “come on. You don’t live here.” he said. “I can never go home.” she said. “What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?” he said. He turns and she’s gone. He checks the back seat, which is also empty and gets out of the car, nervous. “That’s good. Joke’s over, okay? You want me to leave?” he said. Troy looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house. “hello? hello?” he said. There’s a picture of the woman and two children inside the house; the picture is covered in dust. Troy peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off. Troy looks behind him- no one’s there- then in the rearview mirror. The woman is in the back seat. Troy yells again and drives straight through a ‘Bridge Closed’ sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams and blood spatters the window.

Gas Station

    The impala is parked in front of a pump. Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. Laci is in the back seat asleep. Sam was in the front passenger seat with the door open rifling through a box of tapes. “Hey!” Dean said. Laci wakes up and Sam leans out and look at him. “you want breakfast?” Dean asks. “hell yeah. Breakfast at champs.” Laci said. “No, thanks.” Sam said. “So how’d you pay for that stuff?” Sam asks. “You, dad, and Laci still running credit card Scams.” Sam said. “hey Sam. Do me a favor and bite me.” Laci said. “Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career.” Dean said. Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.” Dean said. “Yeah, And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asks. Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door. “uh, Burt Aframian.” Dean said. Dean gets into the driver seat and put his soda and chips down. “his son Hector and daughter Olivia. Scored three cards out of the deal.” Dean said. Dean closes the door. “that sounds about right. I swear you guys  gotta update your cassette tape collection.” Sam said. There are at least a dozen cassettes in a box on Sam’s lap; Some have album art, other are hand-labeled. “why?” Dean and Laci said in unison. “Well, for one they’re cassette tapes. And

two.” Sam said. Sam holds up a tape for every and he names. “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?” Sam said.

    Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam. “it’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Sam said. “well, house rules, Sammy.” Laci said. Dean pops the tape in the player. “driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean said. Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine. “You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old.” Sam said. ‘Back in Black’ by ‘AC/DC’ begins to play. “It’s Sam okay.” he said. “sorry, we can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.” the twins said. Dean drives off.

Centennial Highway

    They drive past a sign that says ‘JERICHO 7’. Sam is talking on his cell phone. And Laci is looking at a file. “Thank you.” Sam said. Sam closes his phone. “alright. So, there’s no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue.” Sam said. “So that’s something, I guess.” he said. Dean glances over at Sam, the back at the road. At the bridge ahead of them, there are two polices cars and several officers. “check it out.” Dean said. Laci looks up and Sam leans forward for a closer look. Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his, Laci’s, and John’s faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares. Dean hands Laci her ID. “Let’s go.” Dean said. On the bridge, the lead Deputy, named Deputy Jaffe leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river. “you guys find anything?” Jaffe asks. “No, nothing.” a man said. Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It’s Troy’s car and the blood was gone. Another Deputy name Deputy Hein, is at the driver’s side looking around inside the car. “No sign of struggle, no footprints, nno fingerprints. Spotless. It’s almost too clean.” Hein said. Dean, Laci, and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there. “So, this kid Troy. He’s dating your daughter, isn’t he?” Jaffe asks. “yeah.” Hein said. “how’s Amy doing?”Jaffe asks. “She’s putting up missing posters downtown.” Hein said.

    “you fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” Laci asks. Jaffe looks up when Laci starts talking and straightens up to talk to her. “And who are you?” Jaffe asks. Dean flashes his badge. “Federal Marshals.” he said. “you three are a little young for marshals aren’t you?” Jaffe said. Laci laughs. “Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you.” Dean said. Dean goes over to the car. “you did have another one just like this, correct?” Dean said. “yeah, that’ right. About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that.” Jaffe said. “so, this, victim, you knew him?” Sam asks. “Town like this, everybody knows everybody.” Jaffe said. Dean circles the car, looking around. “Any connection between the victims, besides that they’re all men?” Laci asks. “No. Not so far as we can tell.” Jaffe said. “so what’s the theory?” Sam asks. Sam goes over to Dean and Laci follows. “honestly, we don’t know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?” Jaffe said. “Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guy.” Dean said. Sam stomps on Dean’s foot. “Thank you for your time.” Laci said. Sam starts to walk away. The twins follow. “gentlemen.” Sam said.

    Jaffe watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head. “o! what was that for?” Sam asks. “why did you have to step in my foot?” Dean asks. “Why do you have to talk to the police like that?” Sam asks. Dean looks at Sm and moves in front of him, forcing Sam and Laci to stop walking. “come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find dad we’ve got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselve.” Dean said. Laci clears her throat and looks over Dean’s shoulder. Sam doing the same thing. Dean turns to look behind him. It’s Sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents. “Can I help you three?” The Sheriff asks. “No, sir, we were just leaving.” Dean said. As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. “Agent Mulder, Agent Scully.” he said. Dean, Laci, and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go.

Jericho

    A young woman is yacking up posters with Troy’s face and the caption ‘MISSING TROY SQUIRE’. The twins and Sam approach. “I bet you that’s her.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Sam said. The twins and Sam walk up to the young woman.

“you must be Amy.” Laci said. “Yeah.” Amy said. “Yeah, Troy told us about you. We’re his aunt and uncles. I’m Dean. This is Laci and Sam.” Dean said. “he never mentioned you to me.” she said. Amy walks away. Dean, Laci, and Sam walk with her. “well, that’s Troy, I guess. We’re not around much, We’re up in Modesto.” Dean said. “so, we're looking for him too, and we’re kinda asking around.” Sam said. Another young woman named Rachel, comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm. “Hey, are you okay?” Rachel asks. “Yeah.” Amy said.  “you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?” Laci asks.

Diner

    The five of them are sitting in a booth, Dean, Laci, and Sam opposite of Amy and Rachel. “I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.” Amy said. “he didn’t say anything strange or out of the ordinary?” Laci asks. Amy shakes her head. “No. Nothing I can remember.” Amy said. “I like your necklace.” Sam said. Amy holds the pendant she’s wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it. “Troy gave it to e. Mostly to scare my parents-” Amy said. Amy laughs. “-with all that devil stuff.” she said. Sam laughs a little and looks down. Dean and Laci look over. “actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe that kind of thing.” Sam said. “Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.” Dean said. Dean takes his arm off the back of Laci’s seat and leans forward. “Here’s the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So if you’ve heard anything…” Dean said. Amy and Rachel look at each other. “what is it?” Laci asks. “Well, it’s just...I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” Rachel said. Dean, Laci, and Sam speak in chorus. “What do they talk about.?” They asks. “It’s kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.” Rachel said. Dean looks at Laci and Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. “Well, supposedly she’s still out there.” Rachel said. Sam nods. “She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.” Rachel said. Sam, Dean, and Laci looks at each other.

Library 

    A web browser is opened to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words ‘Female Murder Hitchhiking’ are typed into the search box. Dean clicks go; the screen tells him there are ‘0 results’. Dean replaces ‘Hitchhiking’ with ‘Centennial Highway’ with the same response. Sam and Laci is sitting next to him, watching. “Let me try.” Sam said. Dean smacks Sam’s hand. “I got it.” Dean said. Laci shoves Dean’s chair out of the way and let’s Sam take over. “dude.” Dean said. “no I’m Laci.” she said. “you two are such control freaks.” Dean said. “So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” Sam said. “yeah.” Dean said. Sam replaces ‘murder’ with ‘suicide’ and finds an article entitled ‘suicide on Centennial’. Dean and Laci glances at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 198.

Article Begins

    A local woman’s drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff’s Department said earlier today. Constance Welch,24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes. She reported their complex-. What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it,” said husband Joseph Welch. “Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time.” At the time of the children’s death and Ms. Welch subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager. “Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew,” said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. “She just doted on those children.”

Article Ends

    “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.” Sam said. There’s a picture of Constance; it’s the woman who killed Troy. “does it say why she did it?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. “What?” Laci asks. “An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing. Both die.” Sam said. Dean raises his eyebrow. “hm.” he said. The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture Sylvania Bridge; it’s the place Troy died. “‘Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn’t bear it.’ said husband Joseph Welch” Sam said. “The bridge look familiar to you?” Laci asks.

Sylvania Bridge

    Dean, Laci, and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river. “So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean said. “So you think dad would have been here?” Sam asks. Sam looks over at the twins. “Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.” Laci said. Dean and Laci continues walking. And Sam follows. “Okay, so now what?” Sam asks. “now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.” Dean said. Sam stops and Laci stops to give her brothers some space to talk. “Dean, I told you and Laci, I’ve gotta get back Monday-” Sam said. Dean turns around. “Monday. Right. The interview.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?” Dean said. “Maybe. Why not?” Sam said. “Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?” Dean asks. Sam steps closer to Dean. “No, and she’s never going to know.” Sam said. “well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean said. Laci have a gut feeling on where this is going to go and she did not want to be in the middle of it. Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows and Laci follows behind. “And who’s that?” Sam asks. “You’re one of us.” Dean said. Sam hurries to get in front Dean. “No not like you guys. This is not going to be my life.” Sam said.

    “You have a responsibility to-” Dean said. “To dad? And his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures and Laci looking like mom I wouldn’t even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom’s gone. And she’s not coming back.” Sam said. Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause between the two brothers. “Don’t talk about her like that.” Dean said. Dean releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. “Laci, Sam.” Dean said. Laci and Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Laci, Sam, and Dean run to the railing and looks over. “where’s she go?” Laci asks. “I don’t know.” Sam said. Behind them, the impala’s engine starts and it’s headlights come on. Dean, Laci, and Sam turn to look. “What the-” Dean said. “Who’s driving your car?” Sam asks. Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Laci and Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. “Dean, Laci? Go! Go!” Sam said. The car is moving faster than they are; when it’s gets too close, Sam, Laci, and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.

    Sam caught himself and Laci on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and helps Laci up. Laci and Sam looks around. “Dean? Dean!” Laci and Sam said in unison. Below a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. “what?” Dean said. “Hey! are you alright?” Sam said. Dean holds up one hand in and a-ok sign. “I’m super.” Dean said. Sam and Laci laughs, relieved, and they scoot away from the edge.

Later

    Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it. “your car alright?” Sam asks. “yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch.” Dean said. “well, she doesn’t want us digging around, that’s for sure.” laci said. “So where’s the job go from here, genius?” Sam said. Sam and Laci settles on the hod next to Dean. Dean throws his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean. “You smell like a toilet.” Sam said. Laci let out a small laugh and Dean looks down.

Motel

    A versabank mastercard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger. “One room please.” Dean said. Dean is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam and Laci right behind them. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it. “you guys having a reunion or something?” the clerk asks. “what do you mean?” Sam asks. “I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.” the clerk said. Dean looks back at Sam and Laci.

John’s Room

    The motel door swings open. Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean and Laci is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab both of their shoulders and yank them inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around-every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol. “whoa.” Sam said. Dean turn on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils. “I don’t think he’s  been here for a couple of days.” Dean said. Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up. ‘Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried.Trying to keep something from coming in.” Sam said. Laci looks at the paper covering one wall. “What have you got here?” Sam asks. “Centennial Highway victims.” she said. Sam and Dean nods their heads.. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong ae all white males judging by the photos. “I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-” Laci said. Sam and Dean crosses the room. “-ages, ethnicities. There’s always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” Laci said. While Laci talks, Sam and Dean looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There’s something about the bell witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the a note ‘Mortis Danse’, a column about ‘Devils + Demons’, another about ‘Sirens, Witches, The Possessed’, a wooden pentacle, and a note the says ‘Woman in White’ above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance’s suicide.

    Sam turns on another lamp. “Dad figured it out.” Sam said. Dean and Laci turns to look. “what do you mean?” Dean asks. “he found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She’s a woman in white.” Sam said. The twins looks at the photos of Constance victims. “you sly dogs.” Dean said. Dean and Laci turns back to Sam. “Alright, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.” Laci said. “she might have another weakness.” Sam said. “well, dad would want to make sure.” Dean said. Dean and Sam crosses to Laci. “He’d dig her up. Does it say where she’s buried?” Dean said. “No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though I’d go asks her husband.” Laci said. Sam taps the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he’s thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. “If he’s still alive.” Sam said. Sam and Laci goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress. “Alright. Why don’t you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I’m gonna get cleaned up.” Dean said. Dean starts to walk away. Sam turns. “Hey, Dean, Laci?” Sam said. Laci turns her head to look at Sam. Dean stops and turns back. “What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I’m sorry.” Sam said. Dean holds up a hand. “No chick-flick moments.” Dean said.

    Sam laughs and nods. “Alright. Jerk.” Sam said. “bitch.” Dean said. “knuckleheads.” Laci said. Sam laughs again. Laci let out a laugh. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam turns to Laci and she smiles at him. She pulls him into a hug. Sam notices something and he pulls out of the hug. His smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. Laci watches Sam to see what gots his attention. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap and a girl with blonde hair who is presumably Dean and Laci with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John’s lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly. Laci sits on the bed watching as Sam paces holding his phone, and sits down on the bed next to Laci. A voicemail message is playing. “Hey, it’s me, it’s about ten-twenty Saturday night-” Jess said. Dean who is clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room. “Hey, you two. I’m starving , I’m gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?” he said. “no.” Sam said. “no thank you.” Laci said. “Aframian’s buying.” Dean said. Sam and Laci shakes their heads. “Mm-mm.” Sam said.

Parking Lot

    Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The clerk point to Dean, who turns and pulls out his cell phone.

Motel Room

    Sam is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message. “so come home soon, okay? Ilove you.” Jess said. Laci’s phone goes off. She looks at it and pushes the talk button then puts it to her ear. “what?” she asks. Outside the Deputies are approaching Dean. “Laci, five-oh, take off.” Dean said. Laci stands up and Sam looks over at her. “What about you?” she asks. “Uh, they kinda spotted me. You and Sam go find dad.” Dean said. Dean hangs up the phone. “We have to go Sam. Five-oh. They spotted Dean.” She said.

    The Deputies approach. He turns and grins at them. “problem officers?” he asks. “where’s your partners?” Jaffe asks. “Partners? What, what partners?” Dean said. Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there and Dean fidgets. Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window taking Laci with him. “So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. you got anything that’s real?” Jaffe said. “My boobs.” dean said as he grins. Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. “you have the right to remain silent-” Jaffe said.

Sheriff’s Office

    Sheriff Pierce enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it. “So you want to give me your real name?” the Sheriff asks. “I told you Nugent. Ted Nugent.” Dean said. “I’m not sure you realize just how much trouble you’re in here.” the Sheriff said. “we talkin’, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble  or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble.” dean said. “you got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.” the Sheriff said. Dean looks away. “along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.” the Sheriff said. “That makes sense. Because when the first on went missing in ‘82 I was thee.” Dean said. “I know you’ve got partners. One of ‘em’s and older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me Dean or are you Laci?” the Sheriff said. The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. “this his?” he asks. Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it’s filled with newspaper clippings notes, and pictures, just like what’s on the wall of John’s motel room. “I thought that might be your name. I don’t see you as a Laci. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it’s nine kinds of crazy.” he said.

    Dean leans forward for  closer look. “But I found this, too.” the Sheriff said. he opens the journal to a page that reads ‘Dean Laci 35-111’, circled with nothing else on that page. “Now. You’re stayin’ right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.” the Sheriff said. Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.

Welch House

    Sam knocks on the door with Laci right beside him. An old man named Joseph Welch opens the door. “hi. Are you Joseph Welch?” Laci asks. “Yeah.” he said.

Driveway

    Sam Laci and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John’s motel room mirror. “yeah, he was older, but that’s him.” Joseph said. He hands the photo back to Sam. “he came by three or fours days ago. Said he was a reporter.” Joseph said. “That’s right. The three of us are working on a story together.” Sam said. “well, I don’t know what the hell kinda story you’re working on. The questions he asked me?”  Joseph said. “about your wife Constance?” Laci asks. “He asked me where she was buried.” Joseph said. “and where is that again?” Sam asks. “what, I gotta go through this twice?” Joseph asks. “it’s fact-checking. If you don’t mind.” Sam said. “in a plot. Behind my old place on Breckenridge.” Joseph said. “and why did you move?” Laci asks. “I’m not gonna live in the house where my children died.” Joseph said. Sam and Laci stops walking. Joseph stops too. “Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?” Sam asks. “No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.” Joseph said. “so you had a happy marriage?” Laci asks. Joseph hesitates. “definitely.” he said.

    Sam and Laci turns towards the impala. Joseph walks away. Sam waits a moment, then looks back up at Joseph. Laci stops and looks over at Sam.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?” Sam asks. Joseph turn around. “A what?” he asks. “a woman in white. Or sometimes a weeping woman?” Sam said. Joseph just looks at Sam. “It’s a ghost story. Well, it’s more of a phenomenon, really.” Sam said. Sam starts back toward Joseph while Laci stood and watch. “um, they're spirits. They’ve been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.” Sam said. Sam stops in front of Joseph. “you understand. But all share the same story.” Sam said. “boy, I don’t care much for nonsense.” Joseph said. Joseph walks away. Sam follows. “See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.” Sam said. Joseph stops walking. “and those women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.” Sam said. Joseph turns around and looks at Sam.

    “then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man they kill him. Ad the man is never seen again.” Sam said. “you think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass.” Joseph said. “you tell us.” Sam said. “I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now you and your little lady friend get the hell out of here. And you don’t come back.” Joseph said. Joseph’s face shakes, weather from anger or grief it’s impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs and turns to go back to the impala.

Sheriff’s Office

    “I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you. It’s mine and my twins high school locker combo.” Dean said.  Sheriff Pierce is still interrogating Dean over the ‘Dean Laci 35-111’ page. “we gonna do this all night long?” the Sheriff asks. A deputy leans into the room. “we just got a 911, shots fired ver at Whiteford Road.” the deputy said. “you have to go to the bathroom?” the Sheriff asks. “No.” Dean said. “good.” the Sheriff said. The sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and Deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the Deputy approaches the door and waits. Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John’s journal.

Highway

    Sam is driving the impala while Laci was in the passenger seat. Sam phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. He hands it to Laci and she puts it on speaker. “Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don’t know, That’s pretty illegal.” Dean said. “you’re welcome.” Sam said with a grin. “Listen, we gotta talk. Laci are you there to?” Dean said. “yeah I’m here knucklehead.” she said. “Tell us about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And  she’s buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad’s next stop.” Sam said. “Sammy, would you shut up for a second?” Dean said. “We just can’t figure out why dad hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet.” Laci said. “well, that’s what I’m trying to tell you guys. He’s gone. Dad left Jericho.” Dean said. “what? how do you know?” Sam asks. “I’ve got his journal.” Dean said. “he doesn’t go anywhere without that thing.” Laci said. “Yeah, well, he did this time.” Dean said. “What’s it say?” Sam asks. “ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he’s going.” Dean said. “Coordinates. Where to?” Laci asks.

    “I’m not sure yet.” Dean said. “I don’t understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean Laci, what the hell is going on?” Sam asks. Sam looks up and slams the brake, Laci drops the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of them. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt. “Sam?Laci!” Dean yells from the other side of the phone. Inside the car,  Sam and Laci breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat.  “Take me home.” Constance said. “Take me home.” she said again. “No.” Sam said. Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam and Laci struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car beings to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam and Laci continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.

Breckenridge Road

The car pulls in front of Constance’s house, and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights. “don’t do this.” Sam said. Constance flickers. Her voice is sad. “I can never go home.” Constance said. “you’re scared to go home.” Laci said. Laci and Sam looks back but Constance isn’t there. Laci is thrown out of  the car. The car door shuts again. Sam looks over and sees Constance in the front passenger seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles. “Hold me. I’m so cold.” Constance said. “you can’t kill me. I’m not unfaithful. I’ve never been.” Sam said. “You will be. Just hold me.” Constance said. Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance’s fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, with Laci beside him as Dean is still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Laci starts firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

“I’m taking you home.” Sam said. Sam drives forward and the twins stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean and Laci hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. “Sam.” Laci said. “Sam. you okay?” Dean said. “I think…” Sam said. “can you move?” Dean asks. “yeah. Help me?” Sam said. The twins lean through the window to give Sam a hand. Constance picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy here: the woman is Constance and the children are presumably her. The twins help Sam out of the car. “There you go.” Laci said. Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at the and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards the three of them, pinning then against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus. “you’ve come home to us, mommy.” the children said. Constance looks at them, distraught.

Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. The three siblings shove the bureau over and go look st the spot where Constance and the children vanished. “so this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean said Sam and Laci nods their heads. “that’s why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.” Sam said. “You guys found her weak spot. Nice work, Laci and Sammy.” Dean said. He slaps Sam on the chest where he’s been injured and walks away after patting Laci on her shoulder. Sam laughs through the pain. “yeah,I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you two thinking shooting casper in the face, you two freaks?” Sam said. “hey. We saved your ass.” Laci said. Dean leans over to look at the car. “I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?” Dean said. Dean twists around to look at Sam. “he’ll kill you.” Laci said. Sam laughs.

Highway

    The impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out. Sam has the journal open to ‘Dean Laci 35-111’ and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder. Laci was asleep in the backseat. “okay, here’s where dad went.” Sam said. “it’s call Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” he said. Dean nods his head. “sounds charming. How far?” Dean said. “about six hundred miles.” Sam said. “hey if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” Laci said. She startled Dean and Sam when she said that. Sam looks at her, hesitating. “Laci, Dean, I, um…” Sam said. The twins glances at the road and back to Sam. “You’re not going.” Dean said. “the interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.” Sam said. The twins nods, disappointed, and Dean returns his attention to the road. “yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dean said. Dean glances at Sam and Laci looks out the back window. “we’ll take you home.” Dean said. Sam turns the flashlight off. They continue to drive on.

Apartment

    They pull up in the front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Laci gets out of the car. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window. “call me if you guys find him.” Sam said. Dean nods. “and maybe i can meet up with you guys later, huh?” Sam asks. “yeah. Alright.” Dean said. Laci gives Sam a hug and gets into the passenger seat. Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans over the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. “Sam?” Dean said. Sam turns back. “you know we made one hell of a team back there.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Sam said. Dean drives off. Sam watches them go and sighs.

Inside Apartment

    Sam lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet. “Jess?” Sam calls out. He closes the door. “you home?” Sam asks. Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads ‘missed you! love you!’, next to a National Geographic. Sam picks up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes and flops onto his back. Blood drips onto Sam’s forehead, then another; he flinches and opens his eye. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly. “No!” Sam yells out. Jess bursts into flames; the fire spreads across the ceiling. The twins kicks the front door open. “Sam!” they yell in unison. Sam raises one arm to shield his face. “Jess!” Sam yells. The twins come running into the bedroom. “Sam! Sam!” they yell in unison. The twins look up and sees Jess. “No! No!” Sam yells out. Dean and Laci grabs Sam off of the bed and they bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way. “Jess! Jess! no!” Sam yells out. Flames engulf the apartment.

After The Fire

Dean and Laci looks on, then they turn to walk back to the impala. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, the sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk. “we got work to do.” Sam said. Sam shuts the trunk.


	3. Wendigo

Blackwater Ridge

Lost Creek, Colorado

    Two tents are set up near a fire. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two young men, Brad and Gary, are playing head to head handheld video games. “Dude you’re cheating.” Brad said. “No,you just suck.” Gary said. Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third young man named Tom Collins, records a video message on his cell phone. “hey Haley, day six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge.” Tom said. Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind Tom, too fast to be identifiable as more than ‘something dark’; the screen on Tom’s phone, displaying the video as he records it, caught it. “we’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” Tom said. Tom stops recording and sends the message. Brad closes his game system and tosses it aside. Gary stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at Brad, who is getting up and unzipping the tent. “Hey, where ya goin’? My moment of victory.” Gary said. “nature calls.” Brad said. Brad goes out and zips up the tent. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. Brad looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. Brad shake his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls. Inside To’s tent, Tom who is reading Joseph Campbell’s The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears Brad scream. Inside Gary’s tent, Gary hears the same and rolls over. “Brad?” Gary said. Tom sits up. “Gary, what’s goin’ on?” Tom asks. Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls Gary out of the tent. He Screams. Tom turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of Tom’s tent. Tom looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open the tent  and Tom screams.

Cemetery

Palo Alto, California

Birds chirp. Sam is wearing a suit and tie carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery. Sam sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads ‘Jessica Lee Moore’, ‘Beloved Daughter’, ‘January 24th 1984-November 2nd 2005’. There is a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her nae, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy  and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe. Sam looks between the gravestand and the flowers. “I, uh..” Sam said. He laughs. “you always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh..” he said. Sam looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone. “Jess...oh God…” he said. Sam kneels to set the flowers down. “I Should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.” he said. Sam leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs Sam by the wrist.

Impala

    Sam jerks awake. It is 10 November 2005, he is riding shotgun next to Dean while Laci was in the back seat behind the driver, Foreigner’s ‘Hot-blooded’ is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred. Sam blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean looks over, concerned. While Laci looks at Sam from the back seat with a sympathetic and concerned look. “you okay?” Dean asks. Sam glances over and away. “yeah, I’m fine.” Sam said. Dean nods his head. “another nightmare?” Laci asks. Sam clear his throat. “you wanna drive for a while?” Dean asks. Sam laughs. “Dean, you’re whole life you never once asked me that. I thought that you and Laci were the only ones to drive.” Sam said. “just thought you might want to. Never mind.” Dean said. “Look you two, You’re worried about me.” Sam said. “I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay.” he said. “mm-hm.” the twins said. Sam grabs the map. “Alright, where are we?” Sam asks. “we are just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean said. Sam folds the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111. “you guys know what?” Sam asks. “maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.” Sam said. “Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-” Laci said. “we gotta find dad first.” Sam said. “Dad disappearing-” Dean said. “-and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it’s no coincidence.” Laci said. 

    “dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do.” Dean said. “it’s weird, you two.” Sam said. “these coordinates he left us.” Sam said. “this Blackwater Ridge.” Sam said. “what about it?” Dean asks. “there’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” Sam said. Sam puts down the map. “why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” he asks. They drive past the National Forest sign that says, ‘Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest’.

Ranger Station

    The impala is parked next to a sign that says ‘RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest’. 

Inside The Ranger Station

    “So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.” Sam said. Sam looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled ‘BLACKWATER RIDGE’. Dean looks at the decorations. Laci was looks at the pictures on the wall. it’s cut off by these canyons here,, rough terrain, dense forest, abandon silver and gold mines all over the place.” Sam said.  “you two, check out the size of this freaking bear.” Laci said. Sam looks over. Dean and Laci are looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam comes to stand next to the twins. “and a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.” Sam said. A forest ranger named Ranger Wilkinson walks up behind them; when he speaks, Dean, Laci, and Sam whip around, startled. “You three aren’t planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” the Ranger said. “oh, no, sir, we’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.” Sam said. Sam and Laci laughs a little. Dean grins and raises a fist. “Recycle, man.” Dean said. “bull.” the Ranger said. Sam’s and Laci’s eyes flick to Dean, who doesn’t move. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, right?” the Ranger said. Laci considers. “yes, yes, we are, Ranger-” Laci said. Laci checks the Ranger’s name tag. “Wilkinson.” she said. “Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” the Ranger said.

    Laci shakes her head. “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I’m sure her brother’s just fine.” the Ranger said. “we will. Well that Haley girl’s quite a pistol, huh?” Dean said. “That is putting it mildly.” the Ranger said. “Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.” Dean said. The Ranger eyes Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows. 

Outside The Rangers Station

    Dean, Laci, and Sam leave the ranger station. Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughing. “what are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asks. “what do you mean?” Dean ask. “the coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl.” Sam said. Dean, Laci, and Sam stop on the opposite sides of the impala. “I don’t know, maybe we should know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it?” Laci said. There was a pause between the three siblings. “What?” Sam asks. “since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?” Dean asks. “Since now.” Sam said. Sam turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard. “really.” the twins said in unison. Dean goes around the car while Laci gets in the back seat.

Collins House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal Haley Collins. “You must be Haley Collins. I’m Dean, this is Laci and Sam, we’re, ah, we’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.” Dean said. Haley hesitates. “lemme see some ID.” Haley said. Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name ‘Samuel Cole’ and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dean, who smile. Haley opens the door. “come on in.” She said. “Thanks.” Dean said. The door swings open; Haley catches sights of the impala. “that yours?” Haley asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. Laci and Sam is looking back at the impala. “nice car.” Hayley said. Hayle turns to lead Dean, Laci, and Sam into the kitchen, where Ben Collins is sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns his head to mouth something to Laci and Sam, who rolls their eyes.

Kitchen

    “So if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something’s wrong?” Laci asks. Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table. “he checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven’t heard anything in over three days now.” Haley said. “well maybe he can’t get cell reception.” Sam said. “He’s got a satellite phone, too.” she said. “could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asks. “He wouldn’t do that.” Ben said. Den eyes Ben. Ben looks away and Haley puts more food on the table. “our parents are gone. It’s just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.” Haley said. “can I see the pictures he sent you?” Laci asks. “yeah.”  Haley said. On a laptop, Haley pulls up pictures. “That’s Tommy.” she said. Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video. “Hey Haley, day six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” Tom said. Laci spots the shadow flicking past. “Well, we’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.” Dean said. “Then maybe I’ll see you there. Look, I can’t sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I’m heading out in the morning and I’m going to find Tommy myself.” Haley said. “I think I know how you feel.” Dean said. “hey, do you mind forwarding this to me?” Laci asks. “Sure.” Haley said.

Bar

    Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. Sam, Laci, and Dean sit down at a table. “So, Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam said. Laci opens John’s journal. “any before that?” Dean asks. Laci pulls out a newspaper articles to show Dean and Sam. “Yeah in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.” Laci said. Dean reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

Grizzly Bear Attacks!

UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA

HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES’

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing (...)

Sam pulls out his laptop. “and again in 1959 and again before that in 1939.” Sam said. Sam opens the laptop, which already has a window open to Tom’s video. Laci sent the video to Sam earlier. “Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here’s a clincher. I had Laci send me the video. And I downloaded that guys Tommy’s video to the laptop. Check this out.” Sam said. Sam pulls up the video and goes through the three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen. “do it again.” Dean said. Sam repeats the frames. “That’s three frames. that’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Laci said. Laci hits Sam and Sam looks up. “Told you something weird was going on.” Laci said. “Yeah.” Sam said. He closes the laptop. “I got one more thing.” Sam said. Sam hands over another newspaper article. “In ’fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.” Sam said. The twins look at The Lost Creek Gazette. “Is there a name?” Dean asks.

Shaw House

    An old man named Mr. Shaw, talks to Dean, Laci and Sam while leading them inside his house. Shaw has a cigarette in his mouth. “Look Rangers, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-” Mr. Shaw said. Sam interrupts. “Grizzly? That’s what attacked them?” Sam said. Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out and nods. “The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asks. There was a pause. “We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.” Laci said. Shaw sits down. “You won’t believe me. Nobody ever did.” Shaw said. Laci sits down across from Shaw. “Mr. Shaw, what did you see?” She aks. Shaw pauses. “Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.” he said. “It came at night?” Laci asks. Shaw nods his head. “got inside your tent?” she asks. “It got inside our cabin. I was asleep in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.” Shaw said.

    “It killed them?” She asks. “dragged them off into the night.” he said. “why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.”  he said. There was a pause his hands go to his shirt collar. “did leave me this though.” he said. He opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Dean, Laci and Sam looks at them. “There’s something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.” Shaw said.

Later

    The twins and Sam walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side. “Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors.  If they want inside, they just go through the walls.” Dean said. “so it’s probably something else, something corporeal.” Sam said. “Corporeal? Excuse me professor.” Dean said. “shut up. So what do you think Laci?” Sam said. “the claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we’re talking about, we’re talking about a creature, and it’s corporeal. Which means we can kill it.” she said.

Parking Lot

    Dean opens the trunk of the impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. Sam and Laci leans in. “we cannot let that Haley girl go out there.” Sam said. “oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can’t go into the woods because of a big scary monster?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. Dean looks at Sam. “Her brother’s missing, Sam. She’s not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean said. Dean picks up the duffel. “Finding dad’s not enough?” Sam asks. Sam slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk. “Now we gotta babysit too?” Sam said. The twins stares at Sam. “What?” Sam asks. “Nothing.” the twins said in unison. He throws the duffel bag at Sam and the twins walk off. Sam stares after them.

Forest

    A man named Roy was talking to Haley and Ben while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks. “I’ll tell you again, I don’t think Ben should   come.” Roy said. “Roy-” Haley said. “Look, you’re paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben’s safest at home.” Roy said. The impala pulls up. Roy, Haley, and Ben stare. Haley shakes her head. Sam, Dean, and Laci get out of the car. Sam opens the back door of the impala and pulls out the duffel bag. “you guys got room for three more?” Laci asks. “Wait, you want to come with us?” Haley asks. “who are these guys?” Roy asks. “Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.” Haley said. Sam heads past everyone. Laci went to follow him. “You’re rangers?” Roy asks. “That’s right.” Dean said. “and you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Haley asks. Dean looks down at himself. “Well, sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.” Dean said. Dean heads past Haley. “what, you think this is funny? It’s dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.” Roy said. Sam and Laci turns back. “Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that’s all.” Dean said. He heads past SAm and Laci. 

Mine

    

    A mine shaft lets in light. To and Gary are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with the. Growling. Gary spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. Tommy does his best to turn away and does closes his eyes tightly as Gary yells.

Forest

    The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Laci, Haley, Ben, and Sam bringing up the rear. “Roy, you said you did a little hunting.” Laci said. “Yeah, more than a little.” Roy said. “Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean asks. “Mostly buck, sometimes bear.” he said. Dean and Laci passes Roy. “Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Laci asks. Roy grabs Dean and Laci. Sam looks on. “whatcha doing, Roy?” Dean asks. Roy grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean and Laci had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed. “you two should watch where you’re stepping. Rangers.” Roy said. Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead. “It’s a bear trap.” Laci said. They hike on. “You didn’t pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers.” Haley said. Haley grabs Dean’s arm. Laci stops as well. “so who the hell are you?” Haley asks. Ben goes past Haley Dean and Laci. Dean looks at Laci and nods his head as if to tell Laci to go. Laci walks to where Sam was. Sam looks at Dean, who indicates with his expression that Sam and Laci’s to go on by. Sam and Laci obey’s. Dean watches them go for a moment. “Sam Laci and I are siblings, and we’re looking for our father. He might be here, we don’t know. I just figured that you and me, we’re in the same boat.” Dean said. “Why didn’t you just tell me that from the start?” Haley asks. “I’m telling you now. ‘sides, it’s probably the most honest I’ve ever been with a woman...ever. Besides my sister. So we okay?” Dean said. There was a pause between the two. “Yeah, okay.” Haley said. “And what do you mean I didn’t pack provisions?” Dean asks. Dean pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. Haley waits a moment, then follows.

Later

    Roy leads the way, followed by Sam, Laci, Ben, Haley, and Dean. “This is it. Blackwater Ridge.” Roy said. Sam heads past Roy. “What coordinates are we at?” Sam asks. Roy pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35 45.383, W 111 00.55. “thirty-five and minus one-eleven.” Roy said. Dean and Laci comes up to Sam. They listen. “You hear that?” Dean asks. “Yeah. Not even crickets.” Laci said. “I’m gonna take a look around.” Roy said. “you shouldn’t go off by yourself.” Sam said. “That’s sweet. Don’t worry about me.” Roy said. ‘This ass hat doesn’t know what he’s getting into.’ Laci thought to herself. Roy waves his gun and pushes between Dean and Sam to retake the lead. Laci sticks her tongue out. Dean turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up. “Alright, everybody stays together. Let’s go.” Dean said.

Campsite

    Sam, Dean, Laci, Ben, and Haley are looking around near a large rock. “Haley! Over Here!” Roy yells. Haley runs towards Ro’s voice, followed by the others. They come to a halt. “Oh my god.” Haley said. The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered. “Looks like a grizzly.” Roy said. Dean and Haley look around. “Tommy?” Haley calls out. Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite. “Tommy!” she calls out again. Laci moves to catch up with Haley. “shh.” Laci said. “Tommy!” Haley calls out again. “Shh-hh-hh!” Laci said. “why?” Haley asks. “Something might still be out there.” Laci said. “Laci!” Dean and Sam calls out. Laci goes over to her two brothers, snapping a stick, and crouches down next to them. “The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vansh. That’s weird.” Dean said. The three siblings stands up. “I’ll tell you what, that’s no skinwalker or black dog.” Dean said.Dean goes back to the campsite and Laci and Sam follows behind. Haley picks up To’s cellphone; it’s bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to her. “Hey, he could still be alive.” Dean said. Haley gives Dean a look. “Help! Help!” Somebody yells. Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter. “Help! Somebody!” somebody yells again. They find no one. “It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn’t it?” Haley said. 

    They listen. “everybody back to camp.” Sam said. Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing. “Our packs.” Haley said. “So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy said. “what the hell is going on?” Haley asks. “It’s smart. It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Laci said. “You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear.” Roy said. Sam goes over to Dean and Laci. I need to speak with you two. In private.” he said. Sam, Laci and Dean head a little ways away from the group. “good. Let me see dad’s journal.” Sam said. Dean hands it over. Sam opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page. “alright check that out.” Sam said. Sam points to a First Nations-style drawing of a figure. “Oh come on.” Laci said. “Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I’ve never even heard of on this far west.” Dean said. “Think about it you two, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” Sam said. 

“Great.” the twins said in unison. Dean takes out his pistol. “well then this is 

useless.” he said. Sam gives Dean back John’s journal and heads past the twins, stopping for a moment. “we gotta get these people to safety.” Sam said.

    Back at the campsite, Sam addresses the group. “alright , listen up, it’s time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.” he said. “what?” Haley asks. “Kid, don’t worry. Whatever’s out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy said. “It’s not me I’m worried about. If you shoot this thing, you’re just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.” Sam said. “One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders.” Roy said. “relax.” the twins said. “we never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I’m trying to protect you.” Sam said. Roy steps right into Sam’s space. “You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.”Roy said. “yeah? It’s a damn near perfect hunter. It’s smarter than you, and it’s gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” Sam said. Roys laughs, “you know you’re crazy, right.” he said. “yeah? you ever hunt a wen-” Sam said. The twins pushes Sam. “Roy!” Haley said. “chill out.” Laci said. “stop. stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I’m not leaving here without him.” Haley said. They was a long pause. “It’s getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” Dean said.

    “how?” Haley asks. The group has built a campfire, and the twins drows something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire. “one more time, that’s-” Haley said. “Anasazi symbols. It’s for protection. The wendigo can’t cross over them.” Laci said. Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. “Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” Dean said. Dean and Laci heads over and sits next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. “you wanna tell us what’s going on in that freaky head of your?” Laci said. “Laci-” Sam said. “No, you’re not fine. You’re like a powder keg, man, it’s not like you. I’m supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” Dean said. They was a pause between the three. “Dad’s not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?” Sam said. “yeah, you’re probably right. Tell you the truth, we don’t think dad’s ever been to Lost Creek.” Laci said. “Then let’s get these people back to town and let’s hit the road. Go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?” Sam said. “This is why.” Dean said. He comes around to where he is in front of Sam and Laci and holds up John’s journal. “This book. This is dad’s single most valuable possession- everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he’s passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.” Dean said. 

    Sam just shakes his head. Laci understood what Dean was saying. “that makes no sense. Why doesn’t he just- call us? Why doesn’t he- tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?” Sam said. “We dunno. But the way we seen it, dad’s giving us a job to do and we intend to do it.” Laci said. “Dean, Laci...no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica’s killer. It’s the only thing I can think about right now.” Sam said. “Okay, alright, Sam we’ll find them, we promise. Listen to me. You’ve got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can’t keep it burning over the long haul. It’s gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.” Dean said. Sam looks down, then back up. How do you and Laci do it? How does dad do it?” Sam asks. The twins look over at Haley and Ben. “Well for one, them.” Laci said. Sam looks over at Haley and Ben. “We mean, We figure our family’s so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.” Dean said. Sam looks back at the twins. Laci moves to stand next to Dean. “I’ll tell you what else helps.” Laci said. Sam looks at Laci. “Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can.” she said. Sam smiles at the twins. A twig snaps. “Help me Please.” the Wendigo yells. Dean readies his gun. “help.” the wendigo yells again. Sam and Laci shines their flashlights about. “He’s trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.” Dean said. “Inside the magic circle?” Roy asks. “Help! Help me!” the Wendigo yells.

    Growling. Roy points his gun at the sound. “Okay, that’s no grizzly.” Roy said. “ya think.” Laci said. Haley talks to Ben. “It’s okay. You’ll be alright, I promise.” she said. Something rushes past. Haley shrieks. “It’s here.” Sam said. Roy shoots at the rustling, then again. “I hit it.” Roy said. Roy goes to see what he hit. “Roy, no. Roy.” Dean said. Dean turns to Haley and Ben. “Don’t move.” he said. Haley’s holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. The twins and Sam run after Roy. “it’s over here! It’s in the tree!” Roy said.The wendigo reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy’s neck. “Roy!” the twins yell in unison. Sam shines the flashlight around. 

Campsite

Day Time

    Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John’s journal and playing with a lanyard. The twins, Haley, and Ben are among the tents. “I don’t...I mean these types of thing, they aren’t supposed to be real.” Haley said. “I wish we could tell you different.” Laci said. “How do we know it’s not out there watching us?” Haley asks. “we don’t. But we’re safe for now.” Dean said. “How do you guys know about this stuff?” Haley asks. There was a pause while Laci considers. “Kind of runs in the family.” she said. Sam comes over. “hey.” he said. Haley stands up. “So we’ve got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.” Sam said. “Well hell you know Laci and I are in.” Dean said. Sam shows the wendigo page of John’s journal to Haley and Ben. “‘Wendigo’ is a Cree Indian word. It means ‘evil that devours’.” Sam said. “They’re hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter.” Laci said. “How’s a man turn into one of those things?” Haley asks. Dean picks up a couple things up off the ground. “Well, it’s always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.” Dean said. “Like the Donner party.” Ben said. “Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.” Sam said. 

    “If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You’re always hungry.” Laci said. “so if that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Haley asks. “You’re not gonna like it.” Dean said. The twins glance at Sam, then back to Haley. “Tell me.” Haley said. “More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it’s awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brothers alive, it’s keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.” Dean said. “And then how do we stop it?” Haley asks. “Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-” Laci said. Laci holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth that Dean picked up. “we gotta torch the sucker.” she said. Dean hands Laci the bags of peanut M&M’s. The twins leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in Laci’s hand. Haley follows then Ben, then Sam. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.  Sam is leading the group now. “Dean Laci.” he said. The twins catches up. “what is it?” Laci asks. The three siblings look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere. “You know, I was thinking,those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.” Sam said. Growling. The twins and Sam whip around. Trees rustle.

    Haley is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; Roy’s corpse lands where she’d stood. Laci examines Roy as Sam and Dean goes over to Haley. “You okay? You got it?” Sam asks. “His neck is broken.” Laci said. Sam helps Haley up. Then there was more growling. “Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!” Dean said. Everybody takes off. Ben falls Sam and Dean hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and three. “Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.” Dean said. Laci and Haley stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. Haley screams. “Haley?” Ben said. Dean and Sam stops running and picks up Laci’s molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. “Laci!” the brothers yell.

Forest

    “If it keeps it’s victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asks. “Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it.” Sam said. “pissed it off.” Dean said. Ben finds a trail of peanut M&M’s and picks one up. “They went this way.” he said. Dean and Sam catches up to Ben, who hands over the M&M. The two brothers laugh. “It’s better than breadcrumbs.” Sam said. Dean tosses the M&M away. Dean, Sam, and Ben follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign the says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. The two Winchester brothers look at Ben, shrugs, and goes inside. Ben follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

Mine

    Dean and Sam shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; Dean and Sam shuts the lights off and Sam pulls Ben against the wall. The wendigo comes towards them. Dean covers Ben’s mouth before he can scream. The wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing. Dean, Sam, and Ben keep going. The floorboards creak and Dean, Sam, and Ben fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spots them and leaps backward. “hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Dean said. Dean, Sam, and Ben look up; Laci and Haley are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Dean and Sam runs to Laci and Ben to Haley. “Laci!” Sam said. “Haley wake up.” Ben said. Dean grabs Laci and shakes her. “Laci!” Dean said. Laci opens her eyes. “Hey, you okay?” Sam asks. Laci winces. “yeah.” she said. “Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up.” Ben said. Dean cuts Laci down and Ben takes care of Haley. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. Laci makes pained noises. “you sure you’re alright?” Sam asks. Laci grimaces. “Yeah. Yep. Where is he?” Laci said. “he’s gone for now.” Dean said. Haley divests herself of the ropes. She stands up and spots Tom still hanging and starts crying. 

    “Tommy.” Haley said. Haley touches Tom’s cheek. Tom’s head jerks up. Haley jumps back and shrieks. She turns to Sam. “Cut him down.” Haley said. Sam cuts Tom down. “We’re gonna get you home.” Haley said. The stolen supplies are piled up in the corner. Dean picks up flare guns. “Check it out.” Dean said. “Flare guns. Those’ll work.” Laci said. Sam grins. Dean laughs and twirls the guns. They head down a tunnel, Dean, Laci, and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping. Growling. “looks like someone’s home for supper.” Dean said. “We’ll never outrun it.” Haley said. Dean looks back at the others. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean said. “Yeah, I think so.” Sam said. “I’m your twin sister of course I know what you’re thinking.” Laci said. “Alright, listen to me. Stay with Laci and Sam. They’re gonna get you out of here.” Dean said. “what are you gonna do?” Haley asks. Dean winks and starts walking and yelling. “Chowtime, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that’s right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.” Dean yells.The rest of Dean’s word was indistinct. Laci and Sam waits until Dean is a safe distance away. “Alright, come on! Hurry!” Laci said.The Collinses follow Laci and Sam down the tunnel. “Hey you want some white meat bitch! I’m right here.” Dean said. 

    Sam, Laci, Haley, Ben, and Tom hurry down a tunnel. Growling. Sam points the gun at it, then lower the gun and turns towards Laci and the Collinses. “Get him out of here.” Sam said. “Sammy, no” Laci said. “Sam, no” Haley said. “Go! Go! Go!” Sam said. “Come on, Haley.” Ben said. Laci stays where she is. Haley and Ben help Tom along the mine tunnel. Laci stands next to Sam. “Do you have to be stubborn?” He asks. “hell yeah.” she said. Sam holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. “Come on. Come on.” Sam said. Growling. Sam turns: the wendigo is right in his and Laci’s face. Sam shoots and misses, then him and Laci runs after the Collinses. “Sam! Laci!” Haley said. Laci and Sam catches up. “Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.” Laci said. They run to the end of the tunnel, the wendigo right behind them. “Get behind me.” Sam said. Sam is large enough to hide all three Collinses. Laci stands next to her brother to help him protect the Collinses. The wendigo approaches, taking its time. Dean comes up behind the wendigo. “Hey!” Dean yells. The wendigo turns. Dean shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the wendigo goes up in flames. “Not bad, huh?” Dean said. Laci and Sam grins.

Ranger Station

Nighttime

    

    An ambulance loads up Tom. Two police officers interview Ben; Sam stands behind Ben. “And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” the officer asks. “ That’s when it circled around the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.” Ben said. Sam nods his head. ‘Alright, we’ll go after it first thing.” the officer said. Haley talks to Laci. Both of them have been patched up. Dean walks over to his sister and Haley. “So I don’t know how to thank you.” Haley said. Dean smirks lasciviously. Haley siles despite herself. “Must you cheapen the moment?” Haley asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. A paramedic comes up to Haley. “you riding with your brother?” the paramedic asks. “Yeah.” Haley said. The paramedic heads back to the ambulance. Haley turns to Ben. “Let’s go.” she said. Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley kisses Dean on the cheek and give Laci a hug. “I hope you guys find your father.” she said. Haley and Ben head for the ambulance. “Thanks, Sam.” Haley said. Haley and Ben climb in the ambulance with Tom, who is shirtless and bandaged. Sam sits on the impala’s hood with Dean and Laci in the middle of them. “Close her up.” a paramedic said. A third paramedic closes the ambulance doors. “Man, I hate camping.” Dean said. “me too.” Laci and Sam said in unison. Noises of the ambulance driving away with the sirens on. “Sam you know we’re going to find dad, Right?” Laci said. “Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I’m driving.” Sam said. Dean tosses Sam the keys. Sam, Dean, and Laci get in the car, slamming the door almost in sync. The car starts and drives off.


	4. Dead in the Water

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin

    Will Carlton sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, Bill Carlton is sitting at the able reading the newspaper. Sophie Carlton comes through the room. Sophie kisses her father on the cheek. “Morning daddy.” Sophie said. “Morning, sweet

heart.” Bill said. Sophie goes to get something out of the refrigerator. “All these workouts, Soph, I don’t know. Guys don’t like buff girls.” Will said. “Yeah, well, girls don’t like guys who still live at home.” Sophie said. Will drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter. “ha ha ha.” Will said. “ha ha.” Sophie said. Sophie opens the door to leave. “Be careful.” Bill said. “I will.” Sophie said. Sophie closes the door.

Lake

    Sophie stands on the dock, looking at the lake. Will watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She  keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. Someone approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles then nothing.

Restaurant

    A truck goes pat a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE Lynnwood INN. The impala is parked in front. There is a mostly empty plates in front of Dean and Laci. Dean is circling obituaries in a newspaper. Laci is looking at a newspaper as well. Laci circles an obituary the reads: CARLTON, SOPHIE the Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]  

    An attractive waitress, whose name tag says Wendy, approaches the twins. “Can I get you two anything else?” Wendy asks. Dean looks up and grins around the pen he’s chewing on. Laci smiles while still looking at the newspaper. Sam comes over and sits down. “Just the check, please.” he said. “Okay.” Wendy said. Wendy walks away. Dean drops his head, then looks at Sam. “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” Dean said. Dean points to Wendy walking away; she’s wearing short shorts. “That’s fun.” Dean said. Sam looks at him. Laci hands Sam the newspaper. “Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.” she said. “A funeral?” Sam asks. “Yeah, it’s weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closer or whatever.” Laci said. 

    “closer? what closure? People don’t just disappear, Laci. Other people just stop looking for them.” Sam said. “Something you want to say to us?” Dean asks. “The trail for dad. It’s getting colder every day.” Sam said. “Exactly. So what  we supposed to do?” Laci asks. “I don’t know. Something. Anything.” Sam said. “You know what Laci and I are sick of this attitude. You don’t think we want to find dad as much as you do?” Dean said. “Yeah, I know you guys do, it’s just-” Sam said. “Laci and I are the ones that’s been with him every single day for the past two years, while you’ve been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?” Dean said. Sam rolls his eyes. “roll your eyes again and I’ll smack them into the back of your head.” Laci said. Wendy walks by distracting Dean. “Alright, Lake Manitoc. Hey!” Sam said. Dean returns his attention to Sam and Laci. “huh?” Dean asks. “How far Laci?” Sam asks.

Lake Manitoc

    The impala drives pat a sign that reads ‘Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI.’ The impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. The engine of the impala stops. Dean knocks on the door. Will Carlton opens the door. “Will Carlton?” Laci asks. “Yeah, that’s right.” Will said. “I’m Agent Fisher, this is Agent Ford, and Agent Hamil.” Laci said. “We’re with the US Wildlife Service.” Dean said. Dean hold up an ID. Bill Carlton is sitting on a bench on the dock. Will brings Sam, Dean, and Laci around to see him. “She was about one hundred yards out. That’s where she got dragged out.” Will said. “And you’re sure she didn’t just drown?” Laci asks. “Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer.” Will said. “She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her out bathtub.” Will said. “So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asks. “No, that’s what I’m telling you.” Will said. “Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Sam asks. “No. Again, she was really far out there.” Will said. “You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean asks. “No, Never. Why? Why, what do you think’s out there?” Will said. We’ll let you know as soon as we do.” Laci said. Dean heads back to the car. While Laci and Sam didn’t move. “What about your father?” Sam asks. Dean stops and turns back. 

    “Can we talk to him?” Laci asks. Will turns to look at Bill, then turns back. “Look, if you don’t mind, I mean... he didn’t see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.” Will said. “We understand.” Sam said. Sam, Dean, and Laci goes to the car. 

Police Station

    A Sheriff named Jake Devins talks to the three siblings. “Now, I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Jake asks. “You sure it’s accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” Sam said. “Like what?” Jake asks. They walk into Jake’s office. Jake motions to chairs in front of his desk. “Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.” Jake said. Sam, Dean, and Laci sits down. “There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.” Jake said. “Yeah.” Dean said and laughs. “Right.” Dean said. Sam and Laci glances at Dean. “Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still-” Jake said. He sits down at his desk. “We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.” Jake said. “That’s weird, though, I mean that’s, that’s the third missing body this year.” Laci said. “I know. These are people in my town. These are people I care about.” Jake said. ‘i know.” Laci said. “Anyway…” Jake said as he sighs. “All this...it won’t be a problem much longer.” Jake said. “What do you mean?” Dean asks. “well, the dam, of course.” Jake said. “Of course, the dam. It’s, uh, it sprung a leak.” Dean said. “It’s falling apart, and the feds won’t give us the grant to repair it, so they’ve opened the spillway. In another six month, there won’t be much of a lake. There won’t be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.” Jake said.

    “Exactly.” Laci said. A young woman named Andrea Barr, taps on the door. “Sorry, am i interrupting?” Andrea asks. Sam, Dean, and Laci stands up. “I can come back later.” Andrea said. “Gentlemen and lady, this is my daughter.” Jake said. Dean shakes andrea’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dean.” he said.

“Andrea Barr. Hi.” she said. “Hi. I’m Laci it’s nice to meet you.” Laci said as she shakes Andrea’s hand. “Hi.” Dean said. “They’re from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.” Jake said. “Oh.” Andrea said. A boy named Lucas Barr, walks in around Andrea. “Oh, hey there.” Laci said. “What’s your name?” Dean asks. Lucas walks away without speaking and Andrea follows. “His name is Lucas.” Jake said. Lucas and Andrea are in the main room. Andrea gives him some crayons out of a box. “Is he okay?” Sam asks. “My grandson’s been through a lot. We all have.” Jake said. Jake stands and goes to the office door. “Well,if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” Jake said. Dean, Sam, Laci, and Jake leave the office. “Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Laci said. “Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It’s about two blocks south.” Andrea said. “Two-would you mind showing us?” Dean asks. Andrea laughs.”You want me to walk you two blocks?” Andrea asks. “Not if it’s any trouble.” Dean said. “I’m headed that way anyway.” Andrea said. Andrea turns to Jake. “I’ll be back to pick up Lucas at three.” she said. Andrea then turns to Lucas. “We’ll go to the park, okay, sweetie?” she said. Andrea kisses Lucas on the head. Dean and Laci waves as they leave. Jake nods. “Thanks again.” Sam said.

Street

    Andrea leads Dean, Laci and Sam along the street. “So, cute kid.” Dean said. “Thanks.” Andrea said. They cross the street. “Kids are the best, hu?” Dean said. Laci shakes her head. Andrea glances at him and ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL. “There it is. Like I said, two blocks.” Andrea said. “Thanks.” Sam and Laci said in unison. Andrea addresses Dean. “Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line.” she said. Andrea leaves, calling back over her shoulder. “Enjoy your stay!” she said. “‘Kids are the best’? You don’t even like kids.” Sam said. “I love kids.” Dean said. “Name three children that you even know.” Laci said. Dean thins and comes up empty. Sam waves a hand and walks into the motel. Laci follows behind. Dean scratches his head. “I’m thinking!” Dean said.

Motel

    Sam is working on his laptop. Dean is going through his clothes and Laci is looking through John’s journal. “So there’s the three drowning victims this year.” Sam said. “Any before that?” Laci asks. “Uh, yeah.” Sam said. Sam has a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12 YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc. “Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it’s picking up its 

pace.” Sam said. Dean tosses an item of clothing onto a bed. “So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asks. “This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.” Sam said. Dean comes over to read over Sam’s shoulder. “Why?” Laci asks. “Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.” Sam said. Sam looks at the Tribune homepage. “Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.” Sam said. Sam scrolls to the comments section of an article. Dean points at it. “Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Dean said. Sam reads from the page. “Christopher Barr, the victim in May.” Sam said. Sam clicks a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. Laci stands up and walks over to look at what Sam was looking at. She looks over Sams other shoulder. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with Lucas. “Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea’s husband, Lucas’s father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chis drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.” Sam said. Sam clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head. “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.” Laci said. “No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.” Dean said.

Park

    Kids are laughing and playing. Andrea sits on a bench and watches Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with soldiers. “Can we join you?” Sam asks. Andrea looks up. Sam, Dean, and Laci are there. “I’m here with my son.” Andrea said. Dean looks over at Lucas. “Oh. Mind if I say hi?” Dean asks. Dean goes over to Lucas. “Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me.” Andrea said. Sam sits next to Andrea and Laci sits next to Sam. “I don’t think that’s what this is about.” Laci said. Dean approaches Lucas. “How’s it going?” Dean asks. Dean kneels down next to the bench where Lucas is coloring; when Lucas doesn’t even look up, Dean picks up on of the toy soldiers. “Oh, I used to love these things.” Dean said. Dean imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down. “So crayons is more your thing? That’s cool. Chicks dig 

artists.” he said. Lucas has a pile of drawings on the bench. Dean takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle. “Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit down and draw with you for a while?” Dean said. Dean picks up a crayon. “I’m not so bad myself.” he said. Dean sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing.

    “you know, I’m thinking you can hear me, you just don’t want to talk. I don’t know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, my twin sister and I saw something.” Dean said. There was a pause. “Anyway. Well, maybe you don’t think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don’t even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.” he said. Dean holds out to Lucas the picture he drew. It’s stick figures. “That’s my family.” he said. Dean points to each person in turn. “That’s my dad. That’s my mom. That’s my geek brother, that’s my twin sister, and that’s me.” he said. There was another pause. ‘Alright, so I’m a sucky artist. I’ll see you around, Lucas.” Dean said. Dean heads back to Sam, Laci, and Andrea. Lucas picks up  the picture. Dean approaches Andrea, Sam, and Laci. “Lucas hasn’t said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad’s accident.” Andrea said. “Yeah we heard. Sorry.” Laci said. Andrea nods her head. “What are the doctors saying?” Sam asks. “That it’s a kind of post-traumatic stress.” Andrea said.

    “That can’t be easy. For either of you.” Sam said. “We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It’s just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…” Andrea said. There was a pause between the four adults. “Kids are strong. You’d be surprised what they can deal with.” Dean said. Lucas leaves the bench, heading for the group. “You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-” Andrea said. Lucas walks up, carrying a picture. “hi Lucas.” Laci said with a smile. “Hey sweetie.” Andrea said. Lucas hands Dean the picture. “Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.” Dean said. It’s a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas heads back to the bench.

Carlton House

    Bill is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. Will approaches him. “Hey, dad? You, you should probably eat something. I’m gonna make some dinner, okay?” Will said. In the kitchen Will washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. Will notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. Will rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn’t drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns and the water drains.

Motel

    Dean is inside the motel room sitting on a bed. Laci opens the door. Her and Sam comes into the motel room. ‘So, We think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.” Sam said. “what do you mean?” Dean asks. Sam and Laci sits on either side of Dean. “We just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.” Laci said. “He drowned?” Dean asks. “Yep. In the kitchen sink.” Sam said. “What the hell? So you’re right, this isn’t a creature. We’re dealing with something else.” Dean said. “Yeah, but what?” Laci asks. “I don’t know.  Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water from the same source.” Dean said. “The Lake.” Sam said. “Yeah.” Dean said. “which would explain why it’s upping the body count. The lake is draining. It’ll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it’s running out of time.” Laci said. “And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.” Dean said. Dean stands up from the bed. “This is gonna happen again soon.” Dean said. Dean sits down on a chair. “And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.” Sam said. “Yeah, it took both of his kids.” Dean said. “And we’ve been asking around. Lucas’s dad, Chris-Bill Carlton’s godson.” Laci said. “Let’s go pay Mr.Carlton a visit.” Dean said.

Lake

    Bill Carlton is sitting on the bench on the dock. “Mr.Carlton?” Laci asks. Bill looks up. Sam, Dean, and Laci approach. “We’d like to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.” Sam said. “We’re from the Department-” Dean said. “I don’t care who you’re with. I’ve answered enough questions today.” Bill said. “Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie’s drowning and Will’s death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family.” Laci said. “My children are gone. It’s...it’s worse than dying. Go away. Please. Bill said. Sam, Dean, and Laci head back to the car. “What do you two think?” Sam asks. “Aw, I think the poor guy’s been through hell. I also think he’s not telling us something.” Dean said. “I agree.” Laci said. Sam leans on the impala and Laci stands next to the car. Dean goes still. “what is it?” Laci asks. “huh.” Dean said. Dean is looking at the Carlton house. “Maybe Bill’s not the only one who knows something.” Dean said. Dean pulls out the picture Lucas brought him, which is of the Carlton house. Dean looks over at Sam and Laci.

Devins/Barr House

    “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Andrea said. “I just need to talk to him.” Dean said. Sam, Dean, and Laci are inside Andrea’s house, talking to her. “Just for a few minutes.” Dean said. “He won’t say anything. What good’s it gonna do?” Andrea said. “Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something’s happening out there.” Sam said. “My husband, the others, they just drowned. That’s all.” Andrea said. “If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go.” Laci said. “But if you think there’s even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.” Dean said.

Lucas’s Bedroom

    Lucas is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. Dean, Andrea, Sam, and Lacci approach the doorway. Dean enters and crouches down by Lucas. “Hey, Lucas. You remember me? I would like for you to meet someone.” Dean said. He motioned for Laci to go in. Laci turns her head to look at Andrea. “Is it okay?” Laci asks. Andrea smiles a little bit and nods her head. Laci walks in and crouches down next to Dean. “Lucas this is my twin sister Laci.” Dean said. “hi Lucas nice to meet you.” she said. Lucas has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.“You know, uh, I wanted to thank you for the last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.” Dean said. Lucas is drawing a person in the water. Dean opens the house picture and puts it down in front of Lucas. “How did you know to draw this? Did you know something ad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod your head yes or no for me.” Dean said. Lucas keeps coloring. “You’re scared. It’s okay. We understand. See, when we was your age, we saw something real bad happen to our mo, and we was scared, too. We didn’t feel like talking, just like you. But see, our mom-we know she wanted us to be brave. We think about that every day. And we do our best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.” Laci said. Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at the twins. He hands Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. “Thanks, Lucas.” Dean said.

Car

    Dean, Sam, and Laci are in the impala, Sam holding  the church picture. “Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.” Dean said. “There are cases-going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.” Sam said. “Whatever’s out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.” Laci said. “Alright, we got another house to find.” Sam said. “The only problem is there’s about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.” Dean said. Sam looks at the picture. “See this church? I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.” Sam said. “Oh, college boy thinks he’s so smart.” Dean said. “You know, um…” Sam said. “What you said about mom…” he added. “You guys never told me that before.” he finishes. “It’s not a big deal.” Laci said. “Oh God, we’re not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?” Dean said.

Church Daytime

Sam, Dean, and Laci approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas’s picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there’s a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam and Laci looks at Dean. The three of them look up and cross the street to the house.

Sweeney House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are inside the house, speaking to an older woman named Mrs.Sweeney. “-but does a little boy live her, by chance? He might wear a blue baseball cap, has a red bicycle.” Dean said. “No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter’s been gone for thirty-five years now.” Mrs. Sweeney said. There’s a picture of Peter on the side table. Mrs. Sweeney sighs. “The police never-I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.” Mrs. Sweeney said. Sam points out to Dean and Laci a number of toy soldiers on a table. “Losing him-you know, it’s...it’s worse than dying.” Mrs. Sweeney said. Dean glances at Sam and Laci. “Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?” Laci asks. “He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.” Mrs. Sweeney said. Dean picks up a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. Dean reads from the back of the picture. “Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, nineteen seventy.” he said.

Lake

    Bill is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake. “You’ve taken everything, everyone. I’ve got nothing left. I didn’t understand. I didn’t believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.” Bill said.

Impala

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are driving. “Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam said. “Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Laci said. “And Bill, the people he loves, they’re all getting punished.” Sam said. “So what if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean said. “What if Bill killed him?” Sam said. “Peter’s spirit would be furious. It’d want revenge. It’s possible.” Laci said.

Carlton House

    The impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. Sam, Dean, and Laci approach the house. “Mr. Carlton?” Sam calls out. An engine roars.

Lake

    Sam, Dean, and Laci go around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat. “Hey, check it out.” Dean said. Sam, Dean, and Laci run to the end of the dock, yelling. “Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” Laci yelled. “Mr. Carlton!” Sam and Dean yelled. Bill ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips Bill’s boat over. It and he vanish.

Police Station

    Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Andrea asks. Sam, Dean, Laci, and Jake Devins walk in the door. Andrea looks over. “Sam, Dean, Laci.” Andrea said. Andrea stands up, putting the ba and container on her chair. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Andrea said. “So now you’re on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?” Jake said. “I brought you dinner.” Andrea said. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t really have the time.” Jake said. “I heard about Bil Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” Andrea said. “Right now we don’t know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.” Jake said. Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs Dean’s arm. “Lucas. hey, what is it?” Dean asks. “Lucas.” Dean said. “Lucas.” Andrea said. “Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay. Hey, Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean said. Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. Lucas doesn’t look away from Dean. Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office. Sam, Dean, and Laci follow. “Okay, just so I’m clear, you see...something attack Bill’s boat, sending Bill-who is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jake said. Dean glances at Sam and Laci. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” Dean said. “And I’m supposed to believe this, even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you’re describing is impossible? And you’re not really Wildlife Service?” Jake said. Dean looks surprised. “That’s right, I checked. Department’s never heard of you three.” Jake said. “See now we can explain that.” Laci said. “Enough. Please. The only reason you’re breathing free air is one of Nill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance. Or, we can chalk up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again.” Jake said. “Door number two sounds good.” Sam said. “That’s the one I’d pick.” Jake said.

Devins/Barr House

Lucas’s Bedroom

    Lucas is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. Andrea walks by his door in a robe. “Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Andrea said. Andrea picks Lucas up.

Impala

Nighttime

    Dean, Sam, and Laci are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The impala doesn’t move. “Green.” Sam said. “What?” Dean asks. “Light’s green.” Laci said. Dean turns right. “uh, the interstate’s the other way.” Sam said. “I know.” Dean said.

Bathroom

Nighttime

    Andrea is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.

Impala

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are in the car. “But Dean Laci, this job, I think it’s 

over.” Sam said. “I’m not so sure.” Dean said. “If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.” Sam said. “Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn’t done? You know, what if we’ve missed something? What if more people get hurt?” Laci said. “But why would you two think that?” Sam asks. “Because Lucas was really scared.” Dean said. “That’s what this is about?” Sam asks. “I just don’t want to leave this town until I know the kid’s okay.” Dean said. “Who are you? And what have you done with our brother.” Sam said. Dean glances at Sam. “Shut up.” he said.

Devins/Barr House

Bathroom

    The bathtub is mostly full and Andrea tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. Andrea starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The was is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.

Hallway

    Lucas pounds on the bathroom door.

Bathroom

    Andrea’s head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. Lucas keeps pounding. Andrea is invisible under the water.

House

    Sam, Dean, and Laci have arrived. “Are you guys sure about this? It’s pretty late, you two.” Sam said. Dean rings the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid. “Lucas? Lucas!” Laci said. Lucas takes off. Dean, Laci, and Sam follow him to the hallway. Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushes him over to Laci and kicks the door. Lucas grabs Dean, so Sam runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She is pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.

Devins/Barr House

Living Room

Day Time

    Dawn is breaking. Sam, Laci and Andrea sit in the living room. Andrea is dry and wearing comfortable clothing. “Can you tell us?” Laci asks. “No.” Andrea said. Dean is looking through notebooks on bookshelves. “It doesn’t make any sense.” Andrea said. Andrea starts crying. “I’m going crazy.” she said. She put her face in her hands. “No, you’re not. Tell us what happened. Everything.” Laci said. “I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.” Andrea  said. “what did it say?” Sam asks. “It said...it said ‘come play with me’.” Andrea said. Andrea sobs. “What’s happening?” Andrea said. Dean pulls out a scrapbook that says ‘Jake-12 years old’ and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to Sam, Laci, and Andrea; he puts the book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37. “do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asks. “What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that’s my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures. She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Peter. Dean looks at Sam and Laci. “Chris Barr’s drowning. The connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.” Laci said. “Bill and the sheriff-they were both involved with Peter.” Sam said. “What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?” Andrea said. Dean looks sideways. “Lucas?” Dean asks. Lucas is staring out the window. “Lucas, what is it?” Laci asks. Lucas opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows. 

“Lucas, honey?” Andre said. Lucas stops and looks at the ground, then at Dean. “You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean said. Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. Dean, Laci, and Sam presumably fetch shovels from the impala, before they start digging. Laci’s shovel clanks against something. They  dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle. “Peter’s bike.” Sam said. “Who are you?” Jake asks. Sam, Dean, and Laci turn around; Jake is there, pointing a gun at them. “Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam said. Sam, Dean, and Laci drop the shovels. “How did you know that was there?” Jake asks. “What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.” Dean said. Andrea sees Jake with the gun aimed at Sam, Dean, and Laci. She talks to Lucas. “Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don’t come out.” Andrea said. Lucas runs off and Andrea goes outside. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Jake said. “you and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That’s what the hell we are talking about.” Laci said. Andrea runs up.

“Dad!” Andrea said. “And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.” Dean said. “It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It’s gonna drown them. And it’s gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. And then, after that, it’s gonna take you, and it’s not gonna stop until it does.” Sam said. “Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake asks. “Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Laci said. “Listen to yourselves, three of you. You’re insane.” Jake said. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what you think of us. But if we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.” Dean said. Lucas didn’t go to his room; he’s outside watching. “Come play with me.” Peter said. Lucas follows the voice. “Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asks. “No. Don’t listen to them. They’re liars and they’re dangerous.” Jake said. “Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me.” Andrea said. Jake does. “Tell me you-you didn’t kill anyone.” Andrea said. Jake looks away. “Oh my God.” Andrea said. “Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank.” Jake said.

Dean glances at Sam and Laci. “Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But Andrea to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It’s not rational.” Jake said. “Alright listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.” Dean said. Andrea turns her head and spots Lucas going down to the lake. She gasps. “Lucas.” Jake yells out. They all run up to the dock. Lucas is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water. “Come play with me.” Peter said. “Lucas!” Dean said. “Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!” Andrea said. A hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops. Peter’s head is visible; Jake recognizes him. Dean, Laci, and Sam keep running to the end of the dock and dive in. “oh my God.” Andrea said. She takes off her jacket to jump in. “Andrea, stay there.” Laci said. “No! Lucas!” she said. “We’ll get him! Just stay on the dock.” Sam said. Sam and Laci dives under again. Dean comes up. A minute later so does Laci and Sam. “Laci?” Dean asks. She shakes her head. “Sam?” Dean asks. He shakes his head. “Lucas where are you?” Andrea asks. Jake takes off his jacket as Sam, Laci, and Dean dive back down. Jake walks in. Andrea looks over. “Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so-I’m so sorry.” Jake said. “Daddy, no!” Andrea yells.

“Peter. Lucas-he’s, he’s just a little boy. Please, it’s not his fault, it’s mine. Please take me.” Jake said. Dean, Laci, and Sam come up for air. “Jake, No!” Dean yells. Peter surface. “Just let it be over!” Jake said. Jake is dragged down. “Daddy! Daddy! No!” Andrea cries out. Dean Laci and Sam dive back down again. “No!” Andrea cries out. Sam and Laci comes up shaking their heads. Andrea mouths ‘no’. Dean comes up holding Lucas, who isn’t moving.

Epilogue

    Dean, Laci, and Sam walk out of the motel. Dean opens the car door. Laci and Sam tosses two duffel bags in. “Look, we’re not gonna save everybody.” Sam said. “I know.” Dean said. “Sam, Laci, Dean.” Andrea said. Andrea walks up with Lucas. “Hey.” the twins said in unison. “We’re glad we caught you. We just,um, we made you lunch for the rode.” Andrea said. Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches. “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.” Andrea said. “Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asks. “Of course.” Andrea said. Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas’s head. “Come on, Lucas, let’s load this into the car.” Dean said. “How are you holding up?” Laci asks. “It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything you know?” Andrea said. Sam sighs. “Andrea, we’re sorry.” Sam said. Andrea shakes her head. “You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.” Andrea said. 

    Dean puts the sandwiches in the car. “Alright, if you’re gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.” Dean said. “Zeppelin rules!” Lucas said. “That’s right. Up top.” Dean said. Dean holds his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliges, grinning. “you take car of your mom, okay?” Dean said. “Alright.” Lucas said. Andrea comes up and kisses Dean. “Thank you.” she said. Dean thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car. “Sam, Laci move your asses. We’re gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” Dean said. Dean gets in the car, then Sam and Laci. Dean starts the engine. Sam, Dean, and Laci smile at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye. Sam, Dean, and Laci drives away and keeps driving on.


	5. Phantom Traveler

Airport

Day Time

    A very nervous man in a suit named George Phelps, sits up. He checks his ticket  and enters the bathroom. “Thank You for flying United Britannia Airlines.” A voice on the intercom said. 

Airport Bathroom

    Phelps is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man comes out of the stall area and dries his hands. “Nervous flyer?” the second man asks. “It’s that obvious, huh?” Phelps said. “You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? twenty thousand to one?” the second man said. Phelps watches him go. “Wow. That’s, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.” Phelps said. Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.

Plane

    “Thanks.” the pilot said. The pilot named Chuck, turns and addresses a flight attendant named Amanda. “Amanda, how are you doing today?” Chuck asks. “I’m doing just fine, Chuck.” she said. Amanda addresses a passenger. “Welcome aboard. 15c towards the back of the plane, on the right.” Amanda said. “Thank you.”

the passenger said. Amanda dresses Phelps. “Have a nice flight sir.” Amanda said. Phelps turns, and Amanda sees that his eyes are completely black, even the white. “Oh, I’m counting on it.” Phelps said. Amanda blinks several times, watching Phelps, and shakes her head. “Um...uh, 11f, that’s the middle of the plane, on…” Amanda said. “thank you.” passenger two said. “...the left.” Amanda said. “In just a few moments our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin…” the Copilot said. Phelps turns to his seat. “Excuse me. Do you know how long we’ve been up?” Phelps asks. “Oh, uh…” the woman next to him said. “about forty minutes.” she said. “Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I’ve got to stretch my legs.” Phelps said. Phelps gets up, squeezes past the woman, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A young man in an aisle seat named Max Jaffey, notices him. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Max said. Phelps turns to look at Max, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane. and the plane goes down. Amanda struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. Max, Chuck, and the copilot already have them on.

Motel Room

Day Time

    Dean is asleep on his stomach and Laci asleep on the couch. As the door opens, Dean and Laci wakes up. Dean slips his hand under his pillow for a weapon. Laci pulled out a gun. As the twins turn to look, they see Sam entering, carrying coffees and pastries. “Morning, sunshines.” Sam said. “What time is it?” Laci asks. “Uh, it’s about five forty-five.” Sam said. “Where does the day go?” Dean asks. Dean sits up, Laci stands up and stretches. “Did you get any sleep last night?” Laci asks. “Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.” Sam said. “Liar. ‘Cause we was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.” Dean said. “Sammy face it you’re busted. So be honest. When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” Laci said. “I don’t know, a little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.” Sam said. “Yeah, it is.” Dean said. “Look, I appreciate your guys concern-” Sam said. “Oh, We’re not concerned about you. It’s your job to keep our asses alive, so we need you sharp.” Dean said. Sam shrugs his shoulders. “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?” Laci asks. Sam hands Laci a coffee and crosses the room. He sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to Dean. “Yeah. But it’s not just her. It’s everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.” Sam said. “You can’t let it. You can’t bring it home like that.” Dean said. “So, what? All this it...never keeps you guys up at night?” Sam asks. The twins shakes their heads. “Never? You two are never afraid?” Sam asks. “No, not really.” Laci said. Sam points to the gun in Laci’s hand and then reaches under Dean’s pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.

    Dean takes the knife back. “That’s not fear.” Dean said. “That is precaution.” Laci said. Dean’s phone rings and he answers it. “Hello?” Dean said. “Dean, it’s, uh, it’s Jerry Panowski. You, Laci, and your dad helped me out a couple of years back.” Jerry said. “Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It’s not back, is it?” Dean said. “No. No. Thank god, no. But it’s something else, 

and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse.” Jerry said. “What is it?” Dean asks. “Can we talk in person?” Jerry asks. Dean eyes Laci and Sam. The two eyes Dean back.

Field

The impala drives along the rode.

Hangar

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Laci, and your dad really helped me out.” Jerry said. “Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam said. “Poltergeist? Man I loved that movie.” a man said. “Hey, nobody’s talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn’t for you two and your dad, I wouldn’t be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?” Jerry said. “Yeah, I was. I’m-taking some time off.” Sam said. “Well, he was really proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” Jerry said. “He did?” Sam asks. “Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing, anyways?” Jerry said. “He’s, um, wrapped up in a job right now.” Laci said. “Well, we’re missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry said. The twins laugh. “No, not by a long shot.” Sam said. “I got something I want you guys to hear.” Jerry said.

Office

    “I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” Jerry said. Jerry puts a CD in a drive. “Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for Untied Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.” Jerry said. “Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia flight 2485-immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message-May be experiencing some mechanical failure…” The recorder plays. There is a loud whooshing sound. “Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they’re saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he’s pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.” Jerry said. “You don’t think it was?” Sam asks. “No, I don’t.” Jerry said. “Jerry, we’re gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.” Laci said. “Alright.” Jerry said. “And, uh, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asks. “The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that indof clearance.” Jerry said. Dean frowns. “No problem.” he said.

Street

    Sam and Laci is waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As Dean exits, an attractive woman enters. “Hey.” the woman said. “Hi.” Dean said. “You’ve been in there forever.” Sam said. Dean holds up three IDs. “You can’t rush perfection.” Dean said. Laci takes one of the IDs. “Homeland Security?” Laci asks. Sam takes the other ID. “That’s pretty illegal, even for us.” Sam said. “Yeah, well, it’s something new. You know? People haven’t seen it a thousand times.” Dean said.They get in the car. “Alright, so, what do you guys got?” Dean asks. “Well, there’s definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam said. “Yeah?” Dean asks. 

“Listen.” Laci said. Sam plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice. “No Survivors!” the voice said. “‘’No Survivors’? What’s that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.” Dean said. “Got me.” Sam said. “I don’t have a clue.” Laci said. “So, what are you two thinking? A haunted flight?” Dean asks. “There’s a long history of spirits and deathomens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.” Laci said. “Mm-hmm.” Dean said. “Or remember flight 401?” Sam said. “Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it  in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.” Dean said. right.” Laci said. “Yep.” Dean said. “Maybe we got a similar deal.” Sam said. “Alright, so, survivors, which one do you guys want to talk to first?” Dean asks. “Third on the list: Max Jaffey.” Laci said. “Why him?” Dean asks. “Well, for one, he’s from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.” Sam said.

    “What makes you guys say that?” Dean asks. “Well, I spoke to his mother.” Laci said. 

Hospital

    The impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL. “And she told me where to find him.” Laci said. 

Garden At Hospital

    Max is walking with a can between Sam and Dean while Laci walks next to Dean. “I don’t understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max said. “Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple of questions…” Dean said. “Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything..unusual?” Laci asks. “Like what?” Max asks. “Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.” Dean said. “No, nothing.” Max said. “Mr. Joffey-” Dean said. “Jaffey.” Max said. “Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean asks. Max nods his head. “Can we ask why?” Laci asks. “I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” Max said. “Uh huh. And that’s what terrified you? That’s what you were afraid of?” Dean said. “I...I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Max said. “See, we think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.” Dean said. “No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.” Max said. “He was seeing things.” Dean said. “It’s okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw. Please.”  Sam said. “There was...this-man. And, uh, he had these...eyes-these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him- or I thought I saw him.” Max said. “What?” Laci asks. “He opened the emergency exit. But that’s...that’s impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There’s something like two tons of pressure on the door.” Max said. “Yeah.” Dean and Laci said in unison. “This man, uh did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?” Sam asks. “What are you, nuts?” Max said. Sam tilts his head to the side. “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.” Max said.

    

Street

    The impala pulls in front of a house. “So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20c.” Sam said. “Hmm. Man, I don’t care how strong you are.” Dean said. Dean, Sam, and Laci gets out of the car. “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.” Laci said. “Not if you’re human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe in human form.” Sam said. “Does that look like a creature’s lair to you guys?” Dean asks. Sam and Laci turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

Phelps House

    

    Dean, Laci, and Sam sit across from Mrs. Phelps. Sam is looking at a framed photograph. ‘This is your late husband?” Sam asks. “Yess, that was my George.” Mrs. Phelps said. “And you said he was a…dentist?” Dean asks. “Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…” Mrs. Phelps said. “How long were you married?” Laci asks. “Thirteen years.” Mrs. Phelps said. “In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” Sam asks. “Well..uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.” Mrs. Phelps said. Dean, Laci, and Sam look at each other.

Outside Phelps House

    Sam, Laci, and Dean come down the stairs out front. “I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam said. “A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that  NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean said. “Okay. But if we’re gonna go that route, we’d better look the part.” Laci said. Dean and Sam exit a store called ‘Mort’s for Style.’ Laci walks out of the store next door. Dean and Sam is wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusts his collar. “Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean said. “I make this suit work.” Laci said. “No, you don’t. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance. And you Laci look like you walked out of an episode of the X-Files.” Sam said. Dean looks down at himself. “I hate this thing.” he said. “Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?” Laci asks. The three siblings get into the impala and Dean starts the impala and Laci was already sitting shotgun while Sam sits in the back seat. 

Storage Warehouse

    They enter the warehouse and show their badges to the security guard, who nods and lets them in. They walk among the plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and put the earbuds in his ears. “what is that?” Sam asks. “It’s an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean said. “Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?” Sam asks. “‘Cause that’s what I made it out of. It’s homemade.” Dean said with a grin. “Yeah I can see that.” Sam said. Dean’s grin disappears. Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets and audible spike. “Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean said. Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand. “What is that stuff?” Laci asks. “One way to find out.” Sam said. Sam scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.

Security Desk of the Storage Warehouse

    Two Agents in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges. “Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn’t enough?” the security guard asks. “What are you talking about?” one of the Agents asks. “Three of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.” the security guard said. The second Agent looks at the first.

Inside the Storage Warehouse

    The Agents and several security guards bust in, guns drawn, and search. Sam, Dean, and Laci hear them coming. The Agents and guards see nothing.

Outside the Storage Warehouse

    Sam, Dean, and Laci peer around the corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. Dean grabs his jacket from the fence. “Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.” Dean said. Dean runs off with Sam and Laci following him.

Airport

    Chuck is sitting nervously in a chair. His co pilot is giving him a pep talk. “Listen, Chuck. It’s like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I’ll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don’t want the wheel, I’ll take over. Look, Chuck, we don’t have to do this today. I’m not trying to rush you.” The co pilot said. “no, the...the waiting is worse.” Chuck said. The co pilot glances over his shoulder. “okay, they’re filling up the tank. The we go.” The co pilot said. The co pilot gets up and leaves. Chuck takes a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exits a vent and rushes into Chuck’s eyes.

Jerry’s Office

    Jerry looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen. “Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.” Jerry said. “You’re sure?” Sam asks. “Take a look for yourself.” Jerry said. There are banging sounds coming from outside of the office. “You effin’ piece of crap.” A an said from outside the office. “If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.” Jerry said. As Jerry leaves, Dean goes over and looks into the microscope. “Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down-” Jerry said. “Hmm. You know, there’s not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.” Dean said. “Demonic Possession?” Laci asks. “It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” Dean said. “If the guy was possessed, it’s possible.” Sam said. “This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it’s one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?” Dean said. “You guys ever heard of something like this before?” Sam asks. “Never.” the twins said.

Airport Tarmac

        The co pilot is waiting by a small plane; Chuck, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Chuck said. The co pilot is confused but laughs and follows Chuck to the airplane.

Plane in Flight

    “How are you feeling?” the co pilot asks. “I feel great.” Chuck said. “You’ll be back flying jumbos before you know it.” the co pilot said. “I hope so. How long we been up?” Chuck asks. “Uh...almost forty minutes.” the co pilot said. “Wow. Time really does fly.” Chuck said. Chuck suddenly dives the plane towards the ground. “What are you doing?” the co pilot asks. Chuck elbows the co pilot in the face. Chucks eyes are black.

Road

    A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then into the ground.

Motel Room

    Dean, Sam, and Laci are in full research  mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on the bed while Laci sits next to him helping him look. “So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.” Sam said. “Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.” Laci said. “Well, that’s not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.” Sam said. “And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean said. The twins get up from sitting on the bed. “Alright, so what? We have a demon that’s evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?” Dean asks. “Yea. You know, who knows how many planes its brought down before this one?” Sam said. Dean snorts and turns away. “What?” Laci and Sam asks in unison. “I don’t know, you two. This isn’t our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don’t want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish dad was here.” Dean said. “Yeah. Us too.” Laci said. Laci’s phone rings and she answers it. “Hello?” she said. “Laci, it’s Jerry.” Jerry said. “Oh, hey, Jerry.” she said. “My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead.” he said. “Wha-Jerry, I’m sorry. What happened?” she said. “He and his buddy went up in a small twin an hour ago. The plane went down.” he said.

    “Where’d this happen?” she asks. “About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth.” he said. “I’ll try to ignore the irony in that.” she said. “I’m sorry?” he asks. “Nothing. Jerry hang in there, alright? We’ll catch up with you soon.” she said. She hangs up the phone and looks at her brothers. “Another crash?” Sam asks. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Laci said. “Where?” Dean and Sam asks. “Nazareth.” she said.

Road

    The impala drives past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.

Jerry’s Office

    Jerry is again looking through a microscope. “Sulfur?” Laci asks. Jerry nods his head. “Well, that’s great. Alright, that’s two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.” Dean said. “With all due respect to Chuck, if that’s the case, that would be good news.” Sam said. “What’s the bad  news?” Laci asks. “Chucks plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.” Sam said. “Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asks. “It’s biblical numerology. You know Noah’s ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.” Dean said. “I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam said. “Any survivors?” Laci asks. “No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?”  Sam said. “‘No Survivors.’” Dean said. Laci thinks about this. “It’s going after all the survivors. It’s trying to finish the job.” she said.

Impala

Nighttime

    Dean is driving while Sam is on the phone and Laci is sitting in the back seat looking out of the window. “Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don’t forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam said. He hangs up. “Alright. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They’re not flying anytime soon.” Sam said. “So our wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.” Laci said. “Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight p.m. It’s her first night back on the job.” Sam said. “That sounds like our luck.” Dean said. “Dean, this is a five hour drive, man even with you behind the wheel.” Laci said. “Call Amanda’s cellphone again, see if we can’t head her off at the pass.” Dean said. “I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off.” Sam said. “God, we’re never gonna make it.” Sam said. “we’ll make it.” Dean said. 

Airport

Nighttime

    Dean, Sam, and Laci rush into the airport and check the departure board. “Right there. They’re boarding in thirty minutes.” Laci said. “Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.” Dean said. Dean picks up a courtesy phone. “Airport services.” a voice on the phone said. “Hi. Gate thirteen.” Dean said. “Who are you calling, sir?” the voice asks. “I’m trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She’s a flight attendant on flight um...flight 4-2-4.” Dean said. 

Gate 13

    “Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.” PA announcer said. Amanda approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.

Airport

    “Come on.” Dean said. “This is Amanda Walker.” Amanda said. “Miss. Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have Karen Walker here.” Dean said. “Karen?” Amanda asks. “Nothing serious, just  a minor car accident, ut she was injured, so-” Dean said. “Wa-Wait, that’s impossible. I just got off the phone with her.” Amanda said. Dean pauses. “You what?” Dean asks. “Five minutes ago. She’s at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?” Amanda said. “Uh, well...there must be some mistake.” Dean said. “And how would you even know I was here?” Amanda asks. Sam and Laci goes around to Dean to try to hear what’s going on. “Is this one of Vince’s friends?” Amanda asks. “Guilty as charged.” Dean said. “Wow. This is unbelievable.” she said. “He’s really sorry.” Dean said. “Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?” Amanda said. “Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so-” Dean said. “No, I’m sorry. It’s too late.” she said. “don’t be like that. Come on. The guy’s a mess. Really. It’s pathetic.” Dean said. “Really?” she asks. “Oh, yeah.” he said. “Look, I’ve got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.” she said. Amanda hangs the phone up. “No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!” Dean said. Amanda heads for the plane, greeting coworkers. “How are you? Hey, Bob.” Amanda said. The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.

Airport Check-In Area

    “Damn it! So close.” Dean said. “Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.” the intercom said. “Alright, it’s time for plan B. We’re getting on that 

plane.” Laci said. “Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.” Dean said. “She’s right. Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we’re right, that plane is gonna crash.” Sam said. “I know.” Dean said. “Okay. So we’re getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I’ll get the tickets. You two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.” Laci said. She looks over at Dean and he is looking at her anxiously. Sam sees the look on Dean’s face. “Are you okay?” Sam asks. “No, not really.” Dean said. “What? What’s wrong?” Sam asks. Laci stays quiet because she thinks it’s best for Dean to tell Sam. “Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…” Dean said. “Flying?” Sam asks. “It’s never really been an issue until now.” Dean said. “You’re joking, right?” Sam asks. “Do I look like I’m joking?” Dean asks. “Sam why do you think we drive everywhere.” Laci said. “Alight. Uh, I’ll go with Laci.” Sam said. “What?” Dean asks. “We’ll do this one on our own.” Laci said. “What are you two, nuts? You said it yourself, the planes gonna crash.” Dean said. “Dean, the three of us can do it together, or Laci and I can do this one ourselves. We’re not seeing a third option here.” Sam said. “Come on! Really? Guys…” Dean said.

Plane

Nighttime

    “Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.” the voice on the intercom said. Dean is in the middle of Laci and Sam in the aisle seats. He was reading the safety card. “Just try to relax.” Sam said. “Just try to shut up.” Dean said. The plane takes off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam and Laci smirk.

Plane in Flight

Dean is leaning back humming to himself. Laci and Sam looks over at him. “You’re humming Metallica?” Sm asks. “Calms me down.” Dean said. “Look, man, we get you’re nervous, alright? But you got to stay focus.” Laci said. “Okay.” Dean said. “I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it’s possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.” Sam said. “Yeah, on a crowded plane. That’s gonna be easy.” Dean said. “Just take it one step at a time, alright? Now, who is it possessing?” Laci said. “It’s usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort  of emotional distress.” Dean said. “Well, this is Amanda’s first flight after the crash. If I were her, I’d be pretty messed up.” Sam said. “Mm-hm.” Dean said. Laci turns to a flight attendant, who is not Amanda. “excuse me. Are you Amanda?” she asks. “No, I’m not.” the flight attendant said. “Oh, my mistake.” Laci said. “Mm-hm.” the flight attendant said. Dean turns his head to look at the back of the plane at Amanda. “Alright, well, that’s got to be Amanda back there, s I’ll go talk to her, and uh, I’ll get a read on her mental state.” Dean said. “What if she’s already possessed?” Sam asks. “There’s a way to test that.” Dean said.

Dean goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary shaped bottle of water. “I brought holy water.” he said. “No.” Laci said and snatches the bottle out of his hand and gave it to Sam who puts it in his hoodie. “I think we can go more subtle. If she’s possessed, she’ll flinch at the name of God.” Sam said. Dean stood up and walked past Laci to the aisle. “Oh. Nice.” Dean said. Dean turns to go. 

“Hey.” Laci said. “What?” Dean asks. “Say it in Latin.” Laci said. “I know.” Dean said. Dean leaves again. “Okay. Hey!” Sam said. Laci let out a little laugh under her breath. “What?!” Dean asks annoyed. “Uh, in Latin, it’s ‘Christo’” Sam said. “Dude, I know! I’m not an idiot!” Dean said. “No you’re a knucklehead.” Laci said. Dean walks away and makes his way to the back of the plane, thumpin a seat once after the plane shakes. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking…” the co pilot said. Amanda is fusing with the drink cart and napkins. “Hi.” Dean said. “Hi. Can I help you with something?” Amanda asks. “Oh, no. I’m just a bit of an uneasy flyer. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.” Dean said. “Oh, it happens to the best of us.” Amanda said. “Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.” Dean said. Amanda lets out a laugh. “You’d be surprised.” she said. “Really? You’re a nervous flyer?” Dean said.

    “Yeah, maybe, little bit.” she said. “How is it that, being a stewardess, you’re scared to fly?” he asks. “Kind of a long story.” she said. “Right. I’m sorry for asking.” Dean said. “It’s okay.” Amanda said. “You ever consider other employment?” Dean asks. “No. Look, everybody’s scared of something. I just, uh...I’m not gonna let it hold me back.” Amanda said. “Huh.” Dean said. “So…” she said. “Christo.” Dean said quietly. “I’m sorry. Did you say something?” she said. Dean  hesitates for a minute. “Christo?” he asks. “I-I didn’t, I didn’t…” she said. “Yeah, nothing. Never mind.” Dean said. He returns to his seat. “Okay.” Amanda said. “Alright, well, she’s got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.” Dean said. “You said Christo?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. “And?” Laci asks. “There’s no demon in her. There’s no demon getting in her.” Dean said. “So, if it’s on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.” Sam said. The plane shakes. “Come on! That can’t be normal!” Dean said. “Hey, hey, it’s just a little turbulence.” Laci said. “Sam, Laci, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I’m friggin’ four.” Dean said. “You need to calm down.” Sam said. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t.” Dean said. “Yes, you can. Or I’ll knock your ass out. Then Sam and I can do this on our own.” Laci said. Dean was still not calmed down yet. “Sammy boy you’re up.” she said. “Dean, listen, if you’re panicked, you’re wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.” Sam said. Dean takes a long, slow breath. “Good. Now, Laci and I found an exorcism in here that we think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.” Sam said. “What do we have to do?” Dean asks. “It’s two parts expels the demon from the victim’s body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.” Laci said. 

    “More powerful?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Laci said. “How?” Dean asks. “Well, it doesn’t need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on it’s own.” Sam said. “Oh. And why is that a good thing?” Dean asks. “Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell for once and for all.” Laci said. “First things first, we got  to find it.” Dean said. Dean walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam suddenly claps him on the shoulder and he jumps. Laci was standing behind Sam. “Ah! Don’t do that.” Dean said. “Anything?” Sam asks. “No nothing. How much time do we got?” Dean asks. “Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.” Laci said. “Maybe the thing’s just not on the plane.” Dean said. “You believe that?” Sam asks. “Well, I will if you two will.” Dean said. Dean looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The co pilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit. “What?” Laci asks. “What is it?” Sam asks. “Christo.” Dean said. The co pilot turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black. The co pilot goes into the cockpit. Dean looks at Sam and Laci. Sam, Dean, and Laci head to the back of the plane towards Amanda. “She’s not gonna believe this.” Sam said. “Twelve minutes, guys.” Dean said. “Oh, hi. Flights not too bumpy for you, I hope.” Amanda said. “Actually, that’s kind of what we need to talk about.” Dean said. Sam closes the curtain. 

    “Um, okay. What can I do for you?” Amanda asks. “Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just time for the whole ‘the truth is out there’ speech tigh now.” Dean said. “Alright, look, we know that you were on flight 2485.” Laci said. Amanda’s smile disappears. “who are you guys?” she asks. “Now, we’ve spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn’t mechanical failure.” Sam said. “We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again.” Dean said. “I’m sorry, I-I’m very busy. I have to go back-” Amanda said. She tries to brush past Laci, who stops her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. We’re not gonna hurt you. Okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He’s dead.” Laci said. “Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?” Amanda said. “He died in a plane crash. Now, that’s two plane crashes in two months. That doesn’t strike you as strange?” Dean said. “I-” Amanda started. “Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn’t. But there’s something wrong with this flight too.” Sam said. “Amanda, you have to believe us.” Laci said. “On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.” Amanda said. “Yes. That’s what we’re talking about.” Sam said. “I don’t understand, what are you asking me to do?” Amanda asks. “Okay. The co pilot, we need you to bring him back here.” Dean said. “Why? What does he have to do anything?” Amanda asks. “Don’t have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?” Laci said.”How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the co

pilot-” Amand started. 

    “Do whatever it takes. Tell him there’s something broken back here, whatever will get him out of the cockpit.” Sam said. “Do you know that I could lose my job if you-” Amanda said. “Okay, well you’re gonna lose a lot more if you don’t help us out.” Dean said. Amanda hesitates. “Okay.” she said. Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the co pilot, who follows her back. Sam pulls out the holy water and hands it to Laci. Dean pulls out John’s journal and hands it to Sam who opens it. “Yeah, what’s the problem?” the co pilot asks. Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth. “Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just going to talk to him.” Amanda said. “We are gonna talk to him.” Laci said. She splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles. “Oh, my god. What’s wrong with him?” Amanda asks. “Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.” Sam said. “Well, I don’t underst-I don’t know-” Amanda said. “Don’t let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda?” Laci said. “Okay. Okay.” Amanda said. Amanda leaves. “Hurry up, Sam. I don’t know how much longer I can hold 

him.” Dean said. “Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-” Sam said. The demon breaks free briefly and hits the three of them until Dean manages to subdue him again. Sa picks up where he left off. Laci splashes him with holy water again. The demon knocks Dean off and he lands onto Laci. The demon pulls the tape off of his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar. “I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she’s burning!” the demon said. Dean recovers and hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned. “Sam!” Laci said.

    Sam recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps Dean pin down the demon, who kicks the book aside. “I got him.” Sam said. The demon exits the co pilot’s body and disappears into a vent. “Where’d it go?” Sam asks. “It’s in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.” Dean said. The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Sam and Laci struggles to retrieve the book as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming. Laci manages to grab the book and hands it to Sam who reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. Various people ask if everyone’s okay. Amanda sighs in relief. Dean comes out from behind the curtain. Sam and Laci stands up.

Epilogue

Airport

Nighttime

    The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (Paramedic, FBI, FAA, etc). The co pilot is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent. “Sir, can you tell me what happened?” the FAA agents asks. “I don’t know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don’t even remember getting on the plane.” the co pilot said. Amanda is being questioned by another agent. “Anything else?” the agent asks. “No, that’s all.” Amanda said. She sees Sam, Dean, and Laci standing across the way and mouths ‘Thank You.’ They nod their heads. “let’s get out of her.” Laci said. The three Winchester siblings head  for the exit. “You okay?” Dean asks. “Dean, Laci it knew about Jessica.” Sam said. “Sam these things, they, they read minds. They lie. Alright? That’s all it was.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. “Come on.” Laci said.

Airport

Daytime

    “Nobody  knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.” Jerry said. Jerry shakes their hands. “Your dad’s gonna be real proud.” Jerry said. “We’ll see you around, Jerry.” Sam said. Dean begins to head off. “You know, Jerry.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Jerry said. “We’ve meant to ask you, how did you get our cell phone numbers, anyway? We’ve only had it for like six months.” Laci said. “Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry said. “What?” Sam asks. “When did you talk to him?” Dean asks. “I mean, I didn’t exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you and Laci a call. Thanks again, guys.” Jerry said. Jerry leaves.

Airport Access

    A plane with a red maple  leaf on the tail flies over head. “This doesn’t make any sense. I’ve called dad’s number like fifty times. It’s been out of service.” Sam said. Laci dials a number. As the voice message begins, she turns it so Sam can hear it too. “This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. Or my daughter Laci. 785-555-0180. They can help.” John said. Sam fumes and gets in the car. Dean and Laci follows and they drive off.


	6. Bloody Mary

Toledo, Ohio

Shoemaker Living Room

    Three girls are laughing gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light. “Okay, your turn, truth or dare?” the first girl said. 

“Truth.” a girl named Lily said. “Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?” the first girl asks. The second girl laughs. “Dare.” Lily said. “Okay, lame. You have to...say ‘Bloody Mary’ in the bathroom.” the first girl said. “Is that the best you can come up with?” Lily asks. “Who’s Bloody Mary?” the second girl asks. “She’s this witch.” the first girl said. “I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash.” Lily said. “It doesn’t matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!” the first girl said. Lily and the second girl jumps. “So why would anyone say it?” the second girl asks. “Because it isn’t real.” Lily said. Lily gets up and the first girl hands her a candle. “No turning on the lights, and remember...three times.” the first girl said.

Shoemaker Bathroom

    Lily opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror. “Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary.” Lily said. The candle flickers. Lily looks at it with a long pause. “Bloody Mary.” Lily said. There was another pause. Then there was a loud noise that made Lily shriek as she pounds on the door.

Hallway

    Lily opens the door and sees the first and second girl laughing. “Scared ya.” the first girl said. “You guys are jerks.” Lily said. “Lily.” a man named Steven said. Lily looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father standing. “Do you mind keeping it down?” Steven asks. “”Sorry, daddy.” Lily said. “Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker.” the first and second girl said. Steven heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors and each has Bloody Mary. 

Upstairs Bathroom

    Steven takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks in the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.

Living Room

    Lily and both girls are giggling together. “You so like him!” the second girl said. Donna, Lily’s older sister, comes in the front door. “Hey, geek. You guys having fun?” Donna asks. “You’re out past curfew.” Lily said. “Thanks, dad.” Donna said. Donna goes upstairs.

Upstairs Hallway

    A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. Donna rounds the corner and sees it, she stops then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, where there was a great deal of more blood. Donna screams.

Stanford Apartment

Nighttime

    Sam lies on the bed, with his eyes closed. Jess is on the ceiling. Blood drips on Sam’s forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her. “Why, Sam? Why, Sam?” Jess asks. “No!” Sam said. Jess bursts into flames. “Why, Sam? Why, Sam?” Jess asks.

Impala

Daytime

    “Sam, wake up.” Laci said. Sam wakes up, confused. He sits up and looks around. He’s sitting shotgun in the impala, which is parked in front of a large building. “I take it I was having a nightmare.” Sam said. “Yeah, another one.” Dean said. “Hey, at least I got some sleep.” Sam said. “You know, sooner or later we’re gonna have to talk about this.” Laci said. “Are we here?” Sam asks changing the subject. “Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean said. Sam picks up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker’s obituary circled.

Shoemaker, Steven

The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.pm at the Toledo[...] and cherish you[...] your[...]. “So what do you guys think really happened to this guy?” Sam asks. “That’s what we’re going to find out.” Dean said. “Let’s go.” Laci said. Dean, Laci, and Sam get out of the car and heads up to the building. 

Morgue

Hospital

Daytime

    Sam, Dean, and Laci heads into room 144, marked Morgue. There’s two desks. The empty one has a nameplate the says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one had the Morgue Technician. “Hey.” the morgue tech said. “Hey.” Dean said. “Can I help you?” the morgue tech asks. “Yeah. We’re the, uh...med students.” Laci said. “Sorry?” the morgue tech asks. “Oh, Doctor-” Dean said. Dean stumbles over the name. “-figlavitch didn’t tell you?” Dean asks. “We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we’re from Ohio State.” Laci said. “He’s supposed to show us the Shoemaker Corpse. It’s for our paper.” Dean said. “Well, I’m sorry, he’s at lunch.” the morgue tech said. “Oh well he said, uh-” Dean starts but stops. “- oh, well, you know, it doesn’t matter. You don’t mind just showing us the body, do you?” Dean said. “Sorry I can’t.”  the morgue tech said. “Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him of you want.” the morgue tech said. “An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then. Laci said. Laci looks at Dean and Sam. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Uh, look, man, this paper’s like half of our grade, so if you don’t mind helping us out-” Dean said. “Uh, look, man...no.” the morgue tech said. Dean laughs a little bit. Dean turns around and mumbles. “I’m gonna hit him in his face I swear.” Dean said. Sam hits Dean on the arm. Laci steps in front of Dean and Sam and opens her wallet and pulls out some twenties. She lays a few of them, at least five, down on the morgue tech’s desk. The morgue tech picks up the money. “Follow me.” the morgue tech said.

    The morgue tech gets up and leaves. Dean grabs Laci when she tries to follow. “Laci, we earned that money.” Dean said. “We won it in a poker game.” she said. “Yeah.” Dean said. She smacks the side of his head making him let her go. Sam, Laci and Dean follows the morgue tech. “Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. His eyes were bleeding.” Sam said. The morgue tech pulls back the sheet over Steven’s face. “More than that. They practically liquefied.” the morgue tech said. “Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?” Dean asks. “Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.” the morgue tech said. “What’s the official cause of death?” Laci asks. “Ah, Doc’s not sure. He’s thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up it there, that’s for sure.” the morgue tech said. “What do you mean?” Sma asks. “Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I’ve ever seen.” the morgue tech said. “The eyes are mash; what would cause something like that?” Laci asks. “Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.” the morgue tech said. “Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dean asks. “That’s a first for me, but hey. I’m not the doctor.” the morgue tech said. “Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.” Dean said. “I’m not really supposed to show you that.” the morgue tech said. This time Sam is annoyed and pulls out his  wallet.

Hospital

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are walking down stairs. “Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.” Sam said. “How many times in dad’s long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?” Dean said. “Uh, I can answer that. Almost never.” Laci said. “Exactly.” Dean said. “Alright let’s go talk to the daughter.” Sam said.

Shoemaker House

Daytime

    Dean, Laci, and Sam walk into the funeral. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Dean, Sam, and Laci. “Feel like we’re underdressed.” Dean said. They keep walking through the house towards the back.

Backyard

    A man points Dean, Laci and Sam towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who are with their friends Jill and Charlie. “You must be Donna, right?” Laci asks. 

“Yeah.” Donna said. “Hi, uh-we’re really sorry.” Sam said. “thank you.” she said. “I’m Laci, this is Dean, and Sam. We worked with your dad.” Laci said. Donna looks aat Charlie, then back at Sam, Dean, and Laci. “You did?” she asks. “Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.” Dean said. “I don’t think she really wants to talk about this right now.” Charlie said. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” Donna said. “Were there any symptoms? dizziness? Migraines?” Laci asks. “No.” Donna said. Lily turns around. “That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.” Lily said. “Lily, don’t say that.” Donna said. “What?” Sam asks. “I’m sorry, she’s just upset.” Donna said. “No, it happened because of me.” Lily said. “Sweetie, it didn’t.” Donna said. “Lily.” Laci said. She gets down on eye level with Lily. “Why would you say something like that?” Laci asks. “Right before her died, I said it.” Lily said. “You said what?” Laci asks. “Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.” Lily said. There was a pause. “She took his eyes, that’s what she does.” Lily said. “That’s not why dad died. This isn’t your 

fault.” Donna said. “I think your sister’s right, Lily. There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn’t say did he?” Dean said. “No, I don’t think so.”

Lily said.

Inside Shoemaker House

Upstairs Bathroom

    Sam pushes the door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor. “The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asks. “Not that we know of.” Laci said. Dean and Laci walks into the bathroom while Sam stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood. “I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.” Sam said. “Yeah, well maybe everywhere it’s just a story, but here it’s actually happening.” Dean said. “The place where the legend began?” Sam said. Dean shrugs his shoulders and opens the medicine cabinet. “But according to the legend, the person who says B-” Laci starts but stops. Laci looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces her, and closes it. “The person who says you know what gets it. But here-” Laci said. “Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.” Dean said. “Right.” Laci and Sam said in unison. “Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter’s right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.” Dean said. “It’s worth checking in to.” Sam said. Sam, Dean, and Laci leave the bathroom.

Upstairs Hallway

    “what are you doing up here?” Charlie asks. “We-we, had to go to the bathroom.” Dean said. “Who are you?” Charlie asks. “Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna’s dad.” Laci said. “He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.” Charlie said. “No, I know, I meant-” Laci said. ‘And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what’s going on, or I start screaming.” Charlie said. “Alright, Alright. We think something happened to Donna’s dad.” Sam said. “Yeah, a stroke.” Charlie said. “That’s not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.” Laci said. “Like what?” Charlie asks. “Honestly? We don’t know yet. But we don’t want it to happen to anyone else. That’s the truth.” Sam said. “So if you’re going to scream, go right ahead.” Dean said. “Who are you, cops?” Charlie asks. Sam looks over his shoulder at the twins. “Something like that.” Laci said. “I’ll tell you what. Here.” Sam said. Sam reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen and starts writing down his cell number. “If you think of anything, you or your friends notice  anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call.” Sam said. He hands her the paper as he and the twins walk down the hallway.

Library

    Sam, Dean, and Laci walk into a library which was rather dark for the time of the day. “Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There’s gonna be some sort of proof-Like a local woman who died nasty.” Dean said. “Yeah but a legend this widespread it’s hard. I mean, there’s like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she’s a witch, another says she’s a mutilated bride, there’s a lot more.” Sam said. “Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?” Laci asks. “Every version’s got a few things in common. It’s always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. so we’ve gotta search local newspapers-public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.” Sam said. “Well that sounds annoying.” Dean said. “No it won’t be so bad, as long as we…” Sam said. He looks at the computers which all say ‘Out of Order’ on them. “I take it back. This will be very annoying.” Sam said as he chuckles. 

Charlie’s Car

    Charlie was driving while talking on the phone. “I’m not sure. They were cops or detectives or something.” Charlie said. Carlie was on the phone with her friend Jill who was at the funeral. “Whoever they were, they were cute.” Jill said. 

“Jill.” Charlie said. “You didn’t think so?” Jill asks. “Yeah okay they were cute. The woman was pretty. Still, do you think something happened to Donna’s dad?” Charlie said. “Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.” Jill said. “Ha ha, very funny.” Charlie said. “wait, I’m sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice.” Jill said. “No.” Charlie said. “Charlie, I’m walking to the bathroom mirror right now.” Jill said. “Jill, quit it.” Charlie said. Jill walks into her bathroom and stands in front of the mirror. “Oh no, I can’t help myself. I’m gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” Jill said. There is a silence on the phone. “Jill?” Charliea asks. Jill screams. “Jill?!” Charlie said. “You’re such a freak, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Jill said while laughing. They hang up.

Jill’s Room

    Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door and on the inside there is a mirror. Bloody Mary appears in the mirror and then disappears. Jill closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where there isanother mirror. Bloody Mary appears in the mirror as Jill takes her earrings out. Bloody Mary disappears again. Jill gets up and walks in front of her tv screen where Bloody Mary appears again. Jill goes back into the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. Jill reaches up and feels blood on her own face. “You did it. You killed that boy.” the reflection said. “Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her.

Hotel Room

    Sam wakes up. “Why’d you twolet me fall asleep?” Sam asks. “Cause we’re awesome older siblings. So what did you dream about?” Laci said. “lollipops and candy canes.” Sam said. “Yeah, sure.” Dean said. “Did youfind anything?” Sam asks. “Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?” Laci asks. Sam sits up. “No. We’ve looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.” Dean said. Sam falls back on the bed. “Maybe we just haven’t found it yet.” Sam said. “we’ve also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There’s nothing. Whatever’s happening here, maybe it just ain’t Mary.” Laci said. Sam’s cell phone rings and he answers it. “Hello?” Sam said. Laci and Dean look at Sam who has a concern look on his face.

Park

    The three siblings met up with Charlie who is sitting on a park bench. Laci sits next to Charlie while Dean sat on the back of the bench ad Sam is standing while Charlie is crying. “And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her-her eyes. They were gone.” Charlie said. “I’m Sorry.” Sam said. “And she said it.” Charlie said. The twins look up at Sam. I heard her say it. But it couldn’t be because of that. I’m insane, right?” Charlie said. “No, you’re not insane.” Laci said. “Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.” Charlie said. “Look. We think something’s happening here. Something that can’t be explained.” Sam said. “And we’re gonna stop it but we could use your help.” Dean said.

Jill’s Room

    Charlie walks in and locks the door. She then walks to the window and opens it, where Sam, Dean, and Laci are waiting to enter. Sam helps Laci up and then he enters through the window. Dean throws Sam the duffel bag and he climbs through the window. Sam sits the bag on the bed. Him and Laci start going through it. “What did you tell Jill’s mom?” Laci asks. “Just that I needed some time alone with Jill’s pictures and things.” Charlie said. Sam pulls something out of the bag and Dean shuts the curtains. “I hate lying to her.” Charlie said. “Trust us, this is for the greater good.” Dean said. “Hit the lights.” Laci said. Charlie walks over to the lights and turns them off. “What are you guys looking for?” she asks. “We’ll let you know when we find it.” Dean said. Sam has a digital camera ready and hands it to Laci. “Hey, night vision.” Sa said. Laci turns on they night vision for him. “Perfect.” Sam said. The digital camera is aimed at Laci. “Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Laci asks. Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill’s closet door and begins filming around the mirror. “So I don’t get it. I mean… the first victim didn’t summon Mary, and the second victim did. How’s she choosing them?” Sam said. “Beats

me.” Laci said. Sam  closes the closet door. “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.” Dean said. “It’s just a joke.” Charlie said. “Yeah well somebody’s gonna say it again, it’s just a matter of time.” Laci said. Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror. “Hey.” Sam said. Dean, Laci, and Charlie turn to look at him. “There’s a black light in the trunk, Right?” Sam asks. Sam carries the mirror out ot Jill’s bed and lays it on the bed upside down. Dean throws him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror.

    Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror. A handprint and the words ‘Gary Bryman.’ “Gary Bryman?” Charlie asks. “You know who that is?” Sam asks. “No.” Charlie said.

Park Bench

    Dean and Charlie are sitting on it. Sam and Laci comes up from behind them. “So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” Sam said. “Oh my God.” Charlie said. “What?” Laci asks. “Jill drove that car.” Charlie said. “We need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.” Dean said.

Shoemaker House

Bathroom

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a handprint on it and the words ‘Linda Shoemaker’. “Linda Shoemaker.” Sam said.

Downstairs

    “Why are you asking me this?” Donna asks. “Look, we’re sorry, but it’s important.” Laci said. “Yeah. Linda’s my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that’s it. I think you should leave.” Donna said. “Now Donna, just listen.” Dean said. “Get out of my  house!” Donna yells and she runs upstairs. “Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could’ve killed her mom?” Charlie asks. “Maybe.” Sam said. “I think I should stick around.” Charlie said. “Alright. Whatever you do, don’t-” Dean said. “Believe me, I won’t say it.” Charlie said.

A While Later

    Dean sits at a computer while Sam and Laci are looking at some things (and stuff...lol) posted on a bulletin board. “Wait, wait, wait, you’re doing a nationwide search?” Sam asks. “Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database-at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.” Dean said. “But if she’s haunting this town, she should have died in the town.” Laci said. “I’m telling you there’s nothing local, I’ve checked. So unless you two got a better idea.” Dean said. “The way Mary’s choosing her victims, it seems like there’s a pattern.” Sam said. “I know, I was thinking the same thing.” Dean said. “With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill’s hit and run.” Laci said. “Both hadd secrets where people died.” Dean said. “Right. I mean there’s a lot of folklore about mirrors- that they’re a true reflection of your soul, which is why it’s bad luck to break them.” Sam said. “Right, right. So maybe if you’ve got a secret, I mean a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.” Laci said. “Weather you’re the one that summoned her or not.” Sam said. “Take a look at this.” Dean said. There is a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean prints out another picture and hands it to Laci. The picture is of a handprint and the letter ‘Tre’. “Looks like the same handprint.” Laci said. “Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.” Dean said.

Detective Agency

Fort Wayne, Indiana

    “I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder-that one still gets me.” the detective said. “What exactly happened?” Dean asks. “You three said you were reporters.” the detective asks. “We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of the 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cutout her eyes with  knife.” Sam said. “That’s right.” the detective said. “See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.” Laci said. The detective pulls some files out of a filing cabinet. “Technically I’m not supposed to have a copy of this.” the detective said. He opens a file to the picture that Sam, Dean, and Laci found on the computer. “Now see that there? T-R-E?” the detective asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. “I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.” the detective said. “You know who it was?” Sam asks. “Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon- Trevor Sampson.” the detective said. He pulls out a  picture of a man. “And I think he cut her up good.” the detective said. “Now why would he do something like that?” Laci asks. “Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, ‘T’. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell ‘T’s’ wife about their affair.” the detective said. “Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?” Dean asks. 

    “It’s hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional.” the detective said. “But you could never prove it?” Laci asks. “No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.” the detective said. “Is he still alive?” Dean asks. “Nope.” he said. The detective sits down and signs. “If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy’s secret. But she never could.” he said. “Where’s she buried?” Sam asks. “She wasn’t. She was cremated.” the detective said. “what about the mirror?” Laci asks. She nods her head towards the one in the picture. “It’s not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?” she asks. “Ah,no. It was returned to Mary’s family a long time ago.” the detective said. ‘You have the names of her family by any chance?” Sam asks.

Girls School Bathroom

    Donna and Charlie walk into the bathroom. “I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?” Donna said. “They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me.” Charlie said. “What? About Bloody Mary?” Donna said. They have now stopped in front of the mirror. “Please, I know it sounds crazy-” Charlie said. “Crazy doesn’t even begin to cover it. I mean it’s one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she’s 12. But you?” Donna said. “Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.” Charlie said. “Okay so.” Donna said. She turns to face the mirror. “Bloody Mary.” she said. “No!” Charlie said. “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” Donna said. She turns back to face Charlie. “See? Nothing happened.” Donna said. “Why would you do that?” Charlie asks. “Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you.” Donna said.

School Hallway

    Charlie is walking down the hallway as she passes some windows Bloody Mary was in one of them.

Physics Classroom

    “Elements that lose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element.” The teacher said. Charlie opens her compact mirror. “Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius.” the teacher said. Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner and screams. The class freaks out as she starts running around the room. “Charlie!” the teacher said. She sees the reflection of Bloody Mary in the window of the door. Charlie picks up a stool, and throws it through the window. “Charlie!!!” the teacher said. The teacher catches Charlie. “Charlie stop it! What’s wrong!? Just calm down.” the teacher said. Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher’s glasses. “Aah! Let me go.” Charlie said. “Charlie!” the teacher said. Charlie runs out of the room.

Impala

Sam, Dean, and Laci are driving down the road. Sam is on his cell phone. “Oh really? Ah that’s too bad Mr.Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Alright, thanks.” Sam said and hangs up. “So?” Laci asks. “So that was Mary’s brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.” Sam said. “So wherever the mirror goes, that’s where Mary goes?” Dean asks. “Her spirit’s definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam said. “Isn’t there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Laci asks. “Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn’t get trapped.” Sam said. “So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.” Dean said. “Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” Sam asks. “I don’t know, but if the mirror is the same source, I say we find it and smash it.” Laci said. “Yeah, I don’t know, maybe.” Sam said. His phone begins to ring. “Hello.” he said as he answers it. The look on his face turns into a concern one. “Charlie?” he asks.

Hotel Room

    Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees. Sam, Dean, and Laci have all of the curtains closed. They are throwing sheets over the mirrors or facing them to the wall or the floor. Laci sits down next to Charlie. “Hey, hey it’s okay. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It’s okay, alright?” Laci said. Charlie slowly looks up. “Now listen. You’re gonna stay right here on this bed, and you’re not gonna look at anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get to you.” Sam said. “But I can’t keep that up forever. I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” Charlie said. “No.  No. Not anytime soon.” Laci said. Dean and Sam sits on the bed too. “Alright Charlie. We need to know what happened.” Dean said. “We were in the bathroom. Donna said it.” she said. “That’s not what we are talking about. Something happened, didn’t it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?” Dean said. “I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said ‘Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I’m gonna kill myself.’ And you know I said? I said ‘Go ahead.’ And I left. How could I say that? I just...I didn’t believe him, you know? I should have.” Charlie said. She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.

Impala

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are driving in the rain. “you know her boyfriend killing himself that’s not really Charlie’s fault.” Laci said. “You two know as well as I do spirits don’t exactly see shades of gray. Charlie had a secret,someone died, that’s good enough for Mary.” Sam said. “I guess.” the twins said in unison. “You know, I’ve been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” Sam said. “Why, what do you mean?” Dean asks. “Well Mary’s hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who’s to say that she’s not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.” Sam said. “Well how do you know that's gonna work?” Laci asks. “I don’t, not for sure.” Sam said. “Well who’s gonna summon her?” Dean asks. “I will. She’ll come after me.” Sam said. “You know what, that’s it.” Dean said. He pulls the car over. “This is about Jessica, isn’t it? You think that’s your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night-it’s gonna kill you. Now listen to me-it wasn’t your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don’t you take a swing at Dean and I? I mean hell, we’re the ones that dragged you away from her in the first place.” Laci said. “If you want to take a swing take it at me not Laci.” Dean said. “I don’t blame you two.” Sam said. “Well you shouldn’t blame yourself, because there’s nothing you could’ve done.” Laci said. “I could’ve warned her.” Sam said

    “About what? You didn’t know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn’t a secret, I mean we know all about it. It’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.” Dean said. “No you guys don’t.” Sam said. “We don’t what?” Laci asks. “You two don’t know all about it. I haven’t told you guys everything.” Sam said. “What are you talking about?” Dean asks. “well it wouldn’t be a secret if I told you two, would it?” Sam said. The twins look surprised. “No. We don’t like it. It’s not gonna happen, forget it.” Dean said. “Dean Laci that girl back ther is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many people are gonna die after that? Now we’re doing this. You two got to let me do this.” Sam said. 

Antique Shop

    Sam is trying to pick the lock on the door. It opens and they see many mirrors are in this shop. “Well...that’s just great.” Laci said. Dean pulls out the picture of Mary’s dead body to look at the mirror. “Alright let’s start looking.” Dean said. They split up and walk around the store. There was a flashing light that seems to be part of an alarm. “Maybe they’ve already sold it.” Laci said. Sam’s flashlight stops on the mirror. “I don’t think so.” Sam said. The twins walk over to him and Dean pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror in the picture. “That’s 

it.” Dean said as he lefts out a sigh. “you sure about this?” Laci asks. Sam hands Laci the flashlight. Sam lets out a sigh. “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” he said. Sam looks back at the twins who gives him an unsure look back. Sam picks up the crowbar. “Bloody Mary.” he said. The twins turn to see a light coming through the store. “We’ll go check that out. Stay here, be careful.” Dean said. Sam readies the crowbar again. “Smash anything that moves.” Dean said. Dean and Laci crawls away towards the front door. They see headlights. “Crap.” the twin said. They put the crowbars down and begin to walk to the door. Meanwhile Sam hears a breath so he turns to look at a different mirror. There in the mirror was Mary.

Outside

    The twins who are now facing the police. “Hold it.” the officer said. “Woah guys, false alarm, we tripped the system.” Laci said. “Who are you two?” the officer said. “We’re the boss’s kids.” Dean said. “You’re Mister Yamashiro’s kids?” the officer asks.

Inside

    Mary was now in a different mirror. Sam sees her there out of the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different mirror and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror. “Come on. Come into this one.” Sam said. Sam looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own. Sam starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart. “it’s your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.” the reflection said.

Outside

    “Like we said, We was adopted.” Laci said. “Yeah.” the officer said. The twins are being covered back and front by two cops. “You know, we just- We really don’t have time for this right now.” Dean said. Laci punches one cop while Dean backhands the other then Laci punches the cop in front of them again.

Inside

    You never told her the truth-who you really were.” the reflection said. Sam is now falling towards the ground. “But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Those nightmares you’ve been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning- You heard them for days before she died. Didn’t you!?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!” the reflection said. Laci’s crowbar goes through the mirror. Dean bends down to the floor to Sam. “Sam, Sammy.” Dean said. Laci sees the blood that had come out of Sam’s eyes. “God, are you okay?” Laci asks. “Uh, yeah.” Sam said. “Come on. Come on.” Dean said. He and Laci pulls Sam up. Dean puts one arm over his neck while Laci puts his other arm around her neck. And they begin to walk out. Mary comes out of the frame of the mirror. The three of them turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. Mary walks towards them and the three of them fall to the ground.They start bleeding from the face, but Dean reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection. “You killed them! All those people! You killed them!” Mary’s reflection said. Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror held and it shatters. “Hey Sam Dean?” Laci asks. “Yeah.” they said. “That has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?” Laci said. The brothers chuckles weakly.

Impala

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are driving in the car with Charlie in the back seat with Laci. They pull up in front of a house. “So this is really over?” Charlie asks. Laci nods her head. “Yeah, it’s over.” Dean said. “Thank you.” Charlie said. Dean reaches back to shake her hand and she gets out of the car. “Charlie?” Sam said. She turns around. “Your boyfriend’s death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Sam said. Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house. Dean gently hits Sam. “That’s good advice.” Laci said. They drive off. “Hey Sam.” Dean said. “Yeah?” Sam asks. “Now that this is all over. I want you to tell us what that secret is.” Laci said. “Look...you’re my brother and sister. And I’d die for you two, but there are somethings I need to keep to myself.” Sam said. Sam looks out the window and sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole.


	7. Skin

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” the police officer said. The girl points to the across the hall. “In there! In there!” the girl said. The S.W.A.T team moves to the other room. The man is there trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony. “Freeze! Don’t move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see’em. Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it” the police officer said. The man turns around and it is Dean.

Gas Station

3 Weeks Earlier

    Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.” Dean said. Sam doesn’t respond. “Sam wears women’s underwear.” Laci said trying to get his attention. “I’ve been listening, I’m just busy.” Sam said while checking his email on his palm pilot. “Busy doin’ what?” Laci asks. “Reading emails.” Sam said. Laci gets out of the car and starts to fill the tank with gas. “Emails from who?” Dean asks. “From my friends at Stanford.” Sam said. “You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?” Dean said. Laci reaches in through the driver window and smacks Dean on the back of the head. “Really Laci.” Dean said. “Be nice.” Laci said. “Why not?” Sam asks. “Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?” Dean asks. “I tell,em I’m on a road trip with my big brother and sister. I tell’em I needed some time off after Jess.” Sam said. “Oh, so you lie to them.” Dean said. “No. I just don’t tell them...everything.” Sam said. “Yeah, that’s called telling the truth. I mean, hey man, I get it, telling’ the truth is far worse.” Dean said. “So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?” Sam asks. Dean shrugs his shoulders. “You’re serious?” Sam asks. “Laci what do you think?” Sam asks. Laci bends down and looks through the driver window. “Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.” she said. “you and Dean are kind of anti-social, you know that?” Sam said.

    “Yeah, whatever.” Dean said. Sam continues to read his emails. “God..” Sam said. “What?” the twins asks. “In this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.” Sam said. “Is she hot?” Dean asks. Sam ignores him. “I went to school with her, and her brother Zack. She says Zack has been charged for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.” Sam said. “Dude, what kind of people are hanging out with?” Dean asks. “No you guys. I know Zack. He’s no killer.” Sam  said. “Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.” Laci said. “They’re in St. Louis. We’re going.” Sam said. Laci puts the pumps back and gets back into the car. Dean chuckles. “Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.” Dean said. “It is our problem. They’re my friends.” Sam said. “St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.” Dean said. The two brothers exchanged a look. While Laci looked at her brothers. A minute later they pull out of the gas station and start driving.

Rebecca’s House

    She opens the door and sees Sam, Dean, and Laci. “Oh my God, Sam!” Rebecca said happily. “Well, if it isn’t little Becky.” Sam said. “You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” she said as she smiles and they hug. “I got your email.” Sam said. “I didn’t think that you would come here.” Rebecca said. Dean steps forward and extends his hand. “Dean. Older brother.” he said. “Hi.” she said. “Hi.” Dean said. Laci pushes her way past Dean and holds out her hand. “Laci. older and younger sister.” she said. “we’re here to help. Whatever we can do.” Sam said. “Come in.” Rebecca said. They walk inside the house and Laci shuts the door.

Inside House

    “Nice place.” Laci said. “It’s my parents. I was just crashing here or the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.” she said. “Where are your folks?” Sam asks. “They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial.” she said. They walk into the kitchen. “Do you guys want a beer?” she asks. “Hey-” Dean said while smiling. “No thanks. So, tell us what happened.” Sam said. “Well, um, Zack came home and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” she said as she starts to cry. “So, he called 911, and the police-they showed up and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police-they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.” she said. “You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house.” Sam said.

    “We could.” Laci said. “Why? I mean, what could you do?” she asks. “Well, me, not much. But Dean and Laci are cops.” Sam said. The twins laugh. “Detectives, actually.” Dean said. “Really?” she asks. The twins nod their heads. “Where?” she asks. “Bisbee, Arizona. But we’re off-duty now.” Laci said. “You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just-I don’t know.” Rebecca said. “Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.” Sam said. “Okay. I’m gonna go get the keys.” she said. She walks away down the hall. “Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Laci said. “Look, Zack and Becky need our help.” Sam said. “I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.” Dean said. “Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.” Sam said. Dean and Laci didn’t say anything because they know Sam is right.

Zack’s House

    Dean, Sam, Laci, and Rebecca parks the car and gets out. “You’re sure this is okay?” Rebecca asks the twins. “Yeah we are officers of the law.” Laci said. They walk up to the house.

Inside the House

    Sam, Dean, and Laci enters the house and looks around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. Rebecca stays on the porch steps. “Bec, you wanna wait outside?” Sam asks. “No. I wanna help” she said. She ducks under the police tape and enters the house. “Tell us what the police said.” Sam said. “Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers-they’re already talking about a plea bargain.” she said tearfully. “Oh, God…” she said as she looks around the room, crying. “Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Sam said. Rebecca shakes her head but then begins to remember something. “Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes-Zack’s clothes. The police-they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” she said. Sam and Laci walks away. Dean moves to open the front door and sees the neighbor’s dog, barking loudly. Rebecca walks over beside him. “You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.” she said. “What happened?” Dean asks. “He just changed.” she said. “Do you remember when he changed?” he asks. “I guess around the time of the murder.” she said.

Hallway

    Sam and Laci are in the hallway. Sam is looking at a framed picture of himself, Zack, and Rebecca. Dean walks over to the two. “So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.” Dean said. “Animals have a sharp sense of the paranormal.” Laci said. “Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.” Dean said. “So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?” Sam asks. “No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know just to make sure.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Sam and Laci said in unison. “Yeah.” Dean said. Rebecca walks over to them. “So, the tape. The security footage-you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, ‘cause we just don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.” Laci said. “I’ve already got it. I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cops.” she said. The twins laugh. “I stole it off the lawyers desk. I just had to see it for myself.” Rebecca said. “Alright.” Dean said. The four of them leave.

On a Bench

    Zack is sitting on a bench across the street from a house. He watches a man come out of the house with his wife, Lindsay. “I'll be home tomorrow night. I’ll make it up to you.” the man said. They kiss and the man gets in his car and drives away. Zack watches Lindsay go back in the house. He smiles wickedly, and his eyes glint silver for a moment, before returning to normal.

Rebecca’s House

Living Room

    Dean, Sam, Laci, and Rebecca are watching the security footage. “Here he comes.” Rebecca said. The tape shows Zack entering his house. Laci notices the timestamp. “22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.” Laci said. “Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.” Rebecca said. Sam seems to notice something on the tape. “Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?” Sam asks. “Oh, sure.” she said. She gets up to go to the kitchen. “Hey.” Sam said. Rebecca turns around. “Maybe some sandwiches, too?” Sam asks. “what do you think this is, Hooters?” she said. She leaves the room. “I wish.” Dean said. The twins walk over to Sam. “What is it?” Laci asks. “Check this out.” he said. He rewinds the tape, then replays it. One of the frames shows Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes were silver. Sam pauses the tape. “Well, maybe it’s just a camera flare.” Dean said. “That’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” Sam said. “Right.” Laci said. “Remember that dog that was freaking’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.” Sam said.

    “Like a doppelganger.” Laci said. “Yeah. It’d sure explain how he was in two places at one.” Sam said. 

The Man’s House

    “Honey, it’s me. Flight cancelled at the last minute.” the man said. He sets his briefcase and keys down. He looks around. “I called. Why didn’t you answer?” he said. Lindsay didn’t respond. “Lindsay?” he asks. He looks around. “Lindsay?” he asks again. He turns around and sees blood spattered on the wall. “Lindsay?!” he calls out. He opens the door to a nearby room and finds Lindsay. She is tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushes over to her and takes the gag out of her mouth. “It’s ok, Lindsay, it’s me.” the man said. “Please, don’t hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!” Lindsay said. The man looks at her, confused. He hears a noise in the other room and leaves. In the living room, the man looks around. Suddenly, he turns and sees himself standing there with a baseball bat. The man is puzzled. The double’s eyes glint Silver, and he hits the man over the head with the bat.

Zack’s House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam park their car behind the house and gets out. “Alright,so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?” Dean asks. “I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out.” Sam said. “So, he came out the back door?” Laci asks. She and Dean leans against the hood of the impala. “Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.” Sam said. “”Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don’t know what we’re doing here  at 5:30 in the morning.” Dean said. Laci just rolls her eyes at her older twin. Sam looks around the outside of the building with Laci’s help. He notices blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole. “Blood. Somebody came this way.” Sam said. ”Yeah, but the trail ends.” Laci said. “I don’t see anything over here.” Dean said. An ambulance drives past them and they three siblings exchanged looks.

The Man’s House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam observe the scene.The Asian man is handcuffed and is stepping into a police car. “What happened?” Laci asks a nearby woman. “He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.” the woman said. “Really?” Sam asks. “I used to see him going to work in the morning. He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” the woman said. They watch the man get taken away. Later that night Sam is on the side of the house, looking around. He looks inside two garbage cans but finds nothing. He moves to the front of the house, where Dean and Laci comes behind him. “Hey.” Dean said. Sam turns around to look at the twins. “Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Definitely our kind of problem.” Laci said. “What’d you two find out?” Sam asks. “Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.” Dean said. “So he was in two places at once.” Sam said. “Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police thinks he’s a nutjob.” Laci said. “Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.” Sam said. “Could be the same thing doing it too.” Dean said. Laci and Sam thinks for a second.

    “Shapeshifter?” Laci asks. Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Something that can make itself look like anyone?” Sam asks. “Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men,” Dean said. “Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.” Sam said. “We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessing we’ve got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood.” Laci said. “Let me ask you two this- in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?” Sam asks the twins. “Not that we know of.” Dean said. “I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.” Sam said. “Just like your friend’s house.” Laci said. “Yeah. And, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it just disappeared.” Sam said. “Well, there’s another way to go- down.” Dean said. The three siblings looks down and notice a manhole.

Sewer

    Dean, Laci, and Sam climb down the manhole and look around. “I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.” Sam said. “I think you’re right. Look at this.” Laci said. They bend down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. The three of them are disgusted. “Is this from his victims?” Sam asks. Dean takes out a pocket knife and holds up some of the skin. “You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape-maybe it sheds.” Dean said. “That’s sick.” Sam said. Dean puts the bloody pile on the ground.

Car

    Dean opens the trunk and takes out some weapons with the help of Laci. “Well. One thing we learned from dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.” Laci said. “Silver bullet to the heart.” Sam said. “That’s right.” Dean said.  Sam’s phone began to ring. He answers it. “this is Sam.” he said. “Where are you?” a female voice asks. It was Rebecca. “We’re near Zack’s, we’re just checking some things out.” Sam said. “Well, look, Sam, just stop, cause I really don’t need your help anymore.” she said. “What are you talking about?” he asks. “I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene.” she said. Sam scoffs when she said that. “Why would you do that?” he asks. “Well, I told them that we were with police officers. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester or Detective Laci Winchester.” she said. “Bec-” he said. “No, I don’t understand why you would lie to me about something like that.” she said. “We’re trying to help.” he said. “Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack’s case.” she said. “Bec, I’m sorry, but-” he said. “No, goodbye, Sam.” she said. She hangs up.

    The twins walk over to Sam who looks disappointed. “I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what we’re talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked. It’s just-it’s be easier if-” Dean said. “If I was like you two.” Sam said. “Hey, Sam. Like it or not, we are not like other people. But I’ll tell you one thing. This whole gig-it ain’t without perks.” Laci said. She holds up a gun. Sam takes it and puts it in the back of his jeans. They walk away.

Sewer

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are looking around with their flashlights and guns. “I think we’re close to its lair.” Dean said. “Why do you say that?” Sam asks. “Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.” Laci said. Sam turns and sees another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe. “Oh, God!” Sam said disgusted. They look around the area and see a pile of clothes in the corner. “looks like it’s lived her for a while.” Dean said. “Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam asks. Sam and Laci turns and sees the shapeshifter, still  in the form of the Asian man standing behind Dean. “Dean!” Laci and Sam yell out. Dean turns and gets punched by the shapeshifter. He falls to the ground and the shapeshifter runs away. Sam and Laci shoots after it a few times but misses. They move over to Dean. “Get that son of a bitch!” Dean said. Sam, Laci, and Dean runaway, following the shapeshifter.

Street

    The shapeshifter comes out of the manhole and runs away. Seconds later Sam, Laci, and Dean comes out and looks around. “alright, let’s split up.” Sam said. “Alright, I’ll meet you two around the other side.” Dean said. “Alright.” Laci said. They walk away in separate directions. 

Alley

    Dean is looking around, with his gun drawn. Passersby turn away, frightened.

Street

    Sam and Laci is also searching, while keeping their guns inside their jackets.

Alley

    Dean is still looking frantically.

Street Corner

    Sam and Laci is waiting. Dean comes up behind him. “Hey.” Dean said. Sam and Laci turns around. “Anything?” he asks. “No.” Laci said. “He’s gone.” Sam said. “Alright, let’s get back to the car.” Dean said. Sam and Laci crosses the street. Dean stops waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passes, Dean’s eyes momentarily glow silver.

Street

    Dean, Laci, and Sam stop at the car. “You think he found another way underground?” Laci asks. “Yeah, probably. You got the keys?” Shifter Dean said. Sam and Laci stops and thinks before turning around. “Hey, didn’t dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?” Sam asks. “Oh, that was austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?” shifter Dean said. “Oh, right. Here ya go.” Sam said. He throws the shapeshifter the keys and walks away. The shapeshifter opens the trunk and observes all the weapons. He laugh. “Don’t move!” Laci said. The shapeshifter turns and sees Sam and Laci pointing guns at him. “What have you done with him?” Sam asks. “Dude, chill. It’s me, alright?” shifter Dean said. “No, we don’t think so. Where’s our brother?” Laci said. “You’re about to shoot him. Sam Laci calm down.” shifter Dean said. “You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt.” Sam said. “Yeah, it’s better. What do you two want me to do, cry?” shifter Dean said. “You’re not our brother.” Laci said. “Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? Cause you two aren’t sure. Guys, you know me.” shifter Dean said. “Don’t.” Sam said. The shapeshifter pauses before hitting Sam and Laci twice with a crowbar. Sam and Laci falls to the ground. 

Unknown Location

    Sam and Laci wakes up in a dingy, dusty room. Their necks and hands are bound to wooden posts. The shapeshifter walks over to them and back hands them. Sam and Laci groan. ”Where is he?” Laci asks. “Where’s Dean?” Sam asks. “I wouldn’t worry about him. I’d worry about you two.” the shapeshifter said. “where is he?” Laci asks again. “you don’t really wanna know.” the shapeshifter said as he chuckles. “I swear, the more I learn about you two and  your family- I thought I came from a bad background.” the shapeshifter said. “What do you mean, learn?” Sam asks. The shapeshifter stops. He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. “He’s sure got issues with you Sam. you got to go to college. He and Laci had to stay homme. I mean, Laci and I had to stay home. With dad. You don’t think we had dreams of our own? But dad needed us. Where the hell were you?” the shapeshifter said. “Where is our brother?” Laci asks. The shapeshifter leans closer to Laci and Sam. “I am your brother. Laci don’t pretend we’re twins.” the shapeshifter said. “See, deep down, Laci and I are just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me and Laci? We know we’re freaks. And sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave us.” the shapeshifter said. “What are you talking about?” Sam asks. “You left. Hell, Laci and I did everything dad asked us to, and he ditched us, too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Left me with Laci and your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It’s not without its perks.” the shapeshifter said with a laugh.

        “I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You two know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens.” The shapeshifter said. He smiles and covers Sam and Laci with a sheet.

Rebecca’s House

    There is a knock at the door, and Rebecca comes downstairs to open it. It is the shapeshifter, still in the form of Dean. “Oh. Hi.” Rebecca said. “I know what you’re gonna say.” shifter Dean said. “Oh, you do?” she asks. “Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?” he said. She laughs. “That’s about right.” she said. “I admit it, we lied. Thought I’d try to explain Laci and myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought what the hell, I have to try.” he said with a smile.

Unknown Location

    Sam and Laci is trying to get out of their ropes but fails. “Damn it.” Sam said. They hear movement in another area of the room, and they hear someone coughing. “That better be you Sam and Laci. And not that freak of nature.” Dean said. Sam and Laci laugh. “Yeah, it’s us.” Sam said. Dean manages to uncover himself from the sheet and starts to undo his ropes. “He went to Rebecca’s house, looking like you.” Laci said. “Well, he’s not stupid. He picked the handsome one.” Dean said. Sam and Laci give him a confused look, then they continue to work through the ropes.

Rebecca’s House

Living Room

    Rebecca and the shapeshifter are sitting in front of the fireplace. “So, you’re saying that there’s something out there that made itself look like my brother.” she said. “Mmhmm.” he said. “what’d you call it?” she asks. “A shapeshifter.” he said. Rebecca laughs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah maybe we’re crazy. But what if we’re not? I mean look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now tell me how that can happen.” he said. “Okay, so, this thing-it can make itself look like anybody?” she said. “That’s right.” he said. She chuckles. “Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?” she asks. The shapeshifter laughs. “Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else.” he said. Rebecca looks around uncomfortable. The shapeshifter’s eyes glint silver, and he smiles.

Unknown Location

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are still working their way out of their ropes. “Yeah, that’s the thing. He didn’t just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you.” Laci said. Dean finally works his way out of the ropes. “What do you two mean?” Dean asks. “we don’t know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories.” Sam said. “You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?” Dean asks. “Yeah, something like  that. I mean, maybe that’s why he doesn’t kill us.” Laci said. Dean gets up and walks over to Sam and Laci. “Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection.” Dean said. He starts untying Laci’s ropes and then started working on untying Sam’s. “Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He’s probably at Rebecca’s already.” Sam said.

Alley

    Dean, Laci, and Sam climb out a window and onto the street. “Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.” Sam said. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re going to put an APB out on me.” Dean said. Sam shrugs his shoulders. “Sorry.” Laci said. “This way.” Dean said. They start running down the street.

Rebecca’s House

Living Room

    “It’s funny. I kind of understand him. He’s all alone-close to Laci. All he wants is for someone to love him. He’s like me.” the shapeshifter said. Rebecca looks very uncomfortable. “You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It’s so hard to be different.” he said. He tucks Rebecca’s hair behind her ear. She shrugs away. “You should go.” she said. The shapeshifter leans in and whispers something in her ear. She looks horrified and stands up. “you are disgusting, just get the hell out of here.” she said. “Rebecca, just calm down.” he said as he stands up. “Calm down? What is wrong with you?” she asks. “what’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” he asks. She walks to the phone. “I’m calling the police.” she said. The shapeshifter walks over to her and throws the phone to the floor. She screams and tries to run away, but he trips her and she falls to the ground. He straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord. 

    “Give me your hands!” he said. She continues to scream. “Shut up!” he said.

Bedroom

    Rebecca is tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. “You’re a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder.” he said. He holds up a knife and examines it. “But  I gotta do what I gotta do.” he said. He moves towards her. Suddenly, they hear a crash come from another room of the house. Rebecca screams but the shapeshifter covers her mouth and holds the knife to her throat. “shh.” he said. 

Hallway

    The S.W.A.T team is searching the house. While their backs are turned, the shapeshifter crosses the hall and goes into another room. 

Second Bedroom

    The shapeshifter enters and closes the door, looking around frantically. He moves to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opens the doors, the 

S.W.A.T team enters. “Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!” the police officer orders. The shapeshifter throws the kitchen knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team begins shooting. The shapeshifter kicks one of the men, then goes outside and jumps off the balcony, onto the grass below. “Come on! Go! Go!.” the police officer said. The shapeshifter runs away, while the team continues to shoot and miss him several times.

Sewer

    The shapeshifter stops walking, looking weak. He takes off his jacket and shirt, then falls to his knees. He groans and screams in pain as he continues to shed his skin. 

Street

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that is being shown on a display of televisions. “An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman  bound and gagged. Her attacker, white male, approximately twenty- four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home.” the reporter said. A sketch of Dean appears on the tv screen. “Man! That’s not even a good picture.” Dean said. Sam and Laci looks around cautiously. “It’s good enough.” Laci said. Laci and Sam walk away. “Man!” Dean said. he follows Laci and Sam.

Alley

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are walking down the alley. Dean steps into a puddle. “Come on.” Sam said. He pauses. “They said attempted murder. At least we know-” Laci said. “I didn’t kill her.” Dean said. “we'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she’s alright.” Sam said. “Alright, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him.” Dean said. The three siblings stops walking. “We have no weapons. No silver bullets.” Laci said. “Sam, Laci, the guys walking around with my face, okay, it’s a little personal, I wanna find him.” Dean said. “Okay. Where do we look?” Sam asks. “Well, we could start with the sewers.” Dean said. “We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more.” Laci said.  They paused to think. “The car?” Laci asks. “I’m betting he drove over to Rebecca’s.” Dean said. “The news said he fled on foot. I bet it’s still parked there.” Sam said. “The thought of him driving my car.” Dean said upset. “Alright.” Laci said. “Come on.” Sam said. They start walking again. “It’s killing me.” Dean said. “Let it go.” Laci and Sam said in unison.

Rebecca’s House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam walk around the side of the house and see Dean’s car parked. “Oh, there she is! Finally something went right tonight.” Dean said. A police car appears and parks next to Dean’s car. “Oh, crap.” Dean said. They turn around, but another police car is parked a few yards away. “This way, this way.” Dean said. He moves towards a fence. “You go. We’ll hold’em off.” Sam said. “What are you talking about? They’ll catch you two.” Dean said. “Look, they can’t hold us. Just go, keep out of sight.” Laci said. “Meet us at Rebecca’s.” Sam said. “Dean. Stay out of the sewers alone.” Laci said. Dean says nothing and hops over the fence. “We mean it.” Sam said. “Yeah, Yeah!” Dean said. “Don’t move! Keep your hands where I can see’em.” the police officer said. Sam and Laci raises their hands in the air. 

Car

    Dean is getting weapons from the trunk. “I’m sorry Laci, Sam. But you know me-I just can’t wait.” Dean said. He closes the trunk and walks away.

Sewer

    Dean is looking around. He comes across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. Dean hears a noise and moves to another area of the sewer. He sees a large figure covered with a sheet. He removes it and sees Rebecca. Her hands and feet are bound together with rope. “Rebecca?” Dean  asks.

Rebecca’s House

Laci and Sam are sitting, having a beer. They are talking with the shapeshifter, who is in the form of Rebecca. “So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you’re crazy? But um say it is real. How do you stop it?” the shapeshifter said. She replaces Laci’s and Sam’s beer bottle with new ones. “Thanks.” Laci and Sam said with a sigh. “Silver bullet  to the heart.” Sam said. She chuckles. “You two are 

crazy.” the shapeshifter said. She hits Sam and Laci over the head with the empty bottles. They fall over unconscious. The shapeshifter’s eyes momentarily glow silver.

Sewer

    Dean is untying Rebecca’s ropes. “What happened?” Dean asks. “I was walking home and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don’t know, how is that even possible? she said while crying. “Okay, okay. It’s okay.” he said. Dean finishes untying her. “Come on. Can you walk?” he said. Rebecca nods her head. “Okay, we’ve gotta hurry. Sam and Laci went to see you.” he said.

Rebecca’s House

    The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of Dean. He finishes tying up Laci’s hands and feet. Sam was already tied up. He starts walking around to the kitchen. “What are you going to do to us?” Laci asks. “Oh, I’m not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.” the shapeshifter said. “They’ll never catch him.” Sam said. “Oh, doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother and twin sister? He’ll be hunted the rest of his life.” the shapeshifter said. 

Living Room

    “I must say, I will be sorry tolosse this skin. Your brother’s got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do.” the shapeshifter said. He pours himself a drink. “Cheers.” he said. He takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. Sam lifts his legs and kicks the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. Sam quickly sits up and moves his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. The shapeshifter get up before Sam could free Laci. Sam takes the knife and swings it at the shapeshifter. All Laci could do is watch as she tried to get free from the ropes. The shapeshifter grabs Sam’s arm in mid swing and twists it. Sam falls to the ground. “Oh, you son of a bitch.” the shapeshifter said. He and Sam start to fight. Sam tries to pin Dean down. “Not bad, little brother.” the shapeshifter said. “You’re not him.” Sam said. They continue to fight. The  shapeshifter finallly throws Sam into a bookshelf. It falls apart, and books fall on top of Sam. “Sam!” Laci called out. 

“You son of a bitch. You leave him alone. You untie me and let me kick your ass.” Laci said. The shapeshifter walks over to her. 

    He knocks her out with one hit. He turns back to Sam. “Eve when we were kids I always kicked your ass.” the shapeshifter said. He grabs a pool cue and swings at Sam but misses and hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fall onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pins Sam to the floor and starts to choke him. “Hey.” a voice said. The shapeshifter sees Dean and gets off of Sam Dean aims his gun at the shapshifter and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead. Rebecca enters and sees Sam on the floor. “Sam!” she said. She rushes over to him. Dean walk over the the shapeshifters body and notices him wearing Dean’s necklace. Dean yanks it from around the shapeshifters neck. He goes over to Laci and starts to shake her. “Laci. Come on. Wakey wakey.” Dean said. She opens her eyes and groans. He unties her and helps her stand up. Dean nods his head knowingly at Sam and Rebecca.

Rebecca’s House

Day Time

    Dean and Laci is by the car, looking at a map. Rebecca and Sam come outside. “So, this is what you do? You and the twins- you hunt down these kinds of things?” Rebecca said. “Yeah, pretty much.” Sam said. “I can’t believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school-nobody knows that you do this?” she said. “No.” he said. “Did Jessica know?” she asks. Sam looks thoughtful. “No, she didn’t” he said. “Must be lonely.” sshe said. “Oh, no. No, it’s not sao bad. Anyway, what can I do? It’s my family.” he said. She laughs. “Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school-we really miss you.” she said. She hugs him. “Yeah, me too.” he said sadly. They pull away. “Well, will you call sometime?” she asks. “It might not be for a little while.” he said. She nods her head and waves goodbye to Dean and Laci. They wave back and she goes back inside the house. Sam walks over to the car. “So what about your friend, Zack?” Laci asks. “Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.” Sam said. He smiles. Dean and Laci roll their eyes and gets in the car.

Car

    Dean, Laci and Sam are driving. “Sorry, man.” Dean said. “About what?” Sam asks. “We really wish things could be different, you know? We wish you could just be...Joe College.” Laci said. “No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, een at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.” Sam said. “Well, that’s cause you’re a freak.” Dean said. “Yeah thanks.” Sam said. “Well, we’re freaks too. We’re right there with you, all the way.” Laci said. Sam laughs. “Yeah, I know you two are.” Sam said. “You know, I gotta say-I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.” Dean said. “Miss what?” Sam asks. “How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?” Dean asks. He Laci and Sam smile at each other as they continue to drive.


	8. Hook Man

College Dorm Room

    “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Taylor said. “There’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” Lori said and she leaves. “That’s true.” Taylor said smiling to herself.

9 Mile Road

    Lori’s boyfriend’s car pulls up. Standing behind the trees there is a tall figure with a hook. “I thought we were going to the party.” Lori said. “Well, we can’t arrive on time.” Rich said. 

Rich’s Car

    “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you brought me here on purpose.” Lori said. “what? I’m offended.” Rich’s said feigning shock. “Yeah, I’m sure.” she said sarcastically. They smille and begin to kiss. Lori’s cell phone rings and they reluctantly break away. The caller ID says ‘Dad Calling.’ “You wanna get that?” he asks. “Definitely not.” she said. She shuts the ringer off. They resume kissing and Rich puts his hand under Lori’s halter strap. She pulls away and moves his hand. “no.” she said. “It’s ok.” he said. Lori looks uncomfortable. Outside, the figure with the hook is moving slowly out from the trees. Back inside the car, Rich begins kissing Lori’s neck and put his hand back under her strap. She looks even more uncomfortable and pulls away. “Hey, I mean it.” she said. They hear a loud screeching noise. Outside, the man is dragging his hook along a Dead End sign. “What was that?” Lori asks while looking around. “I don’t know.” Rich said. They hear the same sound. The man is dragging his hook along a sign that says 9 Mile Road. “”What is that?” he asks. He opens the car door. “No, Rich, no.” she said. “No, just wait here.” he said. He gets out of the car and shuts the door. Lori looks terrified.

    Outside Rich is looking around when he hears more screeching. He turns to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the hook man is invisible. “What the hell.” he said. “Rich, let’s go.” Lori said. The back tire gets punctured and she screams. “Rich?” she asks. She looks around but Rich is not outside. “Rich.” she said. She rolls up the windows and locks them. “Rich where are you?” she asks. She suddenly hears scratching and banging on the roof. She screams and jumps into the backseat on the floor. The noise stops and Lori is breathing heavily. “ok ok.” she said. She gets out of the car and starts to run away when she turns around and sees Rich. He is suspended from a tree upside down above the car. Lori screams.

    

Outdoor Cafe

    Sam is on a payphone. “Alright, thank you for your time.” Sam said. He hangs up and walks backto the table. Dean and Laci is working at the laptop. “your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis.” Dean said. “Bite me.” Sam said as he sits down. “So, anything?” Laci asks. “I had’em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.” Sam said. “Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, We don’t think dad wants to be found.” Dean said. Sam looks disappointed. Check this out.” Laci said. She shows Sam and Dean an article on her computer about Rich’s death. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankey, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.” she said. “The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road.” Sam said reading the article. “Keep reading.” she said. “Aurthorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” Dean said reading the article. “Could be something interesting.” she said. “Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the invisible man.” Sam said. “But what if it is? Dad would check it out.” Dean said siding with Laci.

Car

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are driving. They stop at the fraternity where Rich lived. The other frat brothers are confused. Sam and Dean got out of the car while Laci stayed inside. “Laci’s going to be okay right?” Sam asks. “Dude. She’ll be fine.”

Dean said. “One more time, why are we here?” Sam asks. “Victim lived here.” Dean said.. They walk up to some guy fixing a car. “Nice wheels.” Dean said. They look at him strangely. “We’re your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We’re new in town. Transfers. Lookinng for a place to stay.” Dean said with a grin. 

Fraternity Dorm Room

A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts is painting his face and body purple. Sam and Dean knock on his door. “Who are you?” the frat boy asks. “We’re your new roommates.” Dean said. He smiles and walks over to the boy. The  boy holds the brush and paint can out to Dean. “Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.” the frat boy said. “He’s the artist. Things he can do with a brush.” Dean said while pointing to Sam. Sam who was mortified, takes the brush and can. Dean sits on a chair and picks up a magazine. “So.” Dean said. He looks at the name on the magazine. “Murph. Is it true?” he said. “What?” Murph asks. “We heard that one of the guys around here got killed last week.” Dean said. “Yeah.” Murph said sadly. “What happened?” Sam asks. “They’re saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.” Murph said. “Rich he was with somebody?” Sam asks. “Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.” Murph said. “Who’s Lori Sorensen?” Dean asks. “You missed a spot. Just down there on the back.” Dean said to Sam. Sam looks annoyed and Dean grins. “Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local. Super hot. And get this: she’s a reverend’s daughter.” Murph said. “You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?” Dean asks.

Inside of the Church

    “Our hearts go out to the famil of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter.” Rev. Sorensen said. Lori looks embarrassed. “And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church.” he said. Sam, Dean, and Laci enter and the door slams behind them. The congregstion goes silent and turns to look at them. “as a community, and as a family. The loss of a youngg person is particulary tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.” Rev. Sorensen said. Sam, Dean, and Laci sits down. Lori stares at Sam and he smiles weakly at her. “So please let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the pwoer to protect our children.” He said. Everyone bows their head in prayer, except Dean. Sam and Laci elbows him. Dean noticing everyone else and does the same.

Outside of the Chruch

The Mass has ended. “I can’t. It’s Sunday night.” Lori said. “It’s just us girls. we’re gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites.” Taylor said. “My dad makes dinner every Sunday night.” Lori said. “Come on Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun.” Taylor said. “I’ll try.” Lori said. Taylor rolls her eyes. “Ok.” Taylor said. They hug and Taylor leaves. Sam, Dean, and Laci walk up to Lori. “Are you Lori?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” she said. “My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean and my sister Laci.” he said. “Hi.” the twins said in unison. “We just transferred her to the university.” Sam said. “I saw you inside.” she said. “we don’t want to bother you. We just heard about what happened and…” Sam said. “We wanted to say how sorry we were.” Laci said. “I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone...get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget.” Sam said. Lori nods slightly. Rev. Sorensen walks up to them. “Dad, um, this is Sam Dean, and Laci. They’re new students.” Lori said. Dean shakes the reverend’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir. I Must say, that was an inspiring sermon.” Laci said when it was her turn to shake the reverend’s hand. “Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.” Rev. Sorensen said.

    The twins chuckle. “Listen, uh, we’re new in town, actually.” Dean said. Him and Laci leads Rev. Sorensen away from Sam and Lori. “And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group.” Laci said and the three of them leave. “Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?” Sam asks. He starts walking with her. “Well, they don’t have  lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.” she said. “What do you mean?” he asks. “My story. I was so scared, I guess I was ‘seeing things’.” she said. They stop walking. “That doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.” he said. They look at each other for a few seconds. 

Library

Outside

“So you believe her?” Laci asks. “I do.” Sam said. “Yeah, I think she’s hot, too.” Dean said. “No, man, there’s something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof.Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.” Sam said. “Wait, the bosy suspended? That sounds like the-” Laci said. “Yeah, i know, the hook an legend.” Sam said. “That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with the hook man.” dean said. “Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.” Sam said. “yeah, but what about the phanton scratches and the tire puntures and the invisible killer?” Dean said. “Well, maybe the hook man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of pirit?” Laci said.

Library

Inside

Dean, Sam, and Laci at a table in the library. The librarian places a few big boxes in front of them. “Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851.” the librarian said. Laci blows some dust off of a box and coughs. “thanks.” Dean said. “ok.” she said and she walks away. “So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?” Dean said. “Welcome to higher education.” Sam said. Laci smiles at her brothers. They begin reading. Hours later they are still looking. “Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, ‘some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh’.” Sam said. “Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the precher lost his hand in an accident.” Dean said looking at another page. “Had it replaced with a silver hook.” Laci said. Sam points to another page. “Look where all this happened.” Sam said. The twins read. “9 Mile Road.” the twins said in unison. “Same place where the frat bot was killed.” Sam said. “Nice job, Dr. Venkmen.” Dean said impressed. “Let’s check it out.” Laci said. Sam gathers all the research and they leave. 

Lori’s Sorority

Outside Nighttime

Rev. Sorensen pulls up in the driveway. “I know this is your first time really living alone since mom died.” Lori said. “That’s not it. I worry about you.” Rev. Sorensen said. “There are 22 girls in there and perfectly safe.” she said. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about. You don’t think I know what goes on in there?” he said. “Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I’m over 18. I can live my own life.” she said. “Oh, which means, drinking, prtying with that roommate of yours” he said. “I’m an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night.” she said. She gets out of the car. “Lori. Lori, come-Lori!” he said. She slams the door and leaves. 

Lori’s Sorority  
Inside

    Lori is walking up the stairs and stops at a girl’s bedroom doorway. There is a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. Inside, the girl is working aat her somputer. Lori ignores it and walks into her bedroom. She is about to turn the light on when she sees Taylor sleeping and stops herself. “Taylor, you awake?” she asks. Taylor doesn’t wake up. Lori leaves her alone and goes into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

9 Mile Road

Dean, Sam, and Laci drive up and get out of the car. Dean opens the trunk and Laci hands Sam a rifle. “Here you go.” she said. “If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good.” Sam said. “Yeah, rock salt.” Dean said. He hands it to Sam. “Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent.” Sam said. Dean takes out a coil of rope and Laci shuts the trunk. “Yeah. It won’t kill’em. But it’ll slow’em down.” Laci said. They start walking towards the tree. “That’s pretty good. You two and dad think of this?” Sam asks. “I told you. You don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius.” Dean said. They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. Sam raises his gun and looks around. “Over there. Over there.” Laci whispers. Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees. It is a sheriff. “Put the gun down! Now! Put your hands behind your head.” the sheriff said. “W-w-wait, okay,okay!” Laci said. “Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” the sheriff said. They get down. “Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!” the sheriff said. “He had the gunu!” Dean said. They lay down. 

Lori and Taylor’s Bedroom

Nighttime

Lori comes out of the bedroom in her pajamas, watches Taylor shift in her sleep, and gets into bed. The hook Man is waiting in the open closet.

 

Lori and Taylor’s Bedroom

Morning

    Lori rolls over in her bed and opens her eyes. She sees a puddle of blood on the floor. Blood is dripping from Taylor’s bed. Taylor is dead and there is blood everywhere. “Oh my god.” she screams. She looks near Taylor’s bed Written in blood are the words ‘Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?’ Underneath the words is a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it, also written in blood. Lori Screams.

Calumet Co.

Sheriff’s Dept.

    Dean, Sam, and Laci are leaving. “Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.” Dean said. “But how?” Sam asks. “Dean told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.” Laci said. “ What about the shotgun?” Sam asks. “ I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. “And he believed you?” Sam asks. “Well you look like a dumbss pledge.” Dean said. Seconds later, several sheriffs run out of th building and speeds away in police cars. Sam, Dean, and Laci exchange a look.

 

Lori’s Sorority Building

    Lori is wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. Sam, Dean, and Laci drive by and look at her. “I just want to take her home.” Rev. Sorensen said. “I understand that, Reverend. But Lori’s now connected to two murders, and I can’t ignore that.” the sheriff said. “Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home.” Rev. Sorensen said. The sheriff thinks about it for a second. “Make sure she’s avaailable for questioning.” teh sheriff said. “Thank you.” Rev. Sorensen said. He walks over to Lori. “Sweetheart, you ready to go home?” he asks. She stands up and starts walking with him. Dean, Sam, and Laci park their car on another street. They get out and walk around to the back of Lori’s sorority. “Why would the hook man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” Sam said. “maye he’s not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe its about something else.” Laci said. Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building, but they don’t see Sam, Dean, and Laci. Sam, Dean, and Laci lean against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide themselves. “Dude, sorority girls! Think we’ll seen a naked pillow fight?” Dean said. Laci smacks the back of his head. The twins turn around to see Sam trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helps him up and then helps Laci up while Sam pulls her up. Dean climbs up to the balcony. Once they are up there,they sneak in Lori’s window. Dean seems to fall on top of Sam by getting in the window. “Oh! Sorry.” Dean said. “Be quiet.” Sam said. “You be quiet.” Dean said. “Both of you be quiet.” Laci said.

Lori’s Walk- In Closet

    Laci opens the door slightly and sees another sheriff leaving the bedroom. Laci waits until the sheriff goes downstairs and then opens the door. Once in Lori’s bedroom Sam, Dean, and Laci sees the writing on the wall. “‘Aren’t you glad you diddn’t turn on the light?’ That’s right out of the legend.” Sam said. “Yeah, that’s classic hook man alright.” Dean said. He taps his nose. “It’s definitely a spirit.” he said. “Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozsone this strong before.” Sam said. Dean and Sam moves over to the window. “Hey, come here.” Laci said. Dean and Sam walks over to Laci. She point s to the cross symbol beneath the writing. “Does that look familiar to you guys?” She asks. 

 

Car

Dean, Sam, and Laci are nest to the car. They are looking at a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research. “It’s the same symbol.” Laci said. “Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.” Sam said. “Alright, let’s findthe dude’s grave. salt and burn the bones, and put him down.” Dean said. “After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to res in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.” Laci reads. They three of them look annoyed. “Super.” Dean said. “Oka. So we know it’s Jacob Karns.” Laci said. “But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why.” Sam said. “I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori  has something to do with this.” Dean said. They get in the car.

College Party

Dean and Laci walks up to Sam. “Hey.” Sam said. “Man, you’ve been holding out on us. This college thing is awesome.” Dean said. He winks and smiles at a passing girl. “This wasn’t really  my experience.” Sam said. “Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A’s?” Dean said. Sam nods his head. “What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?” Dean said. “Sam there’s nothing wrong with that. Dean stop being mean to Sam.” Laci said. “Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the hook man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something.” Sam said.  He unravels a piece of paper. “1932. Clergyman arrester for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.” Laci said. “There’s a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out -get this- with a sharp instrument.” Sam said. “What’s the connnection to Lori?” Dean asks. “A man o religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?” Sam said. Dean and Laci suddeny understands. “Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he’s just trying to save his only daughter.” Sam said. “Reverend Sorensen. You think he’s summoning the spirit?” Laci asks. “Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?” Sam said. “Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.” Dean said. “Without the reverend ever even knowing it.” Sam said. “Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.” Laci said. Both Sam and Dean nods their heads. “What about you two?” Sam asks. Dean looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table. “We’re gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave.” Dean said. Dean looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away with Laci following behind him.

Old North Cemetery

Nighttime

Dean and Laci is looking around with a flashlight. They come across a head stone that is engraved with the cross symbol. “Here we go.” the twins said. They walk over to it.

Rev. Sorensen’s House

Through the window Sam can see Lori and her father arguing inside.

Old North Cemetery

    Dean and Laci have been digging at the unmarked grave for a while. “That’s it. Next time I get to watch the cute girl’s house.” Dean said. “I Need to stop smacking you on the back of your head if you’re going to start talking to yourself.” Laci said. She breaks through the wooden floor of the graveand sees Jacob Karns remains. “Hello precher.” Dean said. The twins throw their shovels to the side.

Rev. Sorensen’s House

Sam watches Rev. Sorensen turn out the light and leave the room. Lori comes outside and sits down next to him on a bench. “I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?” she said. “I’m keeping an eye on the place.” he said. Lori looks at him. “I was worried.” he said. “About me?” she asks. “Yeah. Sorry.” he said. “No it’s cool. I already called the cops.” she said with a smile. Sam laughs. “No, seriously. I think you’re sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.” she said. “Why would you say that?” he asks.  “It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying.” she said. “I think I know how you feel.” he said.

Old North Cemetery

Laci takes a few items out of his bag. She pours salt and lighter fluid on the preacher’s bones. Dean then lights a match. “Goodbye preacher.” he said. He then throws the match into the grave and the twins watches the bones burn into flames.

Rev. Sorensen’s House

“No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I’m a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?” she said. “I heard you guys fighting before.” he said. “He’s seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It’s like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don’t know what to think anymore.” she said. She hugs Sam. He is slightly confused, but hugs her back. They begin to kiss but Samm pulls away. “Sam?” she asks. “Lori, I can’t.” he said. “That someone you lost?” she asks. Sam stares at her. “I’m sorry.” she said. Rev. Sorensen comes outside. “Lori? Come inside, please.” Rev. Sorensen said. “I’ll come in when I’m ready.” she said getting angry. Suddenly, the hook man appears behind Rev. Sorensen and puts his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screams and the hook man slams the door shut. Sam grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears Rev. Sorensen screaming upstairs. “No! No, plase! No!” Rev. Sorensen said. Sam runs upstairs and sees the reverend’s bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the hook man on top of Rev. Soensen, about to put his hook into thr reverend. “No! No, no!” Rev. Sorensen said. Sam shoots the hook man in the side. The hook man turns to Sam who shoots him again. The hook man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. Lori is running up the stairs. “Dad! Dad!” Lori said. She bursts through the bedroom and kneels down next to her dad. “Okay. It’s ok, dad, it’s ok. It’s ok.” she said. Sam watches them. 

Hospital

Rev. Sorensen is in a hospital bed and Lori is standing by his side. Sam is talking to the sheriff. “We were just talking. Then Lori’s dad came out. And then he appeared.” Sam said. “A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?” the sheriff said. “Yes, sir.” Sam said. “Ever seen him before?” the sheriff asks. “No, sir.” Sam said. “Son, it seems every time I turn around, i’m seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble.” the sheriff said. Sam nods his head. “Yes sir.” he said. Dean, Laci and two sheriffs are walking down the hall. “No it’s alright, we’re with him. He’s our brother.” Laci said. “Hey! Brother!” Dean said to Sam. Sam and the sheriff turns to see Dean and laci. Dean smiles and waves. “Let them through.” the sheriff said. The two sheriffs let Dean and Laci through. “Thanks.” the twins said. The twins and Sam walk towards each other. “You ok?” Laci asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. “What the hell happened?” Dean asks. “Hook Man.” Sam said. “You saw him?” Laci asks. “Damn right. Why didn’t you two torch the bones?” Sam said. “What are you talking about, we did. You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?” Dean said. “It sure as hell looked like him. And that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.” Sam said. “Well. yeah, the guy wouldn’t send the hook man after 

himself.” Laci said. “I think it’s latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.” Sam said. “So what?” Dean asks. “So she’s upset about it. She’s upset about the immoralitiy of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.” Sam said. “Ok, so she’s conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Laci said. “Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a part girl, Dad has an affair.” Sam said. “Remind me not to piss this girl off. But we burned those bones, we buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?” Dean said. “You two must have missed something.” Sam said. “No. We burned everything in that coffin.” Laci said. “Did you two get the hook?” Sam asks

“The hook?” Dean asks. “Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.” Sam said. “So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.” Laci said. “So if we find the hook…” Sam said. “We stop the Hook Man.” the three Winchester siblings said together while they smiled at each other.

 

Library

Sam, Dean, and Laci are looking through more papers. “Here’s something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof.” Laci said reading the paper. “Does it mention the hook?” Sam asks. “Yeah, maybe. Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner’s house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.” Laci said reading more. “Isn’t that where Lori’s father preaches?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. “Where Lori lives?” Sam asks. “Maybe that’s why the hook man has been haunting reverends and reverends daughters for the past 200 years.” Dean said. “Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori’s house, don’t you think someone might’ve seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver handled hook?” Sam said. “Check the chruch records.” Dean said. A while later the three sibilings are still researching. “St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handle hook from state penitentiary. Reforged. They melted it down. Made it into something else.” Sam said reading. 

St. Barnabas Church

Outside

Dean, Sam, and Laci park the car and get out. “Alirght, we can’t take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.” Dean said. “I agree.” Laci said. “So, Lori’s still at the hospital. We’ll have to breakin.” Sam said. “Alright take your pick.” Dean said. “I’ll take the house.” Sam said. “Ok.” Laci said. Sam begin’s walking towards Rev. Sorensen’s house. “Hey.” Dean said. Sam turns around. “Stay out of her underwear drawer.” Dean said. The him and Laci walks away.

St. Barnabas Church

Basement

    Dean and Laci is throwing everything silver into the fire. Sam comes downstairs with a bag of things from Lori’s house. “I got everything that even looked silver. “Better safe than sorry.” Laci said. They throw everything into the fire.Suddenly, they hear footsteps above them. “Move,move.” Dean said. He and Laci takes their guns and go upstairs with Sam.     

St. Barnabas Church

Upstairs

Dean, Sam, and Laci sees that Lori is sitting in  pew alone, crying. Dean and Laci lowers their guns and goes back downstairs. Sam walks over to Lori. “Lori?” he asks. “What are you doing here?” she asks. “What is it?” he asks. “I’ve been trying to understand what’s been happening. Why? Now I know so I’m praying for forgiveness.” she said. “Forgiveness for what?” he asks. “Don’t you see? I’m toblame for all this. I’ve read in the Bible about avenging angels.” she said.

“Trust me, this guy-he’s no angel.” he said. “I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him.” she said. “It’s not your fault.” he said. “Yes, it is. I don’t know how, but it is.” she said. In the back of the church, the hook man appears for a moment then disappears quickly. “I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.” she said. “Lori…” he said.

“I can see it now. They didn’t deserve to be punished. I do.” she said. They hear a noise come from the front of the church. The candles at the alter blow out. “Come on. We gotta go.” he said. He leads her away and opens the door to the basement. But the hook man is behind it and pushes his hook through the door. “Go!” Sam said. Sam and Lori runs down the aisle and into a back room. The hook man follows then and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at Sam a few times but misses. The hook man chases the two of them around the room and finally hooksSam in the shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags Lori on her back across the floor. Sam runs over to her. “come on. You okay?” he said. The hook man appears and knocks Samm backwards into a wall. He gets up and maneuvers behind the hook man, who is standing over Lori. Dean and Laci suddenly enters with their guns raised. “Sam, drop!” they said. Sam crouches down and the twins shoots the hook man both once. He disappears into dust. “I thought we got all the silver.” Sam said. “So did we.” Laci said. 

“Then why is he still here?” Sam asks. “Well, maybe we missed omething!” Dean said. They look around. Sam notices a cross necklace that Lori is wearing. “Lori, where did you get that chain?” Sam asks. “My father gave it to me.” she said. “Where’d you dad get it?” Dean asks. “He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school.” she said. “Is it silver?” Laci asks.  “Yes.” Lori said. Sam rips the chain off from her neck. In the hallway, the hook man who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. Dean and Laci turns around to look at it. “Sam!” Laci said. Laci throws the rifle and the rock salt and Sam tosses Lacid the necklace. She gives it to Dean and they run back downstairs. Sam aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He quickly reloads the gun with rock salt.

 

Basement

Dean and Laaci runs dowstairs and Dean throws Lori’s necklace into the fire.

Upstairs

Sam is still loading the gun with his injured hand and shoulder. The hook man appears and knocks the rifle out of Sam’s hand. Sam and Lori crawl into the corner and watch the hook man tower over them.

Basement

In the fire, the cross pendant breaks off the chain and melts.

Upstairs

    The hook man stops with his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. Dean and Laci runs upstairs to make sure the hook man is gone. The twins walk over to Sam and Lori and gives them a knowing look.

St. Barnabus Church

Outside

    Sheriffs are walking around and thereis an ambulance parked outside. “And you saw him too? The man with the hook?” the sheriff asks. “Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought hi off and then he ran.” Dean said. “And that’s all?” the sheriff asks. “Yeah, that’s all.” Laci said.  “Listen. You two and your brother-” the sheriff said. “Oh, don’t worry, we’re leaving town.” Dean said. Him and Laci walks over to the car. 

The Ambulance

    Lori watches Sam finish getting bandaged up. You gonna be okay?” she asks. “Yeah.” he said. Back at the car Dean and Laci is watching Sam and Lori through the side view mirrors. “I still don’t know wha happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father’s too. Thank you.” Lori said. Sam nods his head and smiles. Dean and Laci watches through the mirror and notices Sam just walk away without another word. Sam walks to the car and gets in. “We could stay.” Dean said. Sam shakes his head. The twins watches Lori looking sad, through the mirrors. They shake their heads in disappointment. And Dean drives away.


	9. 9. Bugs

Oasis Plains, Oklahoma

Construction workers are building a luxury home complex. There are two employees from Oklahoma Gas and Power. Travis weaver and Dustin Burwash. "Man, these are some nice houses, huh? I'd like to live here." Travis said. "Yeah, too bad you can't afford it." Dustin said. "Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood will be damn expensive when it's done." Travis said. "no this place is perfect." Travis said. He smacks a bug on the side of his neck. "Except for the mosquitoes." he said. Dustin scream for help and Travis turns around to see that Dustin has fallen into a hole in the ground. "Dustin?" he asks as he runs over to the hole. "Help me, I'm trapped! I broke my ankle." Dustin said. "Alright. I'll get a rope!" Travis said and he leaves. Inside the hole Dustin is clutching his bloody ankle, breathing heavily. He looks around nervously and sees that there are thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole. Several of them have landed on his hand and he frantically brushes them off. "Oh, God." Dustin said. Outside of the hole, Travis runs to a nearby truck and opens it. Back inside of the hole, tons of beetles are beginning to cover Dustin's body. They gather in groups on his clothing and skin. "Travis, help!" he yells. "Hang on!" Travis yells. Travis gets a rope from inside of the truck. Back inside of the hole, Dustin is almost entirely covered in beetles. "Travis, help!" he yells. Dustin continues to scream as beetles crawl inside his ears and nose. "It's okay, Dustin! It's okay!" Travis said. He runs back to the hole with supplies that he got from the truck. "Dustin? Dustin, I'm here!" he said. He looks into the hole with a flashlight. "Oh, God." he said horrified. Inside of the hole, Dustin is dead. He is bleeding from the ears,nose, and eyes.

Oklahoma Bar

Night

Sam is reading a newspaper article about Dutin. A minute later, Dean and Laci comes out laughing while waving a wad of cash in the air. "You two know, we could get day jobs once in a while." Sam said. "Hunting's our day job." Laci said. "And the pay is crap." Dean said. "Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world you two." Sam said. "Well, let's see honest." Dean said while he holds out on hand. "Fun and easy." he said as he holds out his other hand. He gestures the 'fun and easy' outweighs 'honest'. "It's no contest." he said. "Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do." Laci said. "Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked." Sam said. "Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?" Dean said. "Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma- not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob." he said. "Huh?" Dean asks. "Human mad cow disease." Laci said. "Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Dean said. "You watch Oprah?" Sam asks. "embarrassed, can't think of anything to say." Dean said. "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?" Laci asks. "Mad cow causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less." Sam said. "Okay, that's weird." Dean said. "Yeah." Laci said agreeing with her twin. "Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier." Sam said. "Alright. Oklahoma." Laci said. The three siblings get into the car. "Man. Work, work, work. No time to spent my money." Dean said. They drive off.

Oklahoma Gas and Power Company Building

Day

Dean, Laci, and Sam gets out of the car and approach Travis. "Travis Weaver?" Laci asks. "Yeah, that's right." he said. "Are you the Travis who worked with uncle Dusty?" Dean asks. "Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece." Travis said. "Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest." Laci said. "Yeah." Sam said. "Oh, he did? Huh." Travis said while smiling. "Listen, we wanted to ask you...what exactly happened out there?" Dean asks. "I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh...by the time I got back..." Travis said. "What did you see?" Laci asks. "Nothing. Just Dustin." he said. "No wounds or anything?" Sam asks. "Well, he was bleeding...from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it." Travis said. "So do you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asks. "I don't know. That's what the doctors are saying." Travis said. "But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?" Sam asks. "No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?" Travis said. "That's a good question." Laci said. "You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asks. "Yeah." Travis said. A while later Dean, Laci, and Sam arrive at the scene of Dustin's death. The sinkhole is surrounded by police tape.

"Huh. What do you guys think?" Dean asks. "I don't know." Laci said. "But if that guy Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam said. They duck under the police tape and look into the hole with a flashlight. "So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Laci asks. "No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." Sam said. "Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean said. "Dean, we have no idea what's down there." Sam said. Dean picks up a coil rope that was nearby. "Alright I'll go if you're scared. You Scared?" Dean said. "Flip the damn coin." Sam said. Laci just stands by and watches. Dean chuckles and takes a coin out of his pocket. "Alright call it in the air...chicken." Dean said. He flips the coin and Laci catches it in midair. "I'm going." she said. "This is between Sam and I." Dean said. "I'm going." Laci said. "Alright." Dean and Sam said in unison. Laci begins tying the rope around her waist. "Don't drop me." she said.

Impala

While Dean was driving Laci was in the backseat and Sam was examining a dead beetle in his hand that Laci found in the hole. "So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking Laci." Dean said. "Dean, bite me. There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there." Laci said. "You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat." Sam said. "how many did you find down there?" Dean asks. "ten." Laci said. "It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain." Dean said. "Well, maybe there were more." she said. "I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me." Dean said. "Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Weather something like this has ever happened before." Sam said. As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house decorated with red balloons. "What?" Laci asks. 'I know a good place to start." Dean said. They pass another sign the reads 'Models Open. New Buyer's BBQ Today!' Laci sees this and understood what Dean was talking about. "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you boys?" she asks. Dean nods his head and Sam gives her a knowing look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?" Dean asks. "And the free food has nothing to do with it?" Sam asks. "Of course not." Laci said. "We're professional." Dean said. "Right." Sam said. They pull over and get out of the car. They begin walking down the street to the open house. "Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said.

"Me to." Laci said. "Why?" Sam asks. "Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out." Dean said. "There's nothing wrong with normal." Sam said. "We'd take out family over normal any day." Laci said. They approach the house and knock on the door. The homeowner, Larry Pike answers the door. "Welcome." he said. "This the barbeque?" Dean asks. "Yeah, not the best weather, but...I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?" he said. "Laci. This is Dean and Sam." she said. They shake hand. "Sam, Dean, Laci, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?" Larry said. "Yes, sir." Dean said. "Let me just say- we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation." Larry said. The siblings realized what he was trying to say. "We're siblings." Laci said. Larry seems slightly embarrassed. "Our father is getting on in years and we're just lookin' for a place for him." Sam said. "Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry said. He takes them outside to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, talking, and eating. "You said you were the developer?" Laci asks. "Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." Larry said. They walk over to his wife. "This is my wife, Joanie." he said. "Hi there." Joanie said.

"Hi." Dean said and they shake hands. "Hi, nice to meet you." she said. "Sam, Dean, and Laci." Larry said. "Laci." she said while shaking Joanie's hand. "Pleasure." Joanie said. "Sam." he said. "Tell then how much you love the place honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses." Larry said. "Right." Joanie said and they laugh. "Will you excuse me?" Larry asks and he leaves. "Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie said. A very energetic woman named Lynda Bloome approaches them. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun. "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales." she said. "And Lynda was the second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie said and she leaves. "She's kiddin, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners." Lynda said while laughing. "Well..." Laci said. "Y-yeah, well..." Sam said. "Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or...sexual orientation." Lynda said. The twins chuckle. "Right. Um...We're gonna talk to Larry. Okay, honey?" Dean said. The twins walk away and smack Sam on his ass. Sam and Lynda share an awkward silence. Inside of the Pike house Larry, Dean, and Laci come downstairs after finishing a tour. "You've got three choices- carpet, hardwood, and tile." Larry said. The twins notice a jar full of bugs on a nearby table. "Whoa. Someone likes bugs." Laci said. "My son- he's into insects. He's very...inquisitive." Larry said.

Outside of the Pike house Lynda is still talking to Sam. "Who can you so 'no' to a steam shower? I use mine everyday." Lynda said. "Sounds great." Sam said uninterested. While Lynda continues to talk. Sam notices a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which is resting on a table. A few feet away, Larry's son Matt is watching excitedly. "Excuse me." Sam said. He pushes Lynda out of the way and picks up the spider, bringing it over to Matt. "Is this yours?" he asks. "You gonna tell my dad?" Matt asks while talking the spider from him. "I don't know. Who's your dad?" Sam said. "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions." Matt said with a scoff. "Ouch. First name basis with the old man- sounds pretty grim." Sam said. "Well, I'm not exactly brochure material." Matt said. "Well, hang in there. It get better, alright? I promise." Sam said. "When?" Matt asks. "Matthew." Larry said. They turn to see Larry, Dean, and Laci walking towards them. "I am so sorry about my son and his...pet." Larry said. "It's no bother." Sam said. "Excuse us." Larry said and he walks away with Matt. "Remind you of somebody?" Sam asks. The twins look over at Larry, who is yelling at Matt. They look back at Sam, confused. "Dad." Sam said. "Dad never treated us like that." Dean said. "well, dad never treated you two like that. You two were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?" Sam said. "Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line." Dean said. "Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting." Sam said with a scoff. "Bowhunting is an important skill." Dean said. Laci was just listening to her brother's going back and forth. She's gotten use to it.

"Whatever. How was your guys tour?" Sam said. "Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." Dean said. Sam laughs at this. "So you might be onto something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here." Laci said. "What happened?" Sam asks. "About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings." Dean said. "More bugs." Sam said. "More bugs." the twins said in unison while nodding.

Impala

While Laci drives through the neighborhood, Dean looks through their father's journal. Sam was setting in the back seat. "You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean said. "Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam said. "Yeah, but we didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Laci said. "Yeah, me neither." Sam said. "Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean said. "You mean, like Willard?" Sam asks. "Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Laci said."There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals- elements, telepaths." Sam said. "Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean said. Laci thinks for a second and realizes something. "Larry's kid- he's got ugs for pets." she said. "Matt?" Sam asks. "Yeah." Dean said."He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam said. "You think he's our Willard?" Dean asks. "I don't know. Anything' possible, I guess." Sam said. "Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean said. Laci pulls into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis homes. "What are we doing here?" Sam asks. Dean gets out of the car. "It's too late to talk to anybody else." Laci said. She knew what Dean was doing. "We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asks. "I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean said. Laci pulls the car into the garage. "Plus I could use a shower." Laci said. Dean closes the garage door. 

Bloome Residence

Lynda Bloome walks into her bedroom and turns the light on. She turns on the tv and take her hair out of the bun. "Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide splaying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas." The women on the tv said. As Lynda is watching the news, a large spider crawl out of her hair and onto face. She gasps and swipes it away. She turns of the tv frightened. A few moments later she is in the shower. While she is washing her hair, a very big spider crawls out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds hundreds of enormous spider begin crawling out from the tiles. Lynda opens her eyes and screams. She breaks through the glass of the shower doors and tries to run away. A trail of blood leads from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. Lynda is laying on the floor dead. Several smaller spider run across her body.

Oasis Plains Home

Morning

 

"Do you want to get him?" Sam asks. "Sure." she said. Laci approaches the bathroom door where she can hear the shower running. She knocks on the door. "Hey, knucklehead you ever coming out of there?" she asks. "What?" Dean asks from the other side of the door. "Dean, a police call came in on the scanner." she said. "Hold on." he said. "Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on." she said. The bathroom door opens. Dean is standing there with a towel on his head. Laci turns away from Dean and walks away. "Get some damn clothes on." she said. "This shower is awesome." he said. "I know I took one before you did." she said. "Come on." she said rolling her eyes.

Bloome Residence

Outside

Dean, Sam, and Laci pulls up and gets out of the car. They approach Larry, who is finishing talking to someone on the phone. Lynda's body is being carried out in a body bag on a stretcher. "Hello. You're, uh, back early." Larry said. "Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Laci said. "What's going on?" Sam asks. "You guys met, uh...Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?" Larry asks. "The Realtor." Sam said. "Well, she, uh...passed away last night." Larry said. The siblings are shocked. "What happened?" Dean asks. "I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now." Larry said. "It's okay." Sam said. "Excuse me." Larry said and leaves them. "You two know what we have to do right?" Dean asks. "Yeah." Laci said. "Get into that house." Sam said. "See if we got a bug problem." Dean said. A few minutes later, they climb over the fence, up the side of the house, and through Lynda's bedroom window. 

Bloome Residence

Inside

The outline of Lynda's dead boy is drawn on the carpet. "This looks like the place." Dean said. They walk over to another part of the room. Laci picks up a towel, and drops it when she sees it is covered in dead spiders. "Spiders." Laci said. "From spider boy?" Dean asks. "Matt- Maybe." Sam said.

Road

Daytime

Dean, Laci, and Sam pull up at the curb. Across the street, Matt gerts off of the school bus and beings walking."Isn't his house that way?" Dean asks. He points in the opposite direction. "Yup." Sam said. "So, where's he going?" Laci asks. They get out of the car and begin to follow Matt. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper. "Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam said. "What are you doing out here?" Matt asks. "Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean said. "You're not here to buy a house are you?" Matt asks. Laci shakes her head no. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" Matt asks. The three siblings laugh. "No, no. No, I think you're safe." Laci said. "So, Matt...You sure know a lot about insects." Dean said. "So?" Matt asks. "Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" Laci asks. "I heard she died this morning." Matt said. "Mm, that's right. Spider bites." Dean said. "Matt...you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam said. "Wait you think I had something to do with that?" Matt asks. "You tell us." Laci said. "That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy." Matt said. "You know about those?" Sam asks. "There is something going on here. I don't know what...but something's happening with the insets. Let me show you something." Matt said. He picks up his backpack and begins walking with them to another area.

"So if you knew about all this ug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam said. "Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me." Matt said. "Why not?" Sam asks. "Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son." Matt said. "I hear you." Sam said with a scoff. "You do?" the twins ask in unison. Sam turns and gives them a look. "Matt, how old are you?" Sam asks. "sixteen." Matt said. "Well, don't seat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen." Sam said. "What?" Matt asks. "College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from you dad." Sam said. "What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean said. 'Oh boy. Here we go again.' Laci thought to herself. Sam sighs and glares at Dean. "How much further, Matt?" Laci asks. "We're close." he said. Sam glares at Dean one more time before he continues walking. A few moments later they reach a large clearing. The sound of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees. "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's um, part of an AP science class." Matt said. "You two are like peas in a pod." Dean said. Sam ignores him and Laci just shakes her head a little bit.

"What's been happening?" Laci asks. "A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beatles...you name it. It's like they're congregating here." he said. "Why?" Dean asks. "I don't know." Matt said. "What's that?" Sam asks. He points to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walk over to it and discover hundreds of worms. Laci steps on some of them, and they fall into the ground creating a hole. Dean crouches down and uses a stick to poke around in the hole. "There's something down there." Dean said. He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels something inside of the hole. He brings his hand back up and the four of them look horrified. Cover in dirt and worms, is a human skull.

Department of Anthropology

Sam, Dean, and Laci pull up outside of the local university and gets out of the car. The grabs the box off bone out from the backseat and they head towards the building. "So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Laci said. "Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean said. "Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?" Sam said. "That's two questions." Dean said. Sam ignores him. "Yeah, so with that kid back there...why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" Dean asks. "Just, uh...I know what the kid's going through." Sam said. "How about telling him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean said. "Dean, come on." Sam said and they stop walking. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect dad. That's what this is about." Sam said. "Just forget it, alright? Sorry I brought it up." Dean said. "I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough." Sam said. "So what are you saying? That dad was disappointed in you?" Dean asks."Was? Is. Always has been." Sam said. "Why would you think that?" Laci asks. "Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool-because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which , to our wacked-out family, made me the freak." Sam said. "Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters." Dean said.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full wide?

Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house." Sam said. "I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming from your mouth." Dean said. "Guys can we not do this?" Laci asks. But they ignored her. "You know, truth is, when we finally do find dad...I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me." Sam said. "Sam, dad was never disappointed in you. He was scared." Laci said. "what are you talking about?" Sam asks. "He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talking...he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe." Dean said. Sam's smirk fades. "What?" he asks. "Yeah." Laci said. "Why didn't you two tell me any of that?" Sam asks. "Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone." Dean said. Sam stares at the twins sadly. "Come on, we're gonna be late for out appointment." Laci said and she walks away. 

College Classroom

Sam, Dean, and Laci are talking with the professor. "So, you three are students?" Professor asks. "Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class- Anthro 101." Sam said. "Oh, yeah." Professor said. "So, what about the bones, Professor?" Laci asks. "This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and geography heavily suggest Native American." the Professor said. "Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asks. "Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native people was quite common at the time." the Professor said. "Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?" Laci asks. "Well...you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth." The Professor said. "Alright." Dean said.

Road Through Sapulpa

 

Dean, Laci, and Sam are driving through Sapulpa. They stop and a a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and drive away.  
Oklahoma Diner

Inside

 

    Sam, Dean, and Laci enter and find another Native American man playing cards at a table. “Joe White Tree?” Laci asks. The man nods his head. “We’d like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.” Sam said. “We’re students from the university.” Dean said. “No, you’re not. You’re lying.” Joe said. Dean seems taken back. “Well, truth is.” Dean said. “You know starts sentences with ‘truth is’? Liars.” Joe said. Dean exchanges looks with Laci and Sam. “Have you heard of Oasis Plains?” Laci asks. “It’s a housing development near the Atoka Valley.” Sam said. “I like these two. They’re not liars.” Joe said too Dean. Dean looks angry. “I know the area.” Joe said. “What can you tell us about the history there?” Laci asks. “Why do you wanna know?” Joe asks. “Something...something bad is happening in Oasis PLains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there- Native American bones.” Sam said. “I’ll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.” Joe said. “Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.” Dean said. “And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.” Joe said. The siblings exchange a look.

Oklahoma Diner

Outside

 

    Sam, Dean, and Laci are walking back to the car. “When did the gas company man die?” Sam asks. “Uh, let’s see, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the twentieth.” Laci said. “March twentieth?” Sam asks. Dean nods his head. “That’s the spring equinox.” Sam said. “The night and the moon share the sky as equals.” Dean said. “So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.” Sam said. “And on the sixth night- that’s tonight.” Laci said. “If we don’t do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?” Sam said. “You don’t break a curse. You get out of it’s way. We’ve gotta get those people out now.” Dean said. They get in the car and drive away.

Pike Residence

Nighttime

Outside

Matt  is in the backyard with a flashlight. He hears a noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moves a rocks. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. Matt runs away.

Impala

Nighttime

Dean is driving while talking on the phone with Larry. “Yes, Mr. Pike, there’s a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.” Dean said. “God, really? And how big?” Larry said. “Well, it’s fairly extensive. I don’t want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.” Dean said. “And who is this again?” Larry asks. “Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas And Power.” Dean said. “Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He’s worked with us for a year, so who is this?” Larry said. “Uhh…” Dean said in a panic and hangs up. “Give me the phone.” Sam said. He take the phone from Dean and dials a number. At the Pike residence, Matt answers his cell phone. “Hello?” Matt asks. “Matt it’s Sam.” he said. “Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.” Matt said. “Matt just listen. You have to get your family out of the house right now, okay?” Sam said. “What, Why?” Matt asks. “Because something’s coming.” Sam said. “More bugs?” Matt asks. “Yeah, a lot more.” Sam said. “My dad doesn’t listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?” Matt asks. “You’ve gotta make him listen, okay?” Sam said. “Give me the phone, give me the phone.” Dean said as he grabs the phone from Sam “Matt under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they’ll just think you’re nuts.” Dean said. “But he’s my-” Matt said but was cut off by Dean. “Tell him that you have a sharp pain in your  right side and you’ve gotta go to the hospital, okay?” Dean said. “Yeah. Yeah. okay.” Matt said. He hangs up and so does Dean. Make him listen? what are you thinking?” Dean asks Sam.

Pike Residence

Nighttime

 

A while later, they pull up outside Larry’s house. Larry looks out the window and sees their car and goes outside. “Damn it, they’re still here. Come on.” Laci said. They get out of the car joined by Matt. “Get off my property before I call the cops.” Larry said. “Mr. Pike listen.” Sam said. “Dad they’re just trying to help.” Matt said. “Get in the house.” Larry said. “I’m sorry. I told him the truth.” Matt said. “We had a plan Matt what happened to the plan?” Dean said. “Look, it’s 12:00 Am. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it’s too late.” Laci said. “Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.” Larry said. “Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don’t think something weird’s going on here?” Dean asks. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but you’re crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we’re gonna have a problem.” Larry said. “Well I hate to be a downer, but we’ve got a problem right now.” Laci said. “Dad, they’re right, okay. We’re in danger.” Matt said. “Matt, get inside! Now!” Larry said. “No! Why won’t you listen to me?!” Matt said. “Because this is crazy! It doesn’t make any sense!” Larry said. “Loo, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?” Sam said. “Wait.” Dean said. And they all go silent. “You hear it?” Dean asks. From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder. “What the hell?” Larry asks.

The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time. “Alright, it’s time to go. Larry, get your wife.” Laci said. “Guys.” Matt said. All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky. “Oh my god.” Larry said. “We’ll never make it.” Sam said. “Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!” Dean said. They rush inside the house and lock the door. “Is there anybody else in the neighborhood?” Sam asks. “No, it’s just us.” Larry said. Joanie enters the room. “Honey, what’s happening? What’s that noise?” she asks. “Call 911.” Larry said. Joanie doesn’t move. “Joanie!” Larry said. “We need towels.” Laci said. “Uh, in the closet.” Larry said. Laci and Dean went to go get towels. “Okay, we’ve gotta lock this place up, come- doors, windows, fireplace, everything okay?” Sam said to Matt. They go upstairs. “Phones are dead.” Joanie said. “They must have chewed through the phone lines.” Dean said. As him and Laci begins putting towels down at the base of the front door when the power goes out. “And the power clines.” Laci said. “I need my cell.” Larry said. He picks up his cell phone. “No signal.” he said. “You won't get one. They’re blanketing the house.” Dean said. Millions of bugs begin collecting on the doors  and windows, covering the entire building. The six of them watch, waiting. “So what do we do now?” Larry asks. “We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.” Sam said. “Hopefully?” Larry asks. In the kitchen Dean is searching the cabinets. He finds a can of bug spray and returns to the living room.

“Bug spray?” Joanie asks. “Trust me.” Dean said. They hear a creaking noise from somewhere around the fireplace. “What is that?” Matt asks. “The Flu.” Sam said. “Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs.” Laci said. Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. They scream and try to protect themselves. Dean uses a light with a can of bug spray to make it flare up. The  flame wards some of the bugs away. “Alright, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!” Dean said. He goes upstairs wit them into the attic, while Sam and Laci closes the door. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees gets louder. “Oh, God, what’s that?” Joanie asks. “Something’s eating through the wood.” Laci said. “Termites.” Matt said. “Alright, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!” Dean said. The three Pikes move as far into the corner of the attic as they can. A second later the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. Sam, Dean, and Laci frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling. But this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while Dean tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The six of them stand in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, the sunrises. Miraculously, the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, Sam, Dean, and Laci goes to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The six of them continue watching, relieved.

Pike Residence

Morning

Dean, Laci, and Sam approach Larry who is placing boxes into t moving van. “What, no goodbye?” Dean said. “Good timing. Another hour and we’d have been gone.” Larry said. He shakes their hands. “For good?” Sam asks. “Yeah. The development’s been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I’m gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.” Larry said. “You don’t seem too upset about it.” Laci said. “Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…” Larry said. He looks over at Matt, who is carrying a box to the garbage. “...Somehow, I really don’t care.” Larry said. They share a smile. Sam walks over to Matt, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia. “What’s this?” Sam asks. “I don’t know. They kind of weird me out now.” Matt said. They both laugh. “Yeah, I should hope so.” Sam said. A few minutes later, Sam joins Dean and Laci by the car. They watch Larry and Matt, who are now getting along very well. “I wanna find dad.” Sam said. “Yeah.” Dean said. “Me too.” Laci said. “Yeah, but I just...I want to apologize to him.” Sam said. “For what?” Laci asks. “All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could.” Sam said. “Well, don’t worry, we’ll find him. And then you’ll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other’s throats.” Dean said. “Yeah, probably.” Sam said with a laugh. They sit in silence for a few seconds. “Let’s hit the road.” Sam said. “Let’s” Dean said. They get in the car, giving one last wave to Larry and Matt, and drive away.


	10. 10 Home

Lawrence, Kansas

Nighttime

    A young woman name Jenny is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She come across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry just as her daughter Sari comes in the room. “Mommy?” Sari asks. “Hey, sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?” Jenny asks. “There’s something in my closet.” she said. 

Sari’s Bedroom

    Jenny opens the closet doors and look inside as Sari watches from her bed. “See? There’s nothing there.” Jenny said. “You sure?” Sari asks. “I’m sure. Now, come one. Get into bed.” Jenny said. Sari crawls into bed and Jenny tucks her in. “I don’t like this house.” Sari said. “You’re just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me--we are going to be very happy here. I promise.” she said. She kisses Sari on her forehead. “I love you.” Jenny said. She turns off the light and gets up to leave the room. “The chair.” Sari said. Jenny moves a chair under the doorknob of the closet. “The chair. Just to be safe.” she said. Sari lays does and goes to bed. Jenny walk out of the room. After returning to the living room, Jenny continues unpacking boxes. She stops when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement. “Please, God, don’t let it be rats.” Jenny said. A few moments later she goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches don’t work. “terrific.” she said. In Sari’s bedroom the chair begins moving on it’s own, away from the closet doors. Sari sets up in her bed wide-eyed and afraid.

    

Back in the basement Jenny keeps looking around. On the floor, she sees a large black trunk. She kneels down and opens it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture are the words, ‘The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, Laci, and Little Sammy.’ Jenny smiles at the photo. In Sari’s room the closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is entirely made out of fire and Sari screams.

Motel Room

Nighttime

    While Sam is sleeping, he begins dreaming of Jenny. She is inside of her bedroom, screaming for help. Sam wakes up confused. The next morning while Dean is on the computer and Laci setting next to him. Sam is drawing a picture of a tree. “Alright. We’ve been cruising some websites. I think we found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off of the coast of Cali- it’s crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in west Texas.” Dean said. “I think we’re boring him Dean.” Laci said. “Hey.” Dean said. Sam looks up from his drawing. “Are we boring you with this hunting evil stuff?” Dean asks. “No I’m listening. Keep going.” Sam said. “And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.” Laci said. She waves her hand in front of Sam’s face. “Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?” Dean asks. “Wait. I’ve seen this.” Sam said while looking at his drawing. “Seen what?” Laci asks. Sam gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag. “What are you doing?” Dean asks. Sam finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo of his drawing they are the same. “Dean, Laci, I know where we have to go next.” he said. “Where?” Laci asks. “Back home--back to Kansas.” Sam said. 

    “Okay, random. Where’d that come from?” Dean said. Sam shows the twins the photo. “Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where mom died?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” the twins said in unison. “And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?” Sam asks. “I guess so, yeah.” Laci said. “What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asks. “Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but...the people who live in our old house - I think they might be in danger.” Sam said. “Why would you think that?” Laci asks. “Uh...it’s just, um...look, just trust me on this, okay?” Sam said. He starts to walk away and the twins follow him. “wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, trust you?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Come on, man, that’s weak. You gotta give us a little bit more than that.” Dean said. “I can’t really explain it is all.” Sam said. “Well, tough. We’re not going anywhere until you do.” Dean said. Sam sighs and the twins wait expectantly. “I have these nightmare.” Sam said. “We’ve noticed.” Laci said nodding her head. “And sometimes...they come true.” Sam said. “Come again.” Dean said. Both Dean and Laci are stunned. “Look, Dean, Laci...I dreamt about Jessica's death-for days before it happened.” he said. “Sam people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” Dean said as he sits down on the bed. “No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, so, this has to mean something, right?” Sam said.

    “We don’t know.” Laci said. The twins are overwhelmed. Laci sits next to Dean while Sam sits down across from the twins. “What do you mean you don’t know? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica.” Sam said. “Alright, just slow down, would ya?” Dean said. Dean stands up and begins pacing. “I mean, first you tell us that you’ve got the shining? And then you tell me that we’ve gotta go back? Especially when…” Dean said. “When what?” Sam asks. Laci stands up and puts her hand on Dean’s shoulder. “When we sore to ourselves that we would never go back there.” Laci said sadly. “Look, you two, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.” Sam said. “We know we do.” Dean said.

    

Winchester House

    Dean, Laci, and Sam pull up outside of the house. “You two gonna be alright?” Sam asks. “Let us get back to you on that.” Dean said. They get out of the car. After knocking on the front door. Jenny answers it and Sam is shocked that she is the same woman from his dream. “Yes?” Jenny asks.”Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal-”Dean said. “I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our sister Laci. We used to live here. You know we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.” Sam said. “Winchester. Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.” Jenny said. “You did?” Laci asks. Jenny nods her head and steps aside. “Come on in.” Jenny said. The Winchester siblings walk into the house. The four of them walk into the kitchen. Where Sari is at the table doing homework and Ritchie Sari’s brother is in his playpen. “Juice, juice, juice, juice.” Ritchie said. “That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie.” Jenny said. She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to Ritchie.

    “But, hey,  at least he won’t get scurvy.” she said. Jenny walks over to Sari. “Sari this is Sam, Dean, and Laci. They used to live here.” Jenny said. “Hi.” Sari said. The twins wave at her. “Hey, Sari.” Sam said. “So you just moved in?” Dean asks. “Yeah, from Wichita.” Jenny said. “You got family here, or…?” Dean asks. “No. I just, uh...needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job-- I mean as soon s I find one. New house.” Jenny said. “So, how you liking it so far?” Sam asks. “Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home -- I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here.” Jenny said. The twins smile weakly. “But this place has it’s issues.” Jenny said. “What do you mean?” Laci asks. “Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.” Jenny said. “Oh, that’s too bad. What else?” Dean said. “Um...sink is backed up, there’s rats in the basement.” she said. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.” she said. “No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching.?” Dean said not offended. “It’s just the scratching, actually.” Jenny said.

    “Mom?” Sari said. Jenny kneels down next to her. “Ask them if it was here when they lived here.” Sari said. “What, Sari?” Laci asks. “The thing in my closet.” she said. “Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in the closet.” Jenny said. “Right?” she said towards the siblings. “Right. No, no, of course not.” Sam said. “She had a nightmare the other night.” Jenny said. “I wasn’t dreaming. It came into my bedroom it was on fire.” Sari said. Sam, Dean, and Laci are shocked by what she just said.

Winchester House

    Dean, Laci and Sam are walking back to the car. “You two hear that? A figure on fire.” Sam said. “And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?” Laci asks. “Yeah. And you two hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.” Sam said. “Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weird visions are coming true. What about you Laci?” Dean said. “It is a little freaky that you’re having visions that are coming true Sam.” she said. “Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you guys think it’s the thing that killed mom and Jessica?” Sam said panicked. “We don’t know.” the twins said in unison. “Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?” Sam asks. “Or maybe it’s something else entirely.” Laci said. “Sam, we don’t know yet.” Dean said. “Well, those people are in danger. We have to get them out of that house.” Sam said. “And we will.” Dean said. “No, I ean now.” Sam said. “And how are you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s gonna believe?” Laci asks.  “Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asks.

Gas Station

    “We just gotta chill out, that’s all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?” Dean said. “We’d try to figure out what we were dealing with. We’d dig into the history of the house.” Sam said. “Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.” Laci said. “Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you two actually remember?” Sam asks. “About that night, you mean?” Laci asks. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Not much. Laci and I remember the fire...the heat.” Dean said “And then Dean carried you out the front door with me running behind him.” Laci said. “You did?” Sam asks Dean. “Yeah, what, you never knew that?” Dean said. “No.” Sam said while shaking his head. “And, well, you know dad’s story as well as we do. Mom was...was on the ceiling. And whatever put her up there was long gone by the time dad found her.” Laci said. “And he never had a theory about what did it?” Sam asks. “If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.” Dean said. “Okay. So, if we’re gonna figure out what’s going on now...we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.” Sam said. “Yeah. We’ll talk to dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.” Laci said. There was a long pause between the siblings. “Does this feel like just another job to you guys?” Sam asks. The twins don’t say anything for a moment. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.” Dean said and he walks away.

    After turning a corner he stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone. After making sure no one can see him. He dials a number. “This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean at 866-907-3235. Or my daughter Laci as 866-907-3236.” the voicemail said and beeped. “Dad? I know Laci and I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get them.” he said and clears his throat. “But we’re with Sam. And we’re in Lawrence. And there’s something in our old house. I don’t know if it's the thing that killed mom or not, but…” he said. His voice breaks and he pauses barely keeping himself together. “Laci and I don’t know what to do.” he said and he begins to cry. “so whatever you’re doing, if you could get here. Please. we need your help, dad.” he said and hangs up sadly with tears in his eyes. Laci walks around the corner where Dean was. She looks at him and pulls him into a hug with a silent tear running down her cheek.

Winchester House

Jenny is showing a plumber to the kitchen near the sink. “No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on it’s own.”  Jenny said. “Well, I’ll take a look.” the Plumber said. “Thanks. Oh, okay, I’ll get out of your way.” Jenny said and she leaves. The plumber sets down his tools and begins looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away by Ritchie’s playpen a toy monkey is sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning the monkey starts up. It clashes its cymbals loudly while cackling. After a moment the plumber looks up confused. The toy stops. The plumber stands up and tries turning on the garbage disposal, but it doesn’t work. Instead, he rolls up his sleeve and sticks his hand down the disposal. He thinks he feels something in the drain, but when he takes his hand out, there is nothing there. He sticks most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal starts up. The plumber’s arm is being completely torn apart as blood splatters everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey starts up again, cackling as the plumber screams.

Guenther’s Auto Repair

    Dean, Laci, and Sam are talking to the owner of the garage. “So you and John Winchester used to own this garage together?” Dean asks. “Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh...twenty years ago since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?” the owner said. “Oh, we’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them.” Laci said. “Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?” the owner asks. “Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.” Dean said. “Well..he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that.” the owner said with a laugh. “And, uh, whatever the game was, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing.” he said. The three Winchester siblings nod their heads. “But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids.” the owner said. “But that was before the fire?” Sam asks. “That’s right.” the owner said. “He ever talk about that night?” Laci asks. “No, not at first. I think he was in shock.” the owner said. “Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?” Sam asks. “Oh, he wasn’t thinking straight. He said something caused that fire and killed Mary.” the owner said. “He ever say what did it?” Dean asks. “Nothing did it. It was an accident--and electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…” the owner said.

    “But what?” Laci asks. “Oh, he just got worse and worse.” the owner said. “How?” Dean asks. “Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town.” the owner said. “Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?” Laci asks. “No.” the owner said with a scoff.

Impala

The car is parked by a payphone, where Sam is looking through a phonebook. “Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divina. There’s uh--” Sam said and laughs. “There’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-” Sam said. “Wait,  wait. Missouri Moseley?” Laci said. “What?” Sam said. “That’s a psychic?” Dean asks. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Sam said. Laci goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out John’s journal. “In Dad’s journal...here, look at this.” she said. She opens to the first page. “First page, first sentences, read that.” she said. “I went to see Missouri and I learned the truth.” Sam said reading. “Laci and I always thought he meant the state.”  Dean said.

Missouri’s House

Missouri Moseley is escorting a man out of the house while Dean, Laci, and Sam sit on the couch waiting. “Alright, there. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” Missouri said. The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him. “Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener.” Missouri said. “Why didn’t you tell him?” Laci asks. “People don’t come here for the truth. They come here for good news.” Missouri said. The siblings stare at her. “Well? Sam, Dean, ad Laci, come on already, I ain’t got all day.” she said and leaves the room. The three siblings exchange confused looks and follow her into the next room. “Well, lemme look at ya.” Missouri said with a laugh. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And Laci you are beautiful.” she said. “And you were one goofy-lookin’ kid, too.” Missouri said while pointing to Dean. Dean glares at her while Sam and Laci smirk. “Sam.” Missouri said as she grabs his hand. “Oh, honey...I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” Missouri said. The siblings are shocked. “And your father--he’s missin’?” she said. “How’d you know all that?” Sam asks. “Well, you were thinkin’ it just now.” she said. Sam raises his eyebrows surprised.

“Well, where is he? Is he okay?” Dean asks. “I don’t know.” Missouri said. “Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?” Dean said. “Dean.” Laci said in a warning tone. “It’s okay Laci.” Missouri said. “Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thought and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please.” Missouri said. Sam and Laci smirks at Dean and they sit down. “Boy you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m a whack you with a spoon!” Missouri said. “I didn’t do anything.” Dean said. “But you were thinking about it.” Missouri said. Dean raises his eyebrows while Laci and Sam smile. “Okay. So, our dad--when did you first meet him?” Sam asks. “He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say...I drew back the curtains for him.” Missouri said. “What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?” Dean asks. “A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.” Missouri said. “And you could?” Sam asks. “I…” she began to say. “What was it?” Laci asks. “I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil.” Missouri said softly.

Winchester House

    Jenny is on the phone in the kitchen while Ritchie jumps around in his playpen. “Look, I feel just awful about the poor man’s hand...Wait, but how can I be held liable?...Yeah, but I can’t afford a lawyer.” Jenny said. She begins to hear noises from upstairs. “Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back.” she said and hangs up. “Ritchie, um, mommy’s gonna be right back, okay?” she said. “Okay.” Ritchie said as Jenny leaves the room.

Missouri’s House

    “So...you think something is back in that house?” Missouri asks. “Definitely.” Sam said. “I don’t understand.” Missouri said. “What?” Laci asks. “I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keeping an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, o freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?” Missouri said. “I don’t know. But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once--it just feels like something’s starting.” Sam said. “That’s a comforting thought.” Dean said.

Winchester House

    While Ritchie is alone in the kitchen one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously comes out of place. One of the playpen sides falls to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator comes undone. The refrigerator opens. Curious, Ritchie walks over to it. Inside, he sees his sippy cup full of juice. “Juicy.” Ritchie said. He climbs into the refrigerator and sits on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closes and the safety latch locks into place. “Jenny walks back into the kitchen. “Oh, baby, either we have rats or mommy’s going crazy.” she said. She sees that the playpen is empty. “Ritchie?! Baby, where are you?!” she said. Panicked she rushes into the other rooms and tries to find him. She comes back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She sees milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She goes over to it and opens the door. “Mommy.” Ritchie said. “Oh my God.” she said. She takes Ritchie out of the refrigerator and holds him in her arms. A few moments later, there is a knock on  the door. She answers it and see Sam, Dean, Laci, and Missouri. “Sam, Dean, Laci. What are you doing here?” Jenny asks. “Hey, Jenny.” Sam said. “This is our friend, Missouri.” Laci said. “If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time’s sake.” Dean said. ‘You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy.” Jenny said. “Listen, Jenny, it’s important.” Dean said. Missouri smacks dean on the back of the head. “Ow!” Dean said.

    “Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?” Missouri said to Dean. “Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.” Missouri said. Dean looks stunned. “About what?” Jenny asks. “About this house.” Missouri said. “What are you talking about?” Jenny asks. “I think you know what I’m talking about. You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?” Missouri said. “Who are you?” Jenny asks. “We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you’re gonna have to trust us, just a little.” Missouri said. Jenny looks unsure. A few moments later Missouri and the three Winchester siblings are in Sari’s bedroom. “If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.” Missouri said. “Why?” Sam asks. “This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened.” Missouri said. Sam glances at the ceiling. While Missouri looks around the room, Dean pulls out his EMF meter. “That an EMF?” Missouri asks. “Yeah.” Dean said. “Amateur.” she said. Laci snickers a little. Dean glares at Missouri. He nudges Sam and Laci. He shows them that the EMF is beeping frantically. “I don’t know if you three should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.” Missouri said. 

    “Wait, are you sure?” Laci asks. Missouri nods her head. “How do you know?” Sam asks. “It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s something different.” Missouri said. “What is it?” Dean asks. “Not it. Them” She said and opens the closet. “There’s more than one spirit in this place.” Missouri said. “What are they doing here?” Laci asks. “They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.” Missouri said. “I don’t understand.” Sam said. “This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.” Missouri said. “You said there was more than one spirit.” Laci said. “There is. I just can’t quite make out the second one.” Missouri said. “Well, one thing’s for damn sure--nobody’s dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?” Dean said.

Missouri’s House

Dean, Laci, Sam, and Missouri are sitting around a table. On the table are different herbs and roots. “So, what is all of this stuff, anyway?” Laci asks. “Angelica Root, Van van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.” Missouri said. “Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?” Dean asks. “We’re gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, and west corners on each floor of the house.” Missouri said. “We’ll be punching holes in the drywall. Jenny’s gonna love that.” Dean said. “She’ll lie.” Missouri said slyly. “And this’ll destroy the spirits?” Sam asks. “It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. Laci I would like for you to go with me. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, thing are gonna get bad.” Missouri said.

Winchester House

    Missouri is walking Jenny and her kids outside. “Look, I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving you guys here alone.” Jenny said. “Just take your kids to the movies or something, and it’ll be over by the time you get back.” Missouri said. Jenny is still slightly unsure but she leaves with her kids. Missouri goes back inside. Inside of the  Sam goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on it’s own also. The plug snakes its way towards Sam. Downstair in the kitchen, Dean is punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer begins to open on it’s own. in the basement Laci and Missouri look around. Laci brings a bag full of herbs to the wall. Missouri was right next to her. They hear a noise and they both turn around to see a table coming towards them. They scream as it pins them against the wall. Back in the kitchen Dean also hears a noise. He quickly ducks just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. Dean places a table in front of himself as more knives come through it. Upstairs, Sam is chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashes to the ground. Sam turns around to see what the noise was and the cord wraps itself around his neck. Sam falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lies weak n the floor. Dean runs upstairs and into the room. “Sam!” Dean said.

    Laci runs into the room a few seconds later. The twins rush over to Sam and tries to get the cord off, bug it won’t budge. Instead Laci kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone Laci goes over to Dean and Sam who is completely weak. Dean helps unravel the cord from around Sam’s neck. The twins pull Sam into a fierce hug. “A few hours later Dean, Laci, Sam, and Missouri are standing in the extremely messy kitchen. “You sure this is over?” Sam asks. “I’m sure. Why? Why do you ask?” Missouri said. “Never mind. It’s nothing, I guess.” Sam said with a sigh. They hear Jenny enter the house. “Hello? We’re home.” Jenny said. She walks into the kitchen and looks around. “What happened?” she asks. “Hi, sorry. Um, we’ll pay for all of this.” Sam said. And Dean has a confused look on his face. “Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess.” Missouri said. Dean stands there not moving. “Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop.” Missouri said. He beings walking away. “And don’t cuss at me!” she said. Dean walks away muttering under his breath. A little while later Missouri and the three Winchester siblings leave the house. Jenny waves and shuts the door behind them. Later that night, Jenny is in bed, reading a magazine. She yawns and puts the magazine onher bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she goes to sleep. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes startles. The bed egins to shake violently. She screams and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, outside Dean, Laci, and Sam are sitting in the car.

    “Alright, so tell us again, what are we still doing here?” Dean asks. “Why?” Laci asks. “Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.” Dean said. “Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all.” Sam said. “Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right  now.” Dean said. He slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. Sam looks up at Jenny’s bedroom window and sees her screaming, just as in his dream. “Dean, Laci loo.” Sam said. They rush out of the car and run towards the house. “You and Laci grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny.” Dean said. Inside Sari’s bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing by her closet. In the hallway Dean rushes to Jenny’s bedroom door. “Jenny!” Dean said. “I can’t open the door.” Jenny said. “Stand back!” Dean said. Jenny moves back. Dean kicks down the door and brings her downstairs. “No, my kids!” Jenny said. “Sam and Laci’s got your kids, come on.” Dean said. While Laci carries Ritchie in his arms, Sam goes to Sari’s bedroom, where she is screaming for help. Sam goes over to Sari’s bedand picks her up. “Don’t look. Don’t look.” Sam said. They leave the bedroom. Outside Dean and Jenny rush out of the house. Inside of the house Sam and Laci rush down the stairs and they putthe kids down on the floo. “Alright, Sari take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back.” Sam said. Suddenly, an invisible force make Sam and Laci fall to the floor. They slide backwards iinto another room, crashing into a table. Sari screams and runs outside with Ritchie. They rush outside to Dean and Jenny. Dean kneels down to Sari’s eye level.

    “Sari, where’s Sam and Laci?” Dean asks. “They’re inside. Something’s got the.” Sari said while crying. Panicked Dean looks at the front door. It slams shut on it’s own. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs a rifle and an ax. He rushes to the front door and begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen Sam and Laci gets flung into a set of cabinets. They stand up and are pinned aginst the wall by the invisible force. They can’t move any parts of their bodies. The fire figure makes its way towards Sam and Laci. Dean continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step through. He walks through the house, looking for Sam and Laci. “Sam? Laci?” Dean calls out. He finds Laci and Sam. He looks at the fire figure, he raises his gun. “No, don’t! Don’t.” Sam said. “What? Why?” Dean asks. “Because I know who it is. I can see her now.” Sam said. Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester exactly as she was the night she died. Dean’s expression softens. In shock, he lowers his gun slowly. “Mom.” Dean said softly. Mary smiles and steps closer to him. “Dean.” Mary said. Tears form in Dean’s eyes. Mary walks away from him and goes to Laci and Sam. Dean watches her, never taking his eyes off of her. “Laci.” Mary said. Laci smiles with tears silently rolling down her cheek. “Mom.” Laci said. Mary looks over at Sam. “Sam.” Mary said. Sam smiles weakly, crying. His mother’s smile fades. “I’m sorry.” Mary said. “For what?” Sam asks. She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from them and looks at the ceiling.

    “You get out of my house. And let go of my son and daughter.” Mary said. Once again she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Laci and Sam to the wall is released. They walk over to Dean and the three of them look at each other stunned. “Now it’s over.” Sam said. The next morning Dean and Laci is standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos. “Thanks for these.” Laci said. “Don’t thank me, they’re yours.” Jenny said. Dean put the trunk of photos into the car. Sitting on the front steps of the house is Sam who is joinned by Missouri. “Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure.” Missouri said. “Not even my mom?” Sam asks. “No.” Missouri said. “What happened?” Sam asks. “Your mom’s spirit and the poltergeist’s energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herslef going after the thing.” Missouri said. “Why would she do something like that?” Laci asks while walking over to Sam and Missouri. “Well, to protect her children, of course.” Missouri said. Sam and Laci nods with tears in their eyes. Missouri goes to put her hand on Sam’s shoulder, but she stops herself. “Sam, I’m sorry.” Missouri said. “For what?” Sam asks. “You sensed it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.” Missouri said. “What’s happening to me?” Sam asks. “I know I should have all the answers, but i don’t know.” she said. “Sam, Laci are you two ready?” Dean asks. The two nod their heads and go over to the car. Jenny thanks all of them. “Don’t you three be strangers.” Missouri said. “We won’t.” Laci said. “See you around.” Missouri said. Jenny waves and they smile getting in the car. And they drive away.

Missouri’s House

Missouri comes insde and sets her purse on the table. “That boy...he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn’t sense his own father, I have no idea.” Missouri said. Setting on the couch was John Winchester. “Mary’s spirit- do you really think she saved the kids?” John asks. “I do.” she said. John nods his head sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger. “John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children?” she said. “I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see them. But I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.” he said tearfully. The two share a look.


End file.
